<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SOUL(searching) MATES by nxtxngxmxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359384">SOUL(searching) MATES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtxngxmxs/pseuds/nxtxngxmxs'>nxtxngxmxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtxngxmxs/pseuds/nxtxngxmxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his unfortunate scandal Hanbin found himself the sweetest escape..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really afraid to post this and then one of my favorite author @bootlegtruth posted another AU that literally has the same title with the one I'm trying to write which apparently is this, and then I got a reply from her(well maybe somehow telekinesis works sometimes which doesn't make sense right now)<br/>But yeah read away.. </p><p>let me know what y'all think after..<br/>😂 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤</p><p>It's only just yesterday when he's performing NO ONE with Hayi on Inkigayo stage and now Hanbin's on a private plane heading to an island in the northern part of the Philippines called Batanes in the middle of the night like a fugitive..</p><p> </p><p>Escaping isn't really his choice yet he's known to wander like that eversince Mix and Match.. But this time it was different, way far more different cuz this time, He has no Agency to go back to, no worried sick group members to return to.. no more stage to treat like his playground. </p><p> </p><p>There's no exact words that could explain how he's feeling at the thought of losing his career, more over his dream, his life.. His music..</p><p> </p><p>As badly as he wants to cry his heart out loud there's no more tears left to shed, there's no more pain left to feel.. He's gone numb to say or decipher any emotions he's supposed to feel from the sudden loss of everything he's worked hard for over the years....</p><p> </p><p>He sacrificed his family and childhood to achieve his goals which later he did for the record but he wasn't prepared when it was all grabbed out of his grasp in one go..</p><p> </p><p>He knew this would come, he knew this would happen but he didn't realized it'll be all gone way too soon.. He wasn't ready..</p><p> </p><p>The moment he impulsively thought about committing a sin he's fully aware of the possible consequences that'll haunt him down, He completely knows how the world can really be mean and unforgiving but he was so young back then, A very young aspiring musician who's put into never ending pressure of greater expectations from everyone around him, a young dumb trainee who only wants to excel and prove himself despite of the constant unfair criticism and judgments people's labeling him with.. He knows despite of recognition's and compliments from the sunbae's and fans he's gained in the process he's still not good enough.. And everything keeps filing up until he felt like drowning in the pit of it all that's when he thought of trying something to ease the pain, But even before he could do anything worse the reality knocks him off BIGTIME once again..</p><p> </p><p>The truth is he's afraid, he couldn't do it.. His inner demons are not strong enough to lure him from actually giving in to the temptation.. So he didn't do it.. That's the only good thing that happens during the time of his most vulnerability.. That's the only thing that's keeping him from lifting his head up high despite of all the shame and disappointment he put himself into, He's still able to continue living his dreams..</p><p> </p><p>That one reckless and thoughtless mistake becomes his stepping stone to really improve and get better.. Promising himself not to even think of the same stupid mistake ever again, no matter how bad or hard things gets for him in the future.. He has won himself over, and He's proud of that.. But not everyone is like that right..?? And he understands.. That's why he chose to leave and repent for all his sins.. </p><p> </p><p>He purposely left his phone and only took his cameras with him.. That's all he need right now, A sweet escape and his precious camera.. He should be fine fingers-crossed.. </p><p> </p><p>They've been flying for five hours now another five more and he'll reach the paradise like island of nowhere.. all he knows is that its beautiful..</p><p> </p><p>He can still recall that one time his Jinhwan hyung mentioned about the PLACE for the first time as part of his go to bucket list, since the little guy grew up in Jeju its no wonder how he's fascinated with the unexplored Batanes, and when he showed photos of the place he and Bobby immediately fell inlove with it and even joked about settling down there one day when they're probably in their 50's or 60's who knows..</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin didn't realized that joke will actually happen when he's only twenty three.. Is it really the end of his music career..?? Is he really settling down in Batanes where nobody knows who he is and who he was..?? Is he really retiring this soon..?? That he don't know either.. He don't want to think its the end of his dreams, He just don't want to think at all in general.. He's had enough over thinking the whole day to be honest.. </p><p> </p><p>He's in all aspect exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally.... name it you have it, That's why he didn't even remember dozing off and only stir when one of the crew tried to wake him up informing him they've already arrived in their destination.. Hanbin only nod, he can't even bring himself to stretch a little, he don't think he needed it aniway.. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's moving except him.. They've probably unloaded his things but he still couldn't seem to find the courage to leave his seat.. He was just there sitting, unfocused eyes pinned over the window but his sight's anywhere in oblivion..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You can take your time i don't really mind.."</strong> </em>He heard someone say but he didn't dare to even look at the person who's now on his way out of the plane.. When he knows he's the only one left inside Hanbin finally heave a deep heavy sigh.. Averting his gaze not even aware he's been fisting tightly, Somehow a little sorry for himself seeing the red marks his nails left against his palm.. Subconsciously rubbing both his palms onto his face for compensation..</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he unbuckled his seat-belt, He reach for his hand-carry on the top compartment and abandoned the plane without looking back.. From now on there's no looking back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤</p><p>The moment fresh foreign air hits his face Hanbin felt like something inside him was brought back to life, suddenly his lips curled into one timid smile.. Gladly he's wearing a mask so no one has to see that, He's not ready to show the world any emotion just yet.. He's been so selfless over the years and this time he wants to be selfish for once, He wants to be greedy.. He don't think the world deserve to see his smile.. At least not for now he figured.</p><p> </p><p>After taking all the necessary process and requirements needed he proceeds claiming all his things and headed straight to the waiting service the hotel provided for him.. The driver seem friendly and all smiles approaching him.. helped him load his things made a little welcome greeting followed by his cheerful introduction which he only responded with a nod and off they go.. </p><p> </p><p>Along their way the guy continued talking, informing Hanbin about this and that like a history professor and a very entertaining tour guide in one.. Obviously loves what he's doing that it didn't seem like a job anymore and again Hanbin couldn't help but travel back to memory lane, Making music is his job but it didn't feel like a job to him but a hobby since he loves it so much.. He even remember saying Music is his life in a Variety program.. Which is true. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the guy and seeing how he's so fond of his job makes Hanbin feel for him.. He knows that feeling too well, He can relate.. He's been there, too bad he ruined it himself.. And now here he is, in the middle of nowhere listening to a foreign history that never once in his life he'd ever come across with a situation like this when all he wanna do is just keep making music until his last breath or probably until Alzheimer's come knocking his door and fuck his brains out til he forgets what music is all about and why he's even doing it for a living as his ultimate dream job..</p><p> </p><p>The road from the Airport to the hotel didn't take that long.. If earlier he felt lethargic now that he's standing in his room balcony while taking in the picturesque view God he almost forget how to breathe, Breathe-taking is a understatement when its literally the exact word to best describe the magnificent paradise before him.. </p><p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/1HoznxE">https://pin.it/1HoznxE </a>
</p><p><em><strong>"The boys should see this.. He should see this, He will definitely love it.."</strong></em> He nonchalantly uttered way too late to realize what he just said.. Crimson red blush quickly creeping over his cheeks all the way to his ears along with the wild thumping of his heart against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's a lot of hard-work to move on from his downfall but the love he has for his members, the years and years of growing fondness he and his brothers shared is endless.. He won't ever move on from that, They're not blood related but bond connected.. its impossible for him to just not think about them from time to time, He left without even giving them options nor explanations.. He left with a smile and a heavy heart.. The way Donghyuk and Jinhwan cried their hearts out in grief, the look of despair and bloodshot eyes from JUNE, The uncontrollable whimper Yunhyeong's keep holding back but failing, The shaking figure of Chanwoo sobbing in tormenting silence at one corner were still vividly replaying in his head.. And Jiwon, he didn't see Jiwon or Bobby.... He couldn't.. </p><p> </p><p>He let the wind continue blowing his unruly hair all over his face, The warm breeze and the inviting heat of the sun is more than enough for him to feel some comfort in this strange, foreign land.. it felt like he actually belongs here, he's not feeling like an outcast, a fraud, a criminal, a disgusting idol, a shameful leader.. a unworthy son, a troublemaker, a lost brother.. For the first time he felt relieved, he felt like he's free to breathe.. Its been a long time since he felt like this.. He wanted this.. He longed for this.......</p><p>
  <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/SNqSwSaVZtJcfZkk7">https://images.app.goo.gl/SNqSwSaVZtJcfZkk7 </a>
</p><p>The next moments were spent taking photographs.. Seriously there's no part of this place that isn't Instagram worthy as millennial's would call it.. When he felt the mild burn from the scorching sun starts to take atoll on his sensitive skin he decided to return inside his room and took a quick shower.. He's still not use with the tropical island wheather.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤</p><p>He's been staring at his own reflection in the mirror, water dripping from his bleached blonde locks, Cheeks and the tip of his nose has turned rosy from the sun dipping he unintentionally had earlier.. If the boys were there he surely wouldn't hear the end of it from JinHwan and YunHyeong while Ju-ne will just keep making fun of him while dropping silly stupid names to annoy him.. Donghyuk will find him cute no matter what and ChanWoo will just stare at him and say nothing unless he's in the mood for teasing, and Jiwon.... He don't know what will be the latter's reaction.. He's not so sure about Jiwon anymore, maybe.. Just maybe he really don't know the guy the way he thought he did afterall.. They've been distant for sometime even before the unfortunate scandal happen.. </p><p>
  <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/hoL2nJcYGGt3TmoZ6">https://images.app.goo.gl/hoL2nJcYGGt3TmoZ6 </a>
</p><p>He's still in his robe and no plans of getting out of it, He has all the time in the world now so rushing isn't going to wear him off.. He check the time on the digital clock settled on top of the nightstand, it's already passed two in the afternoon and that's when his stomach growl so bad, it would've been funny on a regular basis but we'll everything's different now.. He's been neglecting his poor tummy since yesterday.. He barely even remember what he last had when he's still hiding behind the Rapper named BI, iKON's charismatic Leader but now he's just Kim social distancing Hanbin.. What are the odds right..?? </p><p> </p><p>The timid guy even contemplated whether to call room service or just let hunger knocks him off to sleep but HANBYUL's scolding image appeared in the back of his head, He promised her not to skip meal during his stay here.. So he did the right thing, With his not so confident English he called for room service asking for the hotels specialty, a cup of coffee he would rarely drink if he's in SEOUL and tiramisu for desert that for him no matter where its made, what form or how it's prepared will always taste the same for him well he doesn't have the palate of a gourmet or the exquisite taste bud that JinHwan and YunHyeong possess.. Alright he should stop this now, Majority of his time were spent thinking about them and its only been half a day,Dont even mention the thoughts he had the whole day yesterday.. He's in Batanes to escape the chaos in Seoul, Reminiscing shouldn't come handy.. It'll just keep breaking his heart.. He's done enough damage for all the people he care about, moreover he's done torturing and tormenting himself.. He doesn't deserve that.. Or atleast that's what he wants to think about. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin is always generous so it's not surprising that he gave a fair amount of tip to the bellboy who delivered his supposed to be brunch or whatever they call it, The guy almost didn't take it since its probably a little too much for him but ofcourse he's Kim Hanbin, nobody refuses as long as he insists receiving a never ending thankyou from the guy after and he's not that mean to deny him, He reciprocated it with a dimpled smile this time, he's still a human afterall.. Besides this place and the people around here hasn't done anything but be kind and nice to him there's no reason to act like a jerk to anyone or something.. The world out there might've wronged him but this place is so out of this world and he's not even exaggerating.. So no, he will treat them the way he's been treated, And here they treat him like a guest with full hospitality something he can never get else where.. And he's grateful for that.. Coming here by far is the greatest decision he's ever had after his world turned upside down. </p><p>
  <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/sLX2aCEAsCh5avrK8">https://images.app.goo.gl/sLX2aCEAsCh5avrK8 </a>
</p><p>Like any other traveller in his twenty's or just any normal human being in this modern world Hanbin took a couple photos of his meal before digging in.. And again it reminded him of YunHyeong recording him one time he cooked for him and those moments where he kept filming June and his hotbars and ramen OK he really need to stop.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"PABOYA, if you're just going to keep thinking about them then why did you even left in the first place..????"</strong> </em>He scolded himself, even his own words makes him feel so small right now.. He took a big portion of the javarice included in his Ivatan platter meal, well atleast that's what's written on a little food label on top of it.. The whole meal is like a mini feist, a majority of different kind of seafood from fish to lobster,porkchops, tomatoes, java rice and some tropical salad he barely know existed til today.. Its more than enough to feed him and the rest of the boys.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"AH JINJJA..??!!"</strong></em> He almost throw a fit when he realised he's doing it again.. He took another spoonful and chew on it harshly like a mad man.. He's so angry that he drop his cuttleries and decided to eat bare hands like a pro.. Filling his mouth nonstop until he looks like Alvin and the chipmunks choking himself in the process that's when he stop assaulting his mouth with more food, He's so petty he thought, Why is he doing this to himself..???? Why is he being pathetic again..???? He shouldn't be.. He owed himself a lot for enduring so much yet here he is mindlessly taunting and mocking himself further.. When will he stop..???? </p><p> </p><p>He managed to finish everything even the tiramisu that seemed like way too bitter for his liking, or maybe that's just how he's feeling and he's now confusing it with the innocent desert just cuz why not..??</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin could sleep anywhere at any given circumstances and that's a fact.. After finishing his very late brunch the moment his back hits the comfort of the mattress he was a knocked out.. Like who can blame him..?? He's been through a lot, It's more than any normal person could take in the daily and he's been enduring it all since he's fifteen or fourteen, The boy deserves a good rest and a peaceful sleep that right now only Batanes can do for him effortlessly.. A foreign little island that probably not everyone's aware of it's surreal existence.. The secret sweet escape he never thought he needed and badly wanted, The only refuge that offered him such heavenly wonders he can't ever refuse. Hanbin finally slept with a smile painted over his beautiful face.. And little did he know someone's admiring the sight of him sleeping soundly.. </p><p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/5s8CK69">https://pin.it/5s8CK69</a>
</p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤</p><p>It's four thirty in the afternoon when Hanbin found himself enjoying the serene panoramic beauty of the garden he's currently trailing.. There's wooden benches in the middle of it painted in blue that matches the color of the Pacific waters sorrounding the whole area.. If heaven is indeed a place on Earth Hanbin is certain he's definitely there at the moment.. </p><p>
  <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/Gru4ppxSJ3E2iRM6A">https://images.app.goo.gl/Gru4ppxSJ3E2iRM6A </a>
</p><p>The receptionist informed him earlier about the Art gallery just around the corner which also happens to be the residence of the late owner's artworks and masterpieces.. He also learned that the  artist purposely built the house for her retirement but sadly she passed away even before she could even use it..</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin found her life fascinating and he wants to get to know her more, She must've had such beautiful, wonderful mind to built her dream house on the very top of this rugged hill along with the mind blowing view of the Pacific ocean.. He wants to built his own sanctuary like this one day, A sacred place where the mountains and the sea meets the sky.. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to waste more time since he's also looking forward to watch the sunset so Hanbin headed straight to the Art gallery, There he met Roco, the gallery assistant who apparently is a distant relative of the artist herself.. She looks exotically beautiful, Hanbin has never seen a girl as attractive as her more particularly to a local island girl she met for the first time today.. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BreQmgjlD4w/?igshid=16x2m38lbc9fk">https://www.instagram.com/p/BreQmgjlD4w/?igshid=16x2m38lbc9fk </a>
</p><p>She helped him tour the whole gallery along with her amazing story telling pretty much everything  about this and that.. She's very detailed as well and a little OC which he noticed quickly and again it reminded him of one particular hyung back in Seoul..</p><p> </p><p>They separated ways after half an hour or so, Hanbin really couldn't tell.. </p><p> </p><p>The lush green terrain he's been walking for a while now is again mind-blowingly beautiful, Accompanied by a couple of cows, goats and horses with each of their kind.. He still cannot believe there's actually places like this, The Pacific coastline beneath the hills where he's currently standing just keep taking his breath away.. Last time he checked, there's only one person that can make him feel that way, and now Batanes' heavenly landscape is doing wonders to him and he won't even complain about it.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤</p><p>It's already five in the afternoon, The sun still blaring like the way it did this morning but the cool breeze is perfectly soothing, He's always cold even during summer atleast that's what someone claimed about him and maybe he's right that's why he fits perfectly in the tropics of this spectacular island.. If anyone would see him they'd probably laugh at how silly he looks like, A snow white pale skinned, bleached haired Korean guy with sunburned nose and cheeks wearing a pink oversized woven cardigan on top of the hill under the striking sun.. Sure the fans or Donghyuk will still find him cute tho' just as long as Ju-ne isn't around he should be free from mockery and ChanWoo's judging eyes well the kid will still love him no matter what he's wearing.. If his GD hyung is a timeless trendsetter well Hanbin is not a fashion terrorist for nothing.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin continue paving his way further the famous Rolling Hills following the narrow wired fence with one hand roaming  over it for leverage.. The least thing he would want  is to literally roll down the hills straight to the inviting Pacific ocean, It would be an honor to die in this magestic part of the world but deyng he doesn't want to die like that, He's still a virgin  for fuck sake, He didn't even have his first kiss yet or maybe he did, If an accidental rubbing of lips is considered as kiss then Jiwon took his and he couldn't even get mad about it cuz the guy was sleeping like dead when that happened.. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough he found the perfect spot to settle down, taking photos while enjoying and appreciating the view at the same time.. He slump down with a little bouncing on his butt onto the grass carpeted ground like a toddler that's when he heard a very familiar laughter and the word kyeowo that follows, abruptly turning his head over his shoulders, He search left and right but he's the only one there.. Not unless the horse from a distant's making fun of him then he don't know anymore but he's got no one to blame so even if it makes him look like a silly fool he turn back to stare at the innocent animal again with his suspicious gaze, it's almost comical but the said creature didn't even bother one bit and just leisurely munching on the never ending field of greens.. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand Bobby almost had a heart attack when Hanbin almost caught him red-handed, Blame his stupid ugly laugh and his whipped ass tha he can't help himself from praising Hanbin's beauty, If God permits he'll even worship him and he means it.. He's lucky enough he's got fast reflexes and can run better than horses if comparison is one option.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"There's no way horses could talk moreover speak Korean.."</strong> </em>He told himself eyes still pinning on the horse's direction.. It took him a while convincing himself whatever he heard was just all in his head, That he's being delusional cuz there's noway Bobby will ever be in the same place right now.. Maybe he's just too fond of the guy and way too used to hearing his stupid laughter and his stupid raspy horse voice, <strong>THAT'S IT..</strong> The noise earlier was from the horse, he only thought its Bobby's voice.. Yes, he'll leave it like that. </p><p> </p><p>After a while a few people and a group of tourists starts coming, obviously with the same purpose of wanting to witness the sunset.. And just like him they have nothing but praises for the island.. </p><p> </p><p>Finally the most awaited sunset has come, Its incomparable beauty left everyone in awe, Painting the sky in different shades of pastels that romantically illuminates the deep green and blues of the sea, in slow motion the bright peach sky turned into pink and purple hues as the sun continue to set over the horizon.. Another day has yet to finish and a hopeful wandering soul has found a new home.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is there anybody here..????<br/>😂 😂 </p><p>I'm proceeding aniway.. </p><p> </p><p>Read along if you please....... </p><p> </p><p>I have a very limited English vocabulary so expect a lot of repeated words and lame narrations ahead, I really suck at that apparently...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin went back to the hotel lodge he's staying for he don't know how long he's going to be there, His parents are very supportive of him and said he can take his time.. He can comeback whenever he's ready, and her little Hanbyul also told him to return when his heart is no longer hurting which he quickly replied with I will be here when I miss you that makes her hug him for dear life, He misses his little princess already.. But he's badly hurt, severely damaged, his broken beyond repair it could take him forever to comeback.. He might be smiling every once in a while, still see the good things in life but the trauma is not only imprinted in his mind, it reached his bones, tainted his blood it's within his soul.. </p><p> </p><p>The receptionist is happy to welcome him wishing him good evening Hanbin did the same.. On his way to his room he met Roco, the Art gallery assistant in the middle of the staircase, She's smiling as bright as the morning sun he recalled.. Hanbin suddenly felt shy but either way he spared a timid smile.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You didn't mentioned you're married.."</strong> </em>She stated after the brief greeting confusing Hanbin along.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm not.."</strong></em> He replied frowning.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Then who is that..??"</strong></em> She inquired gesturing to the guy leaning on top of the staircase watching them with his stupid crooked smile.. He thinks he's handsome like that.. THE AUDACITY. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>" Hi baby.."</strong></em> Bobby waved at him looking like a snack.. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>BOBBY..????"</strong></em> Hanbin was shook he could die.. He lost all sense of reasons to function, be it logical or rational.. He couldn't make sense of anything and everything around him at the moment, moreover it doesn't make sense that Bobby is now standing infront of him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sorry baby I'm late.."</strong> </em>The older working his charms over him getting in between the two, It works all the time.. Grabbing Hanbin by the waist and held him closer  pecking the younger's lips that if not for his securing hands on Hanbin the latter would've ended on the floor with a mental breakdown or mild stroke.. Bobby could feel Hanbin withering against him and he knows they're being watched and he doesn't mind the attention, infact he likes it, He likes it too much.. </p><p> </p><p>After his little show Bobby turn to his other side smiling like a creep at the girl who seemed curious about them.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I forgot to introduce myself properly earlier, The real name is Kim Jiwon by the way but you can still call me Bobby I don't mind.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sure, And you can call me Roco its nice to meet you.."</strong> </em>She replied smiling and offered a handshake, Bobby don't want to be a heart breaker so he took it as friendly as he can manage.. Hanbin is just physically present but his soul left his body a longtime ago wandering somewhere in oblivion.. Anyone could tell.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"its nice to meet you too Lady, and we'll see you around..</strong></em>(dismissing her obviously, His attention switch back to the guy practically leaning on him) <em><strong>Baby let's go, I have something for you.."</strong></em> It almost sounded like a whisper, as if he's telling a secret ony meant for them to share. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Goodnight.."</em> </strong>Bobby sparing her one last glance but making sure he's blocking Hanbin from her sight.. He's possessive like that.. The latter responded with he same gesture.. She has a bright smile Bobby won't deny that.. Another reason to be more cautious if he's being honest.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Goodnight to y'all too.."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Going after Hanbin and leaving everything behind is one drastic move but it's a good decision afterall he thought.. The world already stole Hanbin away from him yesterday he won't let one Island girl steal him today or tomorrow not ever no matter how beautiful she is.. Hanbin was his, and still is.. And always will be his.. No one and nothing can change that.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin let Bobby drag him away, He lost all his strength to really complain and voice out his protest.. He's still processing things in his head but they really don't make any sense.. BOBBY don't make any sense.. </p><p> </p><p>Adding more to his shock and confusion, Bobby knows his room and even get his own key card.. Just what fuckery is going on..?? </p><p> </p><p>Its all making sense now, He's not being delusional when he thought he saw and heard Bobby in the afternoon.. HE'S REALLY HERE.. Hanbin feeling rebellious all of a sudden.. He was being fooled once again.. </p><p> </p><p>The older guided him inside, He just let him be.. But the moment the door closes he stormed his way through and attack Bobby just for the sake of retribution.. It all happen too fast, They both landed on the bed, with Bobby on top of him.. How it happened he don't know either.. He should be the one above him if anything not like this, trapped underneath Bobby's bigger, leaner figure, cheeks flushed and feeling like a fool.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I didn't know you like girls now Binie.."</em></strong> The guy above him commented, His breath ghosting Hanbin's skin.. It gives him chills, it makes him shiver.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I always like girls.."</em> </strong>The younger retort, breathing uneven almost panting and Bobby's weight on him isn't helping but the older seemed pretty comfortable it's so unfair.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Oh really..?? I always thought you only like me.."</em></strong> There's playfulness in his tone.. Hanbin find it offensive adding insult to his injury.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"YAH KIMBOB..??!!"</em></strong> Hitting the latter's chest and trying to push him off of him but to no avail gaining a series of never ending laughter from the older which only frustrates him even more.. He's stupidly blushing veet red, how he wish to just melt and disappear from there on.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Stay still you owe me a lot.."</em> </strong>Bobby instructed and the younger hates being told what to do specially when he's in the middle of an obvious disadvantage.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I owe you nothing.."</em> </strong>The younger scoffed pushing Bobby's face away from his.. The very close proximity of their faces is never going to be a good idea.. It never was.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You sure about that..??"</strong></em> Raising one brow as if he's challenging the younger.. Taunting him and see if he gives in but Hanbin stayed silent lips shut into adorable pout.. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>I'm only being nice to you right now but trust me you wouldn't like it when I'm mad.."</strong> </em>The older uttered in his low raspy voice, There's a threat underlying those words and Hanbin is not stupid to not understand.. Bobby never once threatened or tried hurting him but when he want to be taken seriously he really means it.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What do you want..??</strong></em>(he whispered Bobby still on top of him) <em><strong>Why are you even here..?? Are you insane..???? You're supposed to be in SEOUL.."</strong></em> Raising his voice knowing the later hates it, Bobby finally stood up he can breathe again or maybe not.. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>And you're supposed to be there with ME....YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER OF iKON..!!!!"</strong></em> Bobby yelled back.. Glaring eyes focused on Hanbin, The younger couldn't look back his hearts pounding wildly against his chest and he can't do anything about it, not when the older is watching his every move.. It's tormenting but he needs to remain composed at least in Bobby's eyes.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Do you have any idea what you just took away from me..?? From US..??"</strong> </em>There's hurt within his voice and he sounded accusatory Hanbin don't know if he's doing it on purpose but it still hits him hard in the gut.. God knows how much he's willing to take all the burn, he'll even take a bullet for them, for him.. it's so unfair to be treated like the bad guy all the time when all he ever did is to shield them from any harm even if its killing him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Please don't start.... I don't wanna hear it.."</strong> </em>Hanbin pleaded, he remained sitting on the floor, feeling and looking so small all over again.. Bobby's eyes boring holes  on him but he doesn't have the heart nor the courage to call him out for it, He just couldn't he's always been weak for Bobby.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yeah that's you..</strong></em>(Bobby commented with a condescending sneer) <em><strong>That's always been you.. You runaway when things gets bad instead of facing them and dealing with it all together.."</strong></em> He continue voicing out his frustrations, Hanbin can taste the bitterness in every words the older has managed to strike him with.. Yet he choose to stay calm.. He couldn't afford losing another person and gaining another hate.. Moreover not from the person who means the world to him even if seems like he's the only one losing in this battle.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You don't know anything so you shouldn't say that.."</em> </strong>Hanbin almost whispered, He can't even hold his head up and stare at Bobby, he don't think he deserves the sight of his hopes and dreams right now.. Not when they're drifting apart from each other like this.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Don't I..??</strong></em>(he asked sarcastically) <strong><em>OK,maybe i don't.. But it's not because I don't want to know but BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW..</em></strong>(venting out another scornful comment, Hanbin raised his head at that, Their eyes finally meet)<em><strong>You never let me, US know.. You're selfish, y</strong><strong>ou're g</strong><strong>reedy.. You only want to struggle by yourself, you only want the burden,the troubles all by yourself.. You only care to share the good things, the good times, the good memories but did you ever thought about us..?? Did you ever asked us if we want that..??!! NO BECAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH, YOU'RE A FUCKING MASOCHIST...."</strong></em>Bobby's claims are deemed offensive but they're all true Hanbin figured.. Never once he take them in consideration, Never once he asked them for options, If its not going to benefit the members anything good he wouldn't seek for advice or opinion from them, It doesn't matter if he's putting himself on the line as long as his members won't get hurt..</p><p> </p><p>There's a long pause of deafening silence between the two.. Hanbin can't bring himself up and out of the floor, He stayed there pathetically, He's afraid to make any more mistakes, Bobby never ask him to get up aniway so there's no reason for him to bother getting a better position.. He's immuned to this cycle it doesn't hurt his pride anymore or make him lesser of the damaged person that he already is.. He's had endured far much worse than sitting on the cold floor like this.. It's almost a relief to even be there in courtesy of the person he treasured so much.. He would rather be tormented by Bobby's words than suffer from the cruelty of the world outside..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You left me there you know.."</em></strong> Bobby breaking the silence after sometime.. his voice small and hoarse.. It's as if he's trying really hard not to breakdown and Hanbin's grateful for that.. He could take anything really but not the older crying.. not any of his members breaking.. That's why he chose to take the fall on his own accord.. He's always viewed the older with such compassion,energy and happiness in him he doesn't want to ever change that.. He wants Bobby to remain like that.. Full of life, bigger dreams and greater achievements.. He will rock the very bottom it that's all it takes for his team,for Bobby to keep winning not only awards, people or the world but their own battles.. He loves them like that.. Endlessly, selflessly...</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You abandoned our team, You abandoned ikonics you abandoned me.."</strong> </em>The older continue the childish ranting but he's calmer now, The venom in his words had disappeared, He's just like a toddler whining for losing his sweets it's almost endearing..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"God Jiwon that's not true.."</strong></em> Hanbin reasoned but not convincing enough.. There's probably no amount of explanation can justify the things he did, What he did to his members.. But more than anyone Bobby should know better that he isn't someone who just walks away without purpose and valid reasons.. It breaks his already shuttered heart..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"...I,i would never.... If I stay I would lose you all for good I can't have that.."</em> </strong>He still tried to explain, voice cracking in the end of his sentiment.. His eyes starting to water and it sting.. But he won't cry.. There's no way he will let Bobby see him cry.. He shouldn't, Maybe the older can see through him that's why he averted his gaze, he's now looking everywhere except Hanbin's direction..That's a relief at least for the younger.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What will happen to us now..??" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"dunno...."</strong> </em>Hanbin replied shortly stealing glances to the older who happens to be staring at him too, for how long..?? He don't know.. All he knows is that the guy still affects him like crazy.. His stupid stupid heart still beating for the older madly.. What power does Bobby had on him to make him feel that way..?? What charm does he possess for Hanbin to keep falling deeper, to keep loving him harder remains a mystery.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby wanders in the room for a minute before deciding to sit on the bed that makes him directly facing the younger who's still occupying the floor, His eyes following the older's every move a grown habit Hanbin never tried to fix.. Sometimes he looks at Bobby as if he sees the whole universe in the older's eyes.. Or maybe he really does.. The tension between them from earlier is wearing thin but not totally died down.. There's still uncertainty filling the air but its less suffocating for them both.. </p><p> </p><p>They're still trying to test the waters....Well at the very least Hanbin's trying the hardest.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But why are you here..?? How do you know I'm here..??"</strong> </em>He starts inquiring, There's a glimpse of  malevolence in Bobby's eyes that didn't come unnoticed for the younger.. He knows, HE can feel it, Bobby's up for something.. In-fact it already started Hanbin realized, The moment he showed himself and begun making such claims Hanbin knew right there and then.. Now the question is, Can he keep up..????</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You think I'm going to be easy on you..??"</strong> </em>Bobby asked back, the scornful tone is apparent, A gentle reminder for the younger not to let his guard down.. If Bobby came all the way to SEOUL just to get into him that only means he didn't come to play.. The thought alone bring shivers down his spine, Just what hellhole did he put himself into..???? What trap has Bobby prepared for him..??</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You want answers, earn them Hanbin I'm not your bitch.."</strong></em> Bobby retort ending the conversation leaving the younger speechless, just watching the latter's back before it completely disappears..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Mweoya..??</strong></em>" He was left dumbfounded, Eyes constantly blinking, His brain still processing things.. He's malfunctioning once again..</p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p> </p><p>Bobby just finished his shower, Feeling refreshed and fully energized he take one last glance in the mirror smiling at his own reflection, He's satisfied.. Looking good as ever with a pale shade of sun-kissed tan complimenting his triceps all the way to his lower limbs well except the hidden private parts that didn't reach the tropical sun he chuckle at that, cheeks a little rosy but that could do.. He still looks like a full main course he thought..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Aaahhhh....??!!"</em></strong> Hanbin screamed halfway and was able to cover his own mouth right after, Calming down isn't part of the option.. How could he when Jiwon's just a few feet away from him in his birthday suit exhibiting all his private parts proudly as can be.. He had to look away, wait he couldn't.. It's a magnificent sight to see.. why wasn't it included in the seven wonders of the world..???? Hanbin questions.... OK maybe he's over reacting.. </p><p> </p><p>There goes the devil smirking.... He's fucking smirking at him.... THE AUDACITY..!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You like what you see..?? Then why do you have to scream like that..??"</em></strong> Toweling his hair to dry is what he cared for obviously.. HE's that proud and confident of his own skin, sometimes Hanbin wish he's daring like that cuz if he is maybe things were far different from the way they are now.. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't respond, He  didn't think its necessary.. But why is Bobby walking towards his direction..??</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"</strong><strong>DON'T____"</strong></em> Hanbin trying to stop the latter on his tracks, Bobby paused in a halt confused, Hanbin steps back..His right hand gesturing the older into a stop.. And he take another two steps back..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Don't what..??"</strong></em> He frowned still drying his hair like its a must.. Then he takes another step forward..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I SAID DON'T..!!!!"</strong></em> Hanbin screamed and again covering his mouth with his left hand while the other remains the same spread out motioning the older a stop..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"WHAT..??!!"</strong></em> He yelled back with the same intensity and vigor its almost comical if only he's wearing at least a boxer to make him look decent..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"S, stay where you are, D, don't____don't move an inch..!!!!"</em> </strong>He couldn't help but stutter, He could've sworn the little Bobby down south is mocking him even if its sleeping.. His mouth's running dry all of a sudden..  HE could choke from his own saliva.. He takes a few more steps back but so did Bobby moving forward..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"WAE..????" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I SAID DON'T MOVE..!!!!"</strong></em> Another scream escaped his mouth.. Bobby's starting to get irritated..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"incase you're blind, I'm naked Hanbin.." </em></strong>He stated sardonically.. Hanbin swallowed so hard when the older palmed his dick on display trying to cover it along with the little towel he used with his hair earlier..That's not so hygienic at all.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I can't just stay still while you're freely checking me out.."</strong></em> His claim rings the wrong bell on Hanbin's ear..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"EXCUSE ME..??!!</strong></em> (he exclaimed<em><strong>) I'M NOT CHECKING YOU OUT..!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT OUT OF THE BATHROOM NAKED YOU MORON..!!!!"</strong></em> Another shouting occurred.. Lucky enough the room is soundproof.. Of course Bobby won't lose without a fight.. They're competitive  like that..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Did you just called me____YAH..??!! i'm gonna teach you a lesson...."</em></strong> The older launched himself forward looking completely pissed, who cares if he's naked..???? HE's hot and looking delicious. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"DON'T COME NEAR ME, I'm warning you...."</em></strong> Hanbin tried to sound intimidating but who is he kidding..?? He's not convincing enough.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ooh I'm so scared Hanbinie.."</strong></em> Mocking the  younger while he's reaching for him but Hanbin sprints with all his might, looking terrified and pushing past through anything that blocks his way be it a table, the sofa or some random water bottle.. All landing on the carpeted floor making a room of mess.. He's turned himself into a ninja real quick..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're a deadmeat when I catch you...."</strong></em> They started the chase, Hanbin has never run for his life the way he's doing now, He can't let the older get a hold of him, not when he's fully naked in all his glory he will die from heart attack that's for sure.. He can't die like that it would be a shame..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're really dead if I catch you Bin...."</strong></em> They're both competitive it would only be a matter of stamina to determine who's losing or winning between them.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"In your dreams...."</strong></em> Hanbin replied shuffling all the way to the bed, climbing on top of it to get to the other side hoping to escape the older but striding to the sofa beside it is a wrong move.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby jump on to him and they both ended up in the carpeted floor with a loud thud and again with Bobby on top of him, NAKED BOBBY ON TOP OF HIM.. Both let out a groan from the impact of their fall.. Hanbin being the receiver of all the weight gasp for air but a whimpered moan escape his mouth, loud enough for Bobby to hear.. Great just when he thought he couldn't embarrass himself more he proceeds further.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Did you just moan..??"</strong> </em>The younger heard Bobby whispered in his ears.. The warmth of his breath against the latter's skin is a triggering assault of arousal..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Fuck you..!!"</em></strong> Hanbin can only curse the older for calling him out like that..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yeah I think you moaned.."</strong> </em>Bobby repeats and being the tease that he is this time he jerk his hips forward to gain a reaction from the younger..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Fuck off____</strong></em>(he felt it) <em><strong>FUCK DON'T MOVE..!!!!"</strong> </em>Yelling his gut out.. He can't do much this time, Not when he's literally layed flat, face front straight to the hardness of the floor while accommodating a bigger,heavier weight against his back, don t even get him started with the little Bobby settled in comfy right exactly to the place it shouldn't be at the moment..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'm not moving.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Then don't talk, Don't BREATHE..!!!!"</strong> </em>He imposed, his patience has ended a long time ago.. He's too riled up to think radically.. There's too much unnecessary thoughts clouding up his mind, Brain short-circuiting, Body's going limp and a heart combusting against his chest..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Do you want me to die..????"</strong></em> Bobby snarled back.. If there's one thing Hanbin can never let go its his dominant nature, Bobby thinks its attractive but sometimes it gets too much and he can't help thinking of ways to punish him where he would beg for mercy.. He will, Bobby will look forward to that and make it certain..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I will kill you if you keep talking I swear to GOD..??!!"</strong> </em>Fiercely shutting the older.. Bobby didn't argue further, It's exhausting to even try debating with Hanbin he's too good with words, Jinhwan would be the best match when it comes to verbal battle..if its between the two, surely they wouldn't hear the end of it.. Bobby prefers the action.. And he'll have his way with Hanbin sooner that later.. Well thats then original plan.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"....Bin..??"</strong></em> He called in a whispered manner..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"WHAT..????"</strong> </em>Hanbin snaps back, Damn he's feisty Bobby told himself.. He likes it, He couldn't wait to make the younger beg and sing his please while he's down on his knees.. Those inhumane thoughts only made him even harder and eager.. He can practically feel the younger tensing beneath him.. He must be feeling all over the place now..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'm hard...." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT..???? YOU'RE LITERALLY POKING MY ASS YOU IDIOT..!!!!"</strong> </em>Hanbin snapped,  he's almost rapping but sounded more like nagging, a grown habit that he does when things are too much for him to take, it's like a defence mechanism to cover his building anxiety, He has a knack for unpredictable humour like that and so as Bobby.. It comes out naturally for both maybe being the rappers in their group has something to do with it.. Its actually funny and cute but not between them.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"YAAHH..??!!"</em> </strong>Bobby snapped back still residing on top of the latter, Their compromising position is one thing but the way it's affecting them is also another different story.. Hanbin had it worse since he's inlove with Bobby secretly.. As much as its a win win for him he couldn't deny the guilt.. He thinks it's inappropriate. Maybe for the older it's just an act of superiority trying to put him in place or giving him a lesson for misbehaving but for the younger it's more than that, It's always been more than that when it involves the older.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Can you please get off me now..???? This is so embarrassing.."</strong> </em>Hanbin asked but more like begging in his not so confident voice.. If Bobby heard the quiver in his tone he didn't say anything nonetheless his anxiousness lessen and the older is complying to his request without causing more trouble.. He's had so much for the night.. It's exhausting. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin don't need to check his reflection in the mirror to know he's terribly red, He could feel it like a punch in the face.. His cheeks are burning hot don't even talk about his ears they could've melted from the heat, there's goosebumps mocking his skin its almost disgusting.. The stupid effect Bobby had on him.. While the older seemed normal, a little too normal for Hanbin's liking.. Doing some stretching even like WHO DAFAK DOES THAT..??!! </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Are you enjoying this..??"</em></strong> Hanbin can't help asking, He felt offended.. He felt like shit and Bobby's just flexing..??!! </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ooh..I'm having so much fun.."</strong> </em>The older replied annoyingly.. He really knows which exact buttons to push when it comes to the younger.. And poor Hanbin just couldn't keep up.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Am I a joke to you..????" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm, you're cute I could kiss you right now.."</strong> </em>Bobby uttered with a smile that reach his eyes.. The adoring smile that always makes his eyes disappear.. The same smile that makes the younger's heart skip a beat.. And that's it Hanbin is done for.. Before he could make a bigger fool of himself he run towards the bathroom to hide his embarrassement.. Bobby chuckling in the background.. </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p> </p><p>They or more like Bobby decided to have room service for dinner.. Insisting going out takes a lot of time and wasting energy when they can just sit there and relax while waiting for their food to come and tip the person for courtesy Hanbin just rolled his eyes on that.. </p><p> </p><p>Their food arrived in convenience, The older is the happiest from the sight of his precious pizza, in times like this Hanbin forgets the world outside.. He could watch Bobby being excited like a kid all day, How only now he realised that it doesn't take a ten hours plane ride to seek for his reverie..?? That infact the refuge he wanted and needed badly is the person presented before him all along.. Bobby is that person, Bobby is Hanbin's sweetest escape.. </p><p> </p><p>They're eating quietly, it's a comforting silence between them, Something that comes naturally, it's a comfort they're naturally accustomed with from the years and years of being together.. A very familiar feeling and sense of belonging without having to say anything.. They just happen to fit perfectly, they're like a match made in heaven, contrasting yet complimenting one another.. They're SOULMATES.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin loves to wander both physically and mentally, that's what he's doing right now but Bobby's longing stares didn't escape his strong sense of feeling.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What..?? What are you looking at..??"</strong></em> The younger voicing out his thoughts.. His consciousness working handy.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Nothing,i just can't help it..</strong></em>(he's staring at Hanbin's soul and it's not an exaggeration, he is) <em><strong>I don't remember the last time I saw you like this,</strong></em>(the younger can't take the attention it's too much) <strong><em>this close.. This long.... You're beautiful.."</em></strong> Full of sincerity and admiration.. Eyes sparkling with fondness  and warmth.. Watching the guy getting all flustered and blushing helplessly.. He's cute.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I always thought you were.."</strong></em> Bobby confessed.. He always confess and Hanbin always couldn't guess, always clueless.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"W, where's your luggage..??"</strong> </em>The younger blabber, The youngers reaction is worst than rejection.. Bobby snorted in annoyance..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And here you are ruining the mood by changing the subject.."</strong></em> His expression turned cold and his usually smiling eyes becomes darker and frosty.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why can't you take compliments properly..??"</strong></em> He already lost his appetite, His enthusiasm to finish the whole thing vanished from the poor respond he received.. Hanbin always knows how to fuck him up without even trying.. And hes not the one to mask his irritation when the subject is also aware of what he did.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I didn't ask for it.."</em></strong> The younger reprimands, keenly watching and observing Bobby who's visibly annoyed, completely widthawing himself from his seat food left unfinished.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dumb...."</strong></em> Bobby gruff under his breath but loud enough for the latter to hear.. He walks away before they start arguing again.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dumber...!!!!"</strong></em> Hanbin scowled making sure it reaches the older's ear.. He's also upset without too much thought he grabs the remaining pizza slices and shove them all in his mouth like a toddler throwing tantrums.. He didn't mean to keep messing up the way he did.. He just don't know how to deal with Bobby's sincere words..Words that hits him straight in the heart, words that he's dying to hear from time to time but too afraid to accept them as well.. </p><p> </p><p>Moments and times like this he wish he's still the Hanbin he left in Seoul, The Hanbin who's not scared to run after Bobby and pester him with cuddles no matter how the older says he hates them until they're lovey-dovey again.. </p><p> </p><p>God he wants to embrace Jiwon, He wants to cage him with all his love for him and he wants to suffocate and wither against the older's warmth.. They used to be like that.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby's brushing his teeth when he enter the bathroom they shared a look in the mirror Bobby look away first.. That sting but he ignores it.. He scoots closer taking his own toothbrush, their shoulders almost touching but Bobby take one step aside, another sting in Hanbin's heart.. His hands trembling when he squeezed the toothpaste out if Bobby noticed he didn't say anything.. </p><p> </p><p>They're brushing awkwardly Bobby avoiding him entirely while he's completely gawking over him.. The air is suffocating.. The older rushed his way out leaving Hanbin looking like a kicked pouting puppy with his toothbrush still stuck in his mouth while watching the latter out.. What a pity..</p><p> </p><p>He's done another shower to cool himself down and buy the older sometime too.. He's that considerate.. Bobby gets a lot of special treatment from him that's a fact which gain him unlimited complains from the rest of the members back then, They got used to the concept eventually and just live with it.. </p><p> </p><p>He's drying his hair with a towel when he went out of the bathroom and found Bobby lying on the sofa, His back facing Hanbin.. That left another pang in his heart.. If he contemplated all the events from earlier properly he's more than sure the older will battle his way to share the bed with him.. Guess that's not the case anymore since he fucked it up.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin walk closer, approaching the spot the older's occupying.. He stood there not saying anything, Watching the latter's figure.. The older must've felt the intensity of his stares that he pulled the towel resting in his lower limbs to completely hide his face.. He didn't back out at the action.. He stayed there.. </p><p> </p><p>He's having inner battle on how to deal with the situation.. One part wants to just let it go, to just let it pass but the other's screaming for him to do something it's his fault afterall.. But who will he listen to this time..?? He always let his inner demons win thinking its for the common good of everybody.. But right now he's not after everyone's well being.. He's up for Bobby's resolve.. </p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't hurt if he try.. </p><p> </p><p>He could be invading someone's privacy but it's now or never.. Hanbin take the little space available.. He's hesitant and overall scared of possibilities that Bobby would go berserk on him but he's already there.. There's no holding back.. Heaving a deep sigh he scooted closer, close enough that their bodies sharing the same warmth but not completely touching, His tights pressed against Bobby's lower back.. His heart starts fluttering.. The wonders Bobby do to him unknowingly, effortlessly.. </p><p> </p><p>If Bobby is still awake which he strongly believed he is, the contact didn't get any reaction.. He didn't flinch, he didn't snap he didn't protest.. A direct aprroval and rejection all at once.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"....B,Bobby hyung..??"</strong></em> Hanbin stuttered, He's really nervous and his anxiety's spiking up.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's____Let's share the bed..?? Y, you're gonna hurt your back here....</strong></em>" Still no response from him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>".... Kimbob..??"</strong></em> He called for him Bobby didn't say a word, didn't even turn to look at him, He just reach for Hanbin's hand that's running soothing touches in his forearm discarding it away from him.. The younger couldn't stop the whimper that forced its way out of his throat.. That's the rejection he expected but he didn't expect it to hurt so bad.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stayed there a little longer admitting defeat.. It was a long day and now a longer night.. Maybe if he played along earlier it would've been the longest night worth shared of never ending banter, of unlimited bickering, sweet nothings and whispered teasing, of their tangled limbs and grabby hands underneath the cozy blankets and fluffy covers that's all worth the fun.. But what's done is done.. </p><p> </p><p>He took one more glance at the covered figure below him and with a heavy heart he left him and proceeds to his bed.. A huge comfy, fluffy bed that seeks for attention and He who seeks for soft cuddles and a company of a warm body bigger than his own but fits with him perfectly.. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes travelled on the big empty space of the bed, Bobby would fit there beautifully he thought.... His Bobby. </p><p> </p><p>He slept in the afternoon that's why he couldn't sleep but he's fully aware that's not the reason why he couldn't.. Last night during the whole flight he's mind is filled with his members, the fans and mostly the guy responsible for another sleepless night he'll surely spend later.. </p><p> </p><p>He's just right there, but he couldn't reach on to him.. Bobby offered himself wholeheartedly but he managed to push him away without even trying.. </p><p> </p><p>KIM HANBIN, a sucker for ruining everything.. Yeah, maybe that's how he is, that's how he's always been does he..?? </p><p> </p><p>He take another glance at Bobby's direction he hasn't move one bit from where and how he left him, he must've been sleeping.. Good for him, The younger left the bed again, taking the blackest with him and headed back to the older.. He's only wearing a robe and covered his face with a small towel not even longer that his arm span.. He must be suffocating now, Hanbin slowly removed the towel covering the latter's face.. No movements from the older, He's really sleeping soundly.. That's a relief.. He's looking at the other's side profile fondly.. He could list down a millions of reasons why he's inlove with this guy, this guy that owns a crooked smile, a stupid laugh and Hanbin's weak heart.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby's safely tucked with a blanket now, He looks cuddly but Hanbin can't afford it, not now but maybe not ever.. He shakes those uncertainties away for the last time.. His hands inside his pockets cuz he couldn't keep them to himself it he won't restrain them.. He's afraid those hands finds their way back to the person who's always been the subject of their affection.. </p><p> </p><p>He forced and drag his body back to his bed.. Tuck himself in and prayed to the God's he doesn't even believe existed.. He prayed for a brighter tomorrow hoping for a better day ahead for them..</p><p> </p><p>And again he spent the longest night with only Bobby wandering inside his head.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm beat and exhausted writing this chap, but somehow I kind of have a split personality that are pretty apparent on my way of writing scenarios cuz I switch mood like ON/OFF a lot.. It might be tiring to read this.... But either way lemme know how y'all feel about it..</p><p> </p><p>GUMAWO🖤❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this particular update got me inspired to post by @naztheearthling and @just_anotherhuman I owe Y'ALL so much....</p><p>hope it makes up for the long MIA....<br/>😂😂</p><p>I am mastering a degree in bachelor of fucked up narrations majoring in lame long ass dialogues so read away and hate me later.... </p><p>❤️🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flatter open, blinking a couple times getting use to the morning light, the long white curtains dancing along with the blowing wind that compliments the rays of sun peeking through the gap that directly hits Hanbin's face giving him that dreamy look first thing in the morning.. His messy hair covering almost half of his face but he didn't mind.. He continue watching the curtains and how it gracefully follow the rhythm of the wind and goes wherever it blows.. </p><p> </p><p>It's like Him and Bobby, They used to be like that he recalled, Wherever Bobby goes Hanbin follows.. He thinks this is the first time the older followed him instead of him following after the other.. Someway somehow he felt special.. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately get up, eyes roaming across the room, searching for that specific person, He's nowhere to be found.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Did he already left..?? Did he went back home..??"</strong> </em>The thought made his heart ache again, If Bobby decided to go without even bidding goodbye he think its only fair, He left him first too and without saying goodbye as well.. Guess their quits now.. But why is he hurting..???? </p><p> </p><p>The scenery from outside is sinfully beautiful but Hanbin's feeling a little under the weather from the turns and twists of events last night.. His plan to explore Sabtang today, a nearby island that caters the famous Stone Houses in the region went down the drain..</p><p> </p><p>Found himself trailing his way to the Art gallery instead.. Roco beamed at the sight of him, happily waving and gesturing him to come over so he did..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Good morning.."</strong></em> She greeted happily but the latter couldn't find the will to return back the same smile he received and tried to at least spare a timid one that didn't reach his eyes..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Morning...."</strong> </em>Hanbin greeted back to her..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"How's your first night in Batanes..?? wait did you even sleep..?? Or should I ask, Did he let you sleep..??"</strong> </em>There's an obvious teasing in her tone and as much as he wants to humor her he don't see any point at that now.. Bobby's gone.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Please don't.."</strong> </em>He almost sound desperate saying those words.. And the pout he's grown accustomed with since he wake up earlier is now plastered back in his face..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ooh grumpy are we..?? Hm,</strong></em> (she can't contain another smile seeing the latter sulking, Hanbin is just too cute) <em><strong>Hey its OK you can yell at me feel free to do so.."</strong> </em>Hanbin look back at her completely dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm serious here.... You know what, let's just drop the formality, we're friends OK..?? Don't treat me indifferently I would really be upset.. Let's be friends Hanbin please..??" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And that's the start of their now blooming friendship, Roco is comfortable to be around with, she's very talkative and positive.. She's really considerate too and never made Hanbin feel like he's a tourist....They immediately click. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤 ❤️</p><p>Since Hanbin really has nothing else to do he decided to accompany his new found friend, observing and learning as well while the latter guides tourists that wants to tour the Art gallery and by afternoon after a few roundabouts Hanbin already get the hang of it and even found himself assisting for her, She let's him, it actually amazes her how the guy can memorize history he also just learned yesterday with so much details.. </p><p> </p><p>It's past lunch when the two finally had the Art gallery for themselves and Hanbin is bored to death.. Out of nowhere he asked.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"How can I make it up to someone..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Huh..??"</strong> </em>She lifts her head and turns towards Hanbin with a little frown. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I want to make it up to someone but I really don't know what to do.."</strong> </em>He proceeds informing, They're now staring at each other.. One with questioning look and the other is unsure... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're reffering to your husband right..??"</strong></em> Hanbin was taken aback again, remembering how Bobby introduced himself last night.. He blushed. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I've been really curious about your ring since yesterday.. I just couldn't bring myself to ask I mean its not ethical considering you're our guests but when I saw him wearing the same ring well how should I say it..??" </strong></em>Hanbin don't know how to respond to that.. He's gone speechless.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"To be honest I wasn't buying his "I'M THE HUSBAND" claim, I feel like he could be joking or something but it also doesn't seem like he's playing.. And he's really possessive of you too.. I almost called him out for it last night but you guys look adorable together.. He genuinely cares for you.."</em></strong> There's smile in her face and sincerity in her eyes upon saying those words that got the latter thinking.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You think so..?? "</strong> </em>He asked with uncertainty and she rolled her eyes at that as if it's the most normal thing to do.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't just think so.... I saw it with my own eyes.. I'm more than convinced.."</strong></em> She insist leaving no room for the other to argue.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So what should I do..?? He's really upset with me.."</strong> </em>He's pouting adorably obviously unaware how endearing he looks at the moment.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What did you even do..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I just____</strong></em> (biting his lower lip for a sec) <em><strong>well, I didn't mean it.. Its just that, He said something and I don't know how to react the way I should and screw it up.."</strong></em> He stated pouting, averting his gaze too ashamed to meet the latter's eyes focusing on the rips of his jeans instead. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Poor thing.."</strong> </em>She said sighing, watching the other fiddling with the lose threads of his jeans. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What should I do..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin asked again, sounding a little too desperate.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't know him so I have no idea what works best.."</strong> </em>She honestly replied watching the latter sulk even more but its cute.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So I'm helpless..???? Right..?? I knew it.."</strong></em> He pouted the most pout he could that day.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Well i know one thing and it always works for me____"</strong> </em>He cuts her off by pulling both her hands so hard making her turn towards him and now they're face to face.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Please tell me.. I might not look like it but i'm really desperate...." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"OK, believe it or not but i could see that you really are indeed desperate my friend.."</strong></em> She said making the latter sulk again and she laugh at it.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Fine stop sulking you giant baby.." </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Just tell me what to do now pretty please...."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Make up sex that should do the trick i swear it's the most effective.... Well atleast for me.."</strong> </em>She replied cooky as if it's just a common topic like the currency exchange or a weather report.. Not even lifting her head up.. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Make up sex..????</strong> </em>(Hanbin is shooketah) <em><strong>OK, you're cute but that's not funny.." </strong></em> Denying all the stupid mix feelings creeping in his system.... He's blushing like an idiot under the sun, how embarrassing gladly Roco's busy with a magazine or else he's gonna die in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He's not my husband ok, He was just playing with you when he said that....i cannot believe you actually bought it.."</strong></em> He informed, he hates the disappointment on his tone.. He's not sure if it's because of his new friends foolishness or from the reality that he's not married with Bobby.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wait i'm not following....You're not married with him..??!! For real..????"</strong> </em>She asked shock evident in her face.. Hanbin feel like the biggest joke at that moment.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yeah, and you can laugh at your new friend here, he's actually a clown.. Oh and yeah he's married to Joker too if i may add.."</strong></em> Hanbin sardonically commented in a serious face receiving a crisp laughter from the latter.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Bobby's luggage arrived with the person no one would imagine to be seen with him.. Jung Jaewon, looking all fresh and hot Bobby almost regret inviting him to the island but he's desparate for help..</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>Waah, this place is so out of this world.. i could literally live here after my retirement.."</em> </strong>His eyes are too busy wandering, Obviously fascinated with the new environment they're in and Bobby isn't a fan of this too much too happy Jaewon. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Don't get me wrong but could you at least look for another island that's a little farther from here cuz that's already our plan.." </em></strong>Bobby bluntly stated.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"We could be neighbours..that'd be fun.."</em> </strong>The older replied with full enthusiasm, but sadly Bobby's not having it.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I don't want to be your neighbour.."</em> </strong>He replied flatly without paying attention to the guy walking beside him. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAAH..??!!</strong> </em>(hitting the latter by the arm receiving a glare back) <strong><em>i'm here cuz you cried for help.. don't you think you should be kissing my ass right now..??!!"</em> </strong>they stop in their tracks Bobby looks at him, no Bobby murdering him with glare.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"JUGULE..????"</em> </strong>Bobby asked the older was stunned for a sec before stupidly smiling and shakes his head along looking back at the younger.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Waah, you talk like that to your brother-in-law..?? jinjja..??!!"</em></strong> He's i disbelief.. Stupified even.. Their bickering proceeds like normal.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're not even blood related so technically we have nothing to do with you.."</strong></em> Bobby as a matter of factly retort and resume walking as if he's not there with someone, leaving the other guy behind.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Is there even a WE between you two..??"</strong> </em>Jaewon stated, loud enough for the younger ahead to hear.. Bobby stop walking but didn't turn he take that as his cue to follow, smiling from his mini victory.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let me just remind you dongsaengi,</strong> </em>(he continue while getting closer to the younger) <em><strong>MY Hanbinie and you are just FRIENDS.. Don't take ownership of someone who isn't yours to keep.."</strong> </em>He stop beside the younger sporting a disgusting sweet smile that Bobby would love to wipe off of his face.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I swear to god JaeWon____"</em> </strong>Bobby's mad and offended but he can't control the sulk from taking over, The older is right to begin with.. </p><p> </p><p>Jaewon gets it like the annoying older brother that he is.... </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"OK ok ok.. I'm just fucking with you why you so pressed man..???? Chill...."</em> </strong>Patting the latter's shoulder for consolation, they always bicker and banter just to get into each others nerve but they really never get into a serious fight.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I CAN'T.. Not when there's someone who's trying to steal him away from me..??"</strong> </em>Bobby shared still sulking looking at everything but Jaewon before him..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Duguya..????"</strong> </em>Curiosity written all over his face.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ah mweolla..!!!! "</strong> </em>Shaking off the older arms he didn't realised was on his shoulder.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Let's head back to the hotel and see for yourself.."</em> </strong>Leaving the older for the second time, Jaewon follows immediately. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Are we staying in one room then..??</em> </strong>(the older inquired, no response from Bobby) <em><strong>That'd be fun, I'll share the bed with Hanbi____"</strong></em> Bobby turn to him again in a flash, Jaewon for a sec thought that was hot but smiled nonetheless knowing the younger hates it annoying him even more. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Do you really have a death wish..??"</em></strong> It's only just past lunch and Bobby's already exhausted.. Keeping up with the older's out of this world energy is a hard labor he never prepared himself for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Aigoo, you're a hopeless Jiwon-ah.. so fucking possessive.. You're not even an item yet.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>The two rappers are still bickering when they arrived in the hotel, Bobby booked the room across Hanbin's for the older before he left so it will be easier for him to monitor the latter just incase..</p><p> </p><p>after what happened last night he's no longer sure if he can still keep pursuing Hanbin or stick to his original plan and stay with him since its already a lost battle.. And now he's contemplating whether bringing Jaewon along will help or he's just making things worse..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You know what i figured today..????"</strong> </em>Jaewon back again with his antics which Bobby was never a fan of.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're a goner.. You should see your self in the mirror man i can't even look at you...."</strong> </em>He added, not used to this side of Jiwon, He usually barks back whenever he attacks but this time all he get were constant glares, heavy sighs and all the stupid things a heart broken person possessed doing.. He doesn't like it one bit. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Jiwon,</strong></em> (he's now turned into his 360 serious self)<em><strong> i know i'm not your best option, i'll probably be the last person you want to see but please tell me what's going on..?? Did something happen last night..??"</strong> </em>Bobby remained silent just sitting on the couch head drop low..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Was it bad..??"</strong> </em>And before he could shot another question the younger is crying, or more like sobbing by the drastic shake of his shoulders.... Jaewon freaks out by surprise.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAH___YAH,YAH..???? W,why are you crying..???? fuck you're scaring me.."</strong> </em>He didn't even realised he reach for the latter and now patting his back like any friend would do during times like this. </p><p> </p><p>While crying, he told the older everything minus the jucier details, He thinks Jaewon doesn't have to know that.. And for the first time since they met, he actually felt the latter's sincere empathy for him and he's grateful for that..</p><p> </p><p>They finally found their mutual ground and that is Hanbin's well-being, Little by little Bobby's learning how the older truly cares for Hanbin like a real older brother, that he never see's the younger the way Bobby does, That what he and Hanbin is purely platonic.. And Bobby's the insecure idiot who gets jealous just because he doesn't trust himself enough.. He doesn't trust what he and Hanbin had that other's don't have.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Hanbin spent his whole day with Roco in the gallery.. He don't know where else to go, He thinks being alone is not the smartest thing to do cuz he knows he'll only keep thinking about Bobby and the things that happened the night before and he doesn't want that.... He's suppose to heal himself here and not constantly pining over the things that will only hurt him..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You know what, i think i should hire you now, You can literally asssist me here and i'm not even kidding.."</strong> </em>She mused, they're currently enjoying a platter of different types of fruits while having random conversation. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I can do that.. besides i'm unemployed I have all the time in the world.."</em> </strong>Hanbin meant it as a joke but his expression says otherwise.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't think i can pay you enough tho' it doesn't seem like you're average.."</strong> </em>She joke back with a matter of factly. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You don't even have to pay me.. i don't mind.."</strong> </em>Hanbin responded while munching on a slice of water melon tossing one lingering memory of the stupid fruit away.. God he needs a better distraction to avoid him from thinking and over thinking about Jiwon.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Don't get me wrong Hanbin i really like you here and i love your company but if you think you can solve your problems by ignoring them i'm sorry my friend but you need to rethink again.."</em> </strong>She bluntly commented they shared a look for a sec and Hanbin couldn't hold the stare so he averted his gaze looking guilty.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You know you did something wrong, and your problems won't solve itself unless you do something about it.. You must do something about it.."</em></strong> She sounded like Jinhwan and Yunhyeong in one Hanbin thought upon hearing those words from her.. And he knows she's right he should just stop being a coward sometimes cuz that never get him any good.. He run away and escape being the coward that he's always been.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I don't even know where he is, He's probably on his way back home now.."</em> </strong>Completely losing his appetite suddenly the watermelon taste like medicine to him and he resent that taste more than anything.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Gosh, I still want to torture you but i also can't stand you right now.. You're awful.."</strong> </em>She grunted while rolling her eyes in annoyance.. Hanbin just stare at her pouting.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"He's still here..</em> </strong>(she informed surprising Hanbin)<em><strong> I already checked with the receptionist earlier so stop being dramatic go and get your guy.."</strong> </em>She's back with her cheery tone humouring the guy across her who's now looking more livelier compare to the mood he's wearing this whole time.. The sparks in his eyes are visibly back too .. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Go before i force you out.... </strong></em>(she nags pulling the latter up and out of his seat) <em><strong>And don't come back here until you fix things with him.. You're no longer welcome here..Shooh..!!"</strong> </em>She playfully dismiss him, Hanbin complied with now a genuine smile on his beautiful face.. He glance at her one last time and waves her goodbye before exiting the door.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>It's already past ten in the evening, The two rappers are still drinking....</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I think i'm beat.. i'm sleeping here...."</strong> </em>Bobby collapsing on the bed looking exhausted and broken hearted.. He looks awful.. He's a mess, a hot awful mess at that.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ania, there's no room for you here.. go back to him.."</strong> </em>The older demand already pulling the younger out of the bed.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"MWOYA..??!! i booked this room...."</em></strong> He insist they're now playing tag of war with his arms.. The more Jaewon pull him up the harder Bobby put on his weight against the bed.. He has bigger built than the older he can just easily tuckle him if he wants but he's too out of it.. He only wants to rest or better sleep. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't give a fuck Jiwon..</strong> </em>(still pulling the latter off the bed) <em><strong>KOJO.... PALYI..!!!!"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wadafak..??!!"</strong> </em>He rolled down the bed when Jaewon climbed on to the bed and jump kick him out landing flat on the carpeted floor in his ass.. </p><p> </p><p>The older didn't stop there, he left the bed and drag Bobby who's still on the floor.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"KAH.... I'm so tired i want to go to sleep and i can't video sex Dongi if you're here with me....palyi..!!!!"</strong> </em>Forcing the latter out of his room..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Did you just____YAAH..!!!! </strong></em>(yanking his arm back forcefully) <strong><em>you already broke up as far as i'm aware...."</em></strong> Shooting the older with murdering glares as he gets up from the floor.. Dusting his ass up eyes not leaving the older.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So..????</strong></em> (shrugging Bobby off) <strong><em>We still fuck and don't worry its a mutual decision, I mean the breakup and the benefits.."</em> </strong>He stated with his gooey smile that he only show when he wants to irritate the younger..</p><p> </p><p>And it works all the time including now.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Why DAFAK would you keep fucking your Ex if you both decided to fucking break the fuck up..????"</em> </strong>Rapping his rant out accompanied by Jaewon's subtle silly head banging along with the rhythmic flow of Bobby's words.. </p><p> </p><p>He's definitely SMTM's grand champ for undesputed ways and reasons.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Wow that's a lot of fuck in one sentence you must be really mad bet you want me dead now too.."</em> </strong>The older commented with awe, The sarcasm too.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Oh you bet.."</em> </strong>Bobby scoffed.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"That's not the point right now, look i know you love your little dongsaeng so much I get that alright.. but dude i'm tired and horny now get the fuck out.."</em></strong> He grabbed the knob and open the door gesturing the latter out.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"We're not done talking about this.."</em> </strong>Bobby told him before he was being push out of the door.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Get out and get yourself laid too you need it.."</em> </strong>Closing the door straight to the youngers face and lock it with glee.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Bobby had no choice but to return to Hanbin's room.. </p><p> </p><p>He's watching the door when Bobby enter..</p><p> </p><p>He must be waiting for him, Hanbin looks like he's really waiting for him.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby just walk pass the guy and headed straigth to the bathroom.. </p><p> </p><p>Stripping himself down not even caring for the door not realising Hanbin tailed behind him..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"W,where have you been..??"</em></strong> Hanbin inquired eyes following Bobby as he enters the shower.. He didn't get any reply but he stayed there pouting like a toddler.. </p><p> </p><p>The rustling of water coming from the shower is the only noise audible in the room.. it didn't take long for Bobby to finish, He can still taste the alcohol in his mouth but he's sober enough to get a little flustered when he see's Hanbin leaning by the sink with his adorable pout on..</p><p> </p><p>He walks towards the sink completely naked and dripping, Hanbin's staring at him he could feel the intensity of his gaze but he didn't bother looking back he proceeds to brush his teeth instead.... Hanbin is just an arm away from where he's currently standing..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Kimbap..??"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Are you still upset with me..??"</em> </strong>Still no answer from the older. </p><p> </p><p>He hates being ignored the way Bobby's ignoring him.. He felt like crying, He doesn't even look at him.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin felt so rejected with the older's behavior.. And the suppressed whimpers started forcing their way out of his throat.. Yet Bobby remained unnerved until Hanbin couldn't take it anymore and stomp his way out crying like a child.. </p><p> </p><p>He slumped on the bed face straight to the pillow, he looked so pure with his muffled sobs, trembling shoulders emphasizing how badly he's crying, He's craving for Bobby's full attention now and they both know the older's aware of his antics.. </p><p> </p><p>Its like a self grown habit, a defence mechanism due to constant dealing with toxic people, unhealthy working environment, most of all anxiety, depression and lack of self love and constant depreciation..</p><p> </p><p>He's done this multiple times before and he always get things his way, But maybe not anymore considering the lack of response he's gotten so far.. He continue crying.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby found him in the same position while still crying, if it's a normal day the older would probably be rolling his eyes now while shaking his head but will also come for the big baby's rescue.. This time he just stood there, at a generous distance, he know Hanbin is waiting for him to come, part of him denied to give in but majority of his whole being is screaming to take action, he's conflicted beyond words.. </p><p> </p><p>He always let Hanbin win, He always let him have his way.. He spoiled him too much that it makes the younger so confident to pull this kind of tricks on him knowing he will end up yielding on to him.. Oh how he hate himself for that he realised. </p><p> </p><p>But then again he's there, walking forward until he's standing on the side of the bed just one reach away from the younger.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Do you think you can always get things your way acting like this..??"</em> </strong>Hanbin didn't answer but the crying becomes more intense what a cry baby Bobby's evil brain told him.. He ignored it, its his cry baby no matter what. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You really love tormenting me do you..??"</strong> </em>Bobby added, making the younger cry in hysterics, it's almost comical but the older don't find it funny at all.. If JU-NE is around he's probably be laughing his ass off while rolling on the floor by now gladly that idiot is miles away from them he missed such a good laugh.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Hanbin kumanhe...."</em> </strong>There's finality in his controlled firm tone, voice hoarse and deeper due to lack of sleep and exhaustion.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Shiro.."</em></strong> He replied with his tiny muffled voice over the pillow between hiccups and sniffles.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"God, I can't believe you're doing this, you keep doing this to me...."</em> </strong>Bobby voicing out his frustration, a breath away from snapping and Hanbin, the kid is still in his best child actor self crying his heart out.. All thanks too Jung Chanwoo for all the free acting lessons.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"YAH..??!!" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The yelling didn't do him justice the younger just continue wailing and he's getting a headache, how he wants to crash his head against the wall Hanbin has no idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I swear to god i'm out of this room if you keep this Kim Hanbin...." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He volts out to leave but Hanbin's already gripping the hem of the robe he's wearing.. He forget to bring his luggage with him so technically he's completely naked underneath the robe.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin's pouting at him with tears in his eyes, Bobby melts from the sight he's totally whip for the brat, his brat but he composed himself its not the time to go marshmallow now Jiwon.. Hanbin really thinks he's easy.. That should stop now.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let go.."</strong> </em>Bobby said in a flat and cold tone. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Shiro...."</em> </strong>Hanbin replied back in a whiny childish voice. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"This little____</em></strong>" He bite his lower lip to restrain himself from saying something he might end up regretting, Hanbin is super sensitive in his current state he should be very careful with his choices of words.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let go while I'm still asking nicely Hanbin.."</strong> </em>He repeated with he same firm tone. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Duwanna...."</strong> </em>Bobby sigh, who is he kidding..?? He's aware that a NO to Hanbin means a fucking NO.. He doesn't get why he can't stop crying, The guilt tripping torture is not what he expected to get from the silent treatment.. He shouldn't have tested the younger's patience.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby just keeps losing.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Then what do you want now..??"</em> </strong>Trying to coax the latter who's fingers are busy untying the knots of the older's robe, Bobby catch both his hands with his bigger ones.. Restraining them cuz God knows what those little evil hands does wonders and magics that badly affects his sanity..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Jiwonie...."</em> </strong>Hanbin answered cutely with sniffles and nonchalantly playing with the older's fingers that are still holding and keeping his smaller ones in a secure grip.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Jiwonie don't want to play with you anymore.."</strong> </em>Bobby uttered watching the younger infront of him.. At the same time he's feeling a little hot cuz Hanbin's breath is assaulting his bare chest unintentionally.. </p><p> </p><p>He might just pop a boner, if only not for Hanbin's constant crying he's surely hard down south by now and leaking.. </p><p> </p><p>Atleast he still got his intact conscience.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Duwana play with Jiwonie...."</em> </strong>Hanbin pouted for the nth time.. His eyes continue tearing up like waterfalls, Bobby already gave up holding him in a tight grip, He just let the younger play with his fingers whatever he please..</p><p> </p><p>Who knows Hanbin might really have a serious finger kink and Bobby's finger is definitely his favorite.. Bobby shake the stupid thought off of his brain and away from his groin if that make sense.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Then what do you want..?? Be more specific Hanbin I'm no fortune teller.." </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I want Jiwonie to stop getting upset with me.."</strong> </em>He lifts his head meeting Bobby's eyes.. the pout didn't go away either.. poor Bobby can't even look away, He hates how charming Hanbin can get sometimes.. That even when he's just their breathing it's already mind blowing beautiful for him.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I want warm cuddles i'm cold.. so very cold...."</em> </strong>He sounded dramatic and bossy at the same time, not to mention the tears he keeps shedding.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I want it now.."</strong> </em>Lifting both arms wide open waiting for his hug expectantly.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby can just smack his face in disbelief, squezzing it roughly.. </p><p> </p><p>This side of Hanbin is really getting into him in a good and bad way, he really got him wrapped around his fingers that he just knows which button to push and what strings to pull..</p><p> </p><p>Bobby's a sucker for him.. </p><p> </p><p>Either way he foolishly gave in.. Stupid(whipped) Jiwon. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You can't even say sorry to me.."</em> </strong>He speaks with a Hanbin tucked in his arms and clinging on to his waist like a koala, face leaning over the older's abdomen..</p><p> </p><p>His nose is clogged from the superb acting, the dude is still weeping, Bobby reach out for the box of tissue on top of the night stand, Motioning the younger to sneeze in and so he did without prior complains.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"But I didn't mean it.."</em> </strong>Hanbin confidently responded with another whine while his nose is being assaulted with tissue, He thinks Bobby purposely squeezed it harder too but he didnt say anything burying his whole face on the latter's almost completely bared chest right after.. </p><p> </p><p>He loves the smell of Bobby's skin on him.</p><p> </p><p>It somehow soothes and calm him..</p><p> </p><p>Weird but comforting.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Exactly that's why you should be more sorry.."</strong></em> The older quipped gaining more crying from the younger who refuse to admit defeat, always so stubborn.. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe the members are right he spoiled him too much and its all coming back to him like a bitch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'm already hugging you so can you stop crying now..?? You're such a baby.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"But I'm your baby...."</em> </strong>Fuck the audacity Bobby mentally swear.. He's really doomed and he has no witty comeback for the latter's claim he's dumb like that.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You didn't eat today do you..??"</em></strong> Diverting the subject hoping it'll completely change the mood, the tension between them is already suffocating and Bobby's been secretly rutting for neglecting his desire as a man for a while now so he considers being close to Hanbin is going to be the end of him, but he also cannot deny the fact that there's always been a sexual attraction and tension going on between them.. They just refuse to acknowledge it because Bobby is a human dick and Hanbin is just dumb and naive.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're mad...."</strong></em> He replied between sniffles rubbing his face onto the latter's robe like a cut purring..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"That doesn't mean you cannot eat you idiot.."</strong></em> Pulling away from the younger despite of the strong resistance from the other.. Lifting Hanbin's chin and wiping the younger's cheek with his thumb.. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meeting one another.. Hanbin didn't let go of his hold on his waist but lock both his arms around him instead and the staring contest between them remains as well.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You didn't feed me.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're really gonna be the death of me Kim Hanbin.."</strong> </em>Hanbin just pout lifting his head waiting for something and Bobby for the thousandth time cave in, giving the younger a peck on the forehead.. And just like that the younger finally quit his drama but not the clinging.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Bobby called for a late dinner he haven't eaten anything as well.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You know I cannot answer the door if you're going to keep clinging to me like this.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dont care...."</strong> </em>Hanbin muttered almost dozing off embracing Bobby who's been standing there for who knows how long, he's feet's getting numb being rooted their without movement.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're such a brat, let me get the door.."</strong> </em>Receiving nonstop headshakes from the latter.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I will comeback I swear.."</strong> </em>Hanbin only hold him tighter even his legs are now pinning Bobby on his spot it would've been funny except that the situation isn't.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Bin, I'm fucking tired give me a break too will you..??"</strong></em> The older is in the verge of breaking down and splitting himself into two.. If only he could.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Just let me get the door OK, then you can do whatever you want with Jiwonie, I promise.."</strong> </em>Kissing the top of the younger's head as he waits for him to comply.... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>As soon as he settled the food on the table beside the bed Hanbin immediately pull him back, He didn't argue when the younger settle himself on his lap, Hanbin becomes ten times more clingy after his series of emotional manipulation.. Bobby's used to it by now.. This isn't the first time and he's not looking forward to what's in store for him..</p><p> </p><p>There's a lot more to come and he don't know if he's patient enough to resist them.. Hanbin has a keen ability of driving Bobby to the edge and he does it without a sweat.. It will be another long night.. </p><p> </p><p>He's spoon feeding him, Hanbin loves the attention.. But it's dangerous for Bobby's account.. He don't know just how far the younger will go after him this time because this time he's responsible why the situation even occurred..</p><p> </p><p>Back in Séoul when the same thing happens its always either Hanbin's being stubborn or when he say or do something that he doesn't mean to get the other members upset with him and the only way to get him out of his own rebellion is Bobby's withdrawal and absence from him.. There was never a time where he upset's Bobby personally that it involves their feelings for each other, well not something Hanbin is aware of cuz if anything the older won't tell.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Full.."</strong></em> Hanbin refusing another spoon from Bobby, the older didn't try pushing he ate it instead, opening a bottle and handed it to Hanbin.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"OK, drink your water.. All of it.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's complying to him again, but he can't be too sure Hanbin is wiser than this, there must be a catch Bobby figured.. He clean and fix everything even persuaded the kid to take his shower.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Bobby sits in the couch.. Stretching his neck a few cracks of bones here and there, he's completely sobered up and the exhaustion his body keep denying has finally break loose and now it's starting to crawl all over his system.. He can feel it in his nerves rushing through his bones.. He sigh once again dropping his head on the back rest and close his eyes.. </p><p> </p><p>They're in speaking and cuddling terms again but that doesn't mean they're completely reconciled, they still need to have that conversation, they still must have that talk.. its already giving him a headache.. He remains in that position, eyes still close.. And he didn't even notice when Hanbin return until he feels him moving on top of him.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"W__what are you doing..??"</em> </strong>Bobby is taken aback, Hanbin looks like he's going to swallow him alive right there.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"H, Hanbin..????"</em></strong> He swallowed the invisible lumps in his throat.. The younger's literally caging his thighs between his spread legs as he kneel down the couch, both hands on each side of the back rest he's leaning on at the moment.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"H, Hanbinie want to say sorry and make it up to you Jiwonie.."</strong> </em>That meant to sound cute but not when Hanbin's sitting directly on his crotch now while he's slowly assaulting him with tormenting slow grinds rubbing his dick against the only fabric he's wearing.. </p><p> </p><p>The words spoken by the younger rings differently in Bobby's ear.. He's cock twitch from the thought alone and he knows Hanbin felt it too.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Jiwonie, I'm sorry...." </strong></em>He speaks, voice sounded cute and seductive.. Making Bobby's dick twitch underneath his robe once again.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Fuck...." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Hanbinie, didn't mean to upset you.. Please forgive me..??"</em> </strong>Bobby realised Hanbin isn't wearing anything under his robe as well and that had him completely hard.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"FUCK HANBIN......."</strong></em> He felt paralysed the moment Hanbin slip his finger under Bobby's robe while they're having intense eye contact.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"D__DON'T..??!!"</em> </strong>He swallows again feeling Hanbin gripping the head of his fully hard erection.. He couldn't make sense of what's happening but he could feel every rub the younger is doing with his rod and the way he's playing with his slit that is now leaking madly.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"W, what are you trying to do..??"</strong> </em>Bobby's already breathless, the nakedness of Hanbin's ass rubbing against his exposed inner thigh and Bobby is a closed case.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Jiwonie please stop being upset with me..??"</strong></em> Hanbin breathed in his ears and he could've sworn the bastard lick him there too bringing shivers down to his spine all the way to the tip of his aching hard as rock cock.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"O__OK b, but you need to_____STOP you little brat before I fucking lose it..!!!!"</strong> </em>He growled forcing himself out of the latter's weight pushing him aside with vigor.. Hanbin fall on the space bedose him.. He felt bad after doing that and seeing the younger's hurt expression. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Jiwonie don't want me anymore..??"</em></strong> Hanbin once again felt like trash from the rejection, looking like a kick puppy barely sitting on the edge of the sofa.. The older quickly pulls him back to avoid the latter from falling.. Hanbin didn't protest.. </p><p> </p><p>The hurt expression in his face is heart breaking.. pulling his feet up and curling himself into the corner with the most distance he can get away from Bobby.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"FUCK NO, I__IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BIN...."</strong> </em>He don't know what else to say that won't make the situation even worse mentally noted to kick himself later.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You don't want me anymore...."</strong></em> Hanbin uttered in broken voice, he's crying once again.. Hugging himself, his face hidden over the fold of his limbs.. Its a relief he's flexible like that.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hanbin stop, please just STOP..?? Its not what you're thinking I swear.. FUCK..??!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I'M THINKING OF WAYS TO FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW..!!!!"</strong></em> He didn't mean to yell or shout, he's just lost as much, panicking and still horny and hard.. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>GOD YOU'RE____Bin,</strong> </em>(he kneel down in front of the younger) <strong><em>trust me you don't want to do this, I, I mean not like this.."</em> </strong>There's the obvious uncertainty in his voice, like he don't know what he's saying, which is partly true.. He's exhausted mind, body and soul if he's being honest he don't want this conversation at all.. He only wants to call it a night, its past midnight for crying out loud and here they are with another never ending misunderstanding to torment them as long as it can.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Listen Bin,</strong></em> (he reach for the latter's hand but Hanbin yank his hand back tightly holding himself again) <em><strong>it's not that I don't want you, I want you OK..?? so bad....</strong></em> (desperation apparent in his voice) <em><strong>But I didn't want you like that, I mean AHSHIT..!! Why am I so bad at this..?? </strong></em>(mumbling to himself but Hanbin heard it and back to the younger who's still hiding his face in his own embrace) <em><strong>What I'm trying to say is I want to want you like that but I want more than that.. </strong></em>(he paused, contemplating of he said it right but he's convince its wrong) <em><strong>I want us to be more than that.. Yes I have countless thoughts of doing inappropriate things to you,</strong></em> (reaching out for the younger's hand again) <strong><em>and forgive me for keep thinking of doing inappropriate things with you but more than anything I want to make love to you....</em> </strong>(Hanbin push his hands away off of him without looking, Bobby didn't mind he thinks he deserve that but he remained there in front of him still on his knees) <strong><em>I'm not here just for fuck Hanbin, I want you more than any of that.. </em></strong>(for the last time he tried his luck running his fingers on to the latter's arms, he wasnt push away this time)<em><strong> I Love You somuch you know that.... Right..??"</strong></em> He ask not expecting any response, Hanbin doesn't need to answer now.. He could wait, He will always wait and will keep waiting for Hanbin.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I'm not denying you, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel that way, I'm sorry for making you feel that way...."</em> </strong>Bobby trying to explain as best he could, it pains him seeing Hanbin cries again, knowing it's his own doing.. But he doesn't want to take advantage of every chance thrown his way, Hanbin deserves the world and if he couldn't give that to him atleast he wants to shower him with all the love he can give and that includes respecting him whole heartedly.. If in the end they're really meant to be together then sex could wait.. He don't mind.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You've been through so much,</em></strong> (his fingers caressing the latter's neck all the way to his nape, his thumb rubbing the softness of Hanbin's peeking left cheek from the side) <em><strong>T</strong><strong><em>he</em> world has been so cruel with you please don't be so hard on yourself too..??</strong></em> (sincerity evident from his pleas) <em><strong>I can't stand seeing you like this.. It's breaking my heart Hanbin, I could die.." </strong></em>Tears streaming down his face now and he don't even realise it.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin is no better, for the nth time that night he's sobbing.. Hating himself for being the way he is and for turning to be the person he's become.. He resent himself for stooping so low that he's nearly lost self respect in hope to please other people forgetting Bobby is not like everybody else.. cuz just like him the older gives more than what he gets and just like him he loves without asking anything in return.. He's a fool for doing this to Bobby, for doing this to himself, for doing these to them.. The older don't deserve this, he don't deserve this.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I'm sorry for making you feel things you shouldn't feel right now.."</em> </strong>Bobby continue with his apologies, they're crying in a heart-wrenching symphony, both hearts breaking in tormenting harmony.. It's as if their suffering knows no boundaries, knows no limits.. </p><p> </p><p>When will it ever end..??</p><p> </p><p>When will Hanbin stops hurting..?? </p><p> </p><p>When will Bobby stops loving him..?? </p><p> </p><p>The answers are still unknown, and what happens tomorrow remains a mystery. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever in store for them got one hoping it wouldn't break them apart even more, while the latter could only wish for everything to be over..</p><p> </p><p>They're both physically, mentally, emotionally and even spiritually beaten and drained.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I should be helping you and not forcing things out to you....Baby I'm so sorry.."</strong> </em>Was the last words Hanbin heard from the older before sleep has taken over him.. Bobby envies that trait of Hanbin, he could sleep anywhere, anytime and anyhow.. Even when he's standing, that's his specialty he remembered Chanwoo saying that one night making everyone laugh including the subject..</p><p> </p><p>He miss that Hanbin longingly.. </p><p> </p><p>That one particular Hanbin who would always laugh at silly things, that Hanbin who stupidly smiles even with simple nothings..</p><p> </p><p>If Bobby could sell his soul to the devil just to get the smile and laughter back to Hanbin he would.. </p><p> </p><p>But this time and the past previous days it seemed like smiling and laughing is such a luxury even his millions of dollars could never afford.. </p><p> </p><p>He look at the sleeping figure and silently pray to all the God's who could possibly hear him, he prays for never ending patience and unlimited resilience that no matter how it gets harder he wouldn't end up giving up on Hanbin.. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't see that, even in his last breath he wants to fight for Hanbin.. He wants to fight with him in any battle he's facing.. And he wants the younger to realise that even if the whole universe turned their back on him he's there, he's always going to be there for him.. Always with him.... </p><p> </p><p>Lastly he prayed for the younger's safety and well being, like he does every night, ending his prayer for guidance and blessings for the people he loves and care about from the heavens....</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gently scoop the younger still in his deep slumber on the sofa and carried him, tucking Hanbin carefully in his neglected bed under the warm covers.. </p><p> </p><p>The latter's face is swollen from all the crying, His tears straken cheeks, Bobby trace them lovingly with the back of his index finger.. His eyes never left Hanbin's beautiful face..</p><p> </p><p>He smiled losing his eyes.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sweet dreams Love.."</strong></em> He whispered followed by a stolen kiss on the latter's pouting lips.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dunno but this update i find really funny, annoying and disturbing.. Why did i even write it..????<br/>😂 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe, just maybe they're both opening up and trying to fix their stupid feelings....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read away....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️</p><p>Another long night has passed in almost a blur for Hanbin....</p><p> </p><p>He's been awake for a while now but still looking dazed,his brain still floating in the solar system..</p><p> </p><p>he had a dream last night, but it feels so real.... </p><p> </p><p>in that dream Bobby is smiling at him while wishing him sweet dreams and stealing a kiss to him.... not in the top of his head,not in the forehead, not in his cheeks but his lips....His pouting lips to be exact..</p><p> </p><p>he cannot believe how detailed his dream was.. infact he can still feel the warmth of Bobby's lips against his.... subconsciously his finger trace his lips.... feeling the softness of it and again for the nth time that very morning he thinks.... was it really just a dream..???? cuz if it is, why did he even wake up in the first place..??!! he hates it....</p><p> </p><p>He's alone again, he knows....</p><p> </p><p>Bobby has been like the wind, he just comes and goes.... he should get use to it by now, its not like the way things are back in Seoul.. </p><p> </p><p>they've been constantly arguing, fighting even mostly his fault, he's strongly convinced he's very mature but he don't know why when it comes to the older he turns into a difficult childish brat wanting nothing but his full attention.. </p><p> </p><p>He also knows that Bobby has been nothing but understanding towards him he even wonders how he put up with him all his time when he can't even stand his own self sometimes.... And these days it's like that most of the time.. </p><p> </p><p>It's been three days since he arrived there and whether he likes it or not his mind and body are like ganging up on him.. </p><p> </p><p>He easily picks up on a routine, like waking up at seven in the morning, taking a shower minus the day dreaming or wishful thinking, he gets dressed, walks out of his room and trails down to the Art gallery just like what he did yesterday but today he felt even worse.. He just don't want to entertain the negativity besides he's been really great with play pretends lately.. Well unless he's in front of Bobby then surely he'll fuck it all up big time without breaking a sweat.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Good morning...."</strong> </em>He greeted Roco who's quite surprise, he's earlier than yesterday.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Well good morning to you too sunshine, you seem different today....</strong></em>" She cooed eyeing the latter up and down as if searching for things she shouldn't be looking..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I know what you're thinking and you can stop now because i have nothing...."</strong> </em>Dismissing the latter's suspicious glances scooting himself on the same seat he's been occupying since yesterday in the little lounge they have in the gallery.. Roco follow suit taking the seat across him. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Really why not..?? Should i do the searching on his body instead..??"</strong></em> She playfully wink at him when Hanbin look her way looking unimpress.. Her mischievous smile didn't falter. One thing Hanbin figured about his new friends is that she's a tough cookie and he likes that since he's nanchalantly harsh(his members claimed). </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Do you wanna die..????"</strong> </em>Hanbin exclaimed recklessly, he's shock right after and covered his mouth with his hands making the other giggle....</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"God you're possessive that's cute.."</strong> </em>Gaining a blushing Hanbin in the process throwing a cushion on to her direction that gained another laughter from the other. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So what happened..???? Did it worked..??</strong></em>" She asked gaining silence in return.. Hanbin started sulking, she got the memo instantly and didn't tease further. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"That would be a no.."</strong> </em>Roco mutter silently but Hanbin heard it loud and clear.. Head hanging low while his fingers are fidgeting the lace on his jeans.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He doesn't want me like that, Heck he just doesn't like me at all.."</strong> </em>Hurt evident on his tone.. He can't even meet the latter's eye from embarrassment.. He's just so ashamed of himself thinking of the stupid things he tried doing last night.. His failed attempts and advances that only made him pathetic.. He's beyond guilty and disgusted. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm so sorry for even suggesting you that but did he tell you that..??"</strong> </em>The latter feeling guilty as well, she really didn't mean to make the situation get more complicated because of her unnecessary suggestion that Hanbin took whole heartedly but miserably failed to do either way.. And seeing her new friend looking so down the way he does at the moment only made her feel worse. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No...."</strong> </em>He responded in almost like a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Then stop putting words in his mouth....</strong> </em>(she scolds making Hanbin look up to her) <em><strong>You're really disappointing me right now.."</strong> </em>Hanbin pout at that gaining a head shake from her.. </p><p> </p><p>Roco abandoned her seat and proceeds to the guy's direction.. Flops herself on the empty space beside Hanbin.. Rubbing the latter's arm soothing him a little. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You could do better than that, Don't be too hard on yourself boo.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't know what's going on between you two but the looks of him this morning is just terrible.. Literally twice as you.."</strong> </em>She informed deliberately gaining the latter's full attention.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You saw him..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"<strong>This morning as in very early it's still really dark.. in the garden, he stayed there for a while too.. He looked lost or something.."</strong></em> She clarified remembering the unexpected encounter he had with Bobby earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>How are you sure it was him..??" </strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He's wearing the same cardigan you had yesterday DUH..??!! And God knows you might hate me for saying this but there's no guy as hot as him in this island, trust me I've seen a lot of tourists and foreigners of different races on the daily but nothing comes close to him, he's just fucking HOT and delicious.. "</strong> </em>Roco stated in total delight no longer cautious about profanities knowing the latter sees Bobby in the same light but definitely not having the same feels about their subject.. She knows just one look from Hanbin gives away how he truly feels for Bobby and it's still a puzzle for her why the two are being difficult with each other when obviously they are both head over heels to one another..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I know right..?? "</strong> </em>Hanbin agreed and they two laugh..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So you shouldn't stop Hanbin, don't let that beautiful creature get away.... If you don't step up your game i swear I'm stealing him from you.."</strong> </em>She warned in a taunting manner..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"We're friends why would you steal my man..??"</em> </strong>The latter retort while pouting it has become part of the habit but its cute..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's be ex-friends then if you keep chickening out Hanbin, you're wasting God's hot creation.."</strong> </em>She responded almost growling, making Hanbin sulk knowing fully well that she's proving a point but as much as he wanted to do something about his secret love for his hyung he's too scared to even try.. he's had too much on his plates right now, been through countless rejections over the years, he don't think he could take another heartbreak if he dare try his luck with Bobby.. He knows the older loves him but not the way Hanbin does.. He see's him like a brother, its always been platonic and was never romantic atleast that's what he best believe. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Bet he's good in bed.."</strong></em> Roco commented out of nowhere that snaps Hanbin from his trail of thoughts, shock evident in his face as if he's heard something taboo.. The latter seem please with his reaction so she continued....</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He looks like it.."</strong> </em>She added, secretly observing Hanbin, It's always easy to rile him up as long as the topic includes Bobby.. Roco learned that in the short period of time they spent together over the past days they've been constantly sticking to each other like glue.. Bobby is like the magic word that does the trick to Hanbin in a good and bad way. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I wonder how hot he looks when he's completely naked, and hard.. Bet even when he isn't he's still huge down south.."</strong></em> Hanbin could't take it anymore, he stands up abruptly towards his friends diection looking offended..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAAAAH..??!!!"</strong></em> making the latter laugh out loud gaining a blushing Hanbin upon realising how stupidly affected he has been because of the teasing .. He slamped back to his seat looking defeated while his cute little pout didn't go away..cheeks remained crimson red both from embarrassment and the unruly Bobby effect on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p><em><strong>"You're glowing.." </strong></em>is what Bobby said to a little flustered Jaewon not expecting a light comment from the younger fist thing in the morning squeezing himself in to the ajar door the older is currently holding.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And you look like dying.. No offence but you look like shit right now.."</strong></em> He couldn't help the blunt words coming out of his mouth seeing the latter's constipated expression.. </p><p> </p><p>The younger didn't utter a comeback obviously not in the mood for mockery.. He could tell from the looks of it, Bobby hadn't sleep a blink and it got him thinking possibilities that it must've been really bad between his two dongsaeng's.. He wouldn't say it but the guilt is slowly creeping inside him.. Maybe forcing Bobby to return to Hanbin's room last night is really a wrong move.. He's still not use to this side of Bobby.. If he's going to be brutally honest he'd prefer having the savage snarky bastard frenemy than this broken hearted guy infront of him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So how'd it go last night..??"</strong></em> Jaewon probe once more, still not use to seeing the younger looking so down and heart broken.. It just doesn't seem right.. He watch Bobby dropping himself harshly onto the mattress like a rug doll, frail and fragile. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Do you really have to ask..??"</strong></em> Bobby scoff, turning on the other side of the bed he's currently occupying just to avoid Jaewon's eyes.. Its way to early to be dramatic he thought.. Either way he's doing it..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No, I just want to annoy you like that and speaking.... Bet you wanna know about my sex life go ahead.."</strong> </em>The older added confidently gaining the other's attention.. Bobby turn back staring at him as if he's witnessed a paranormal activity.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You disgusting piece of shit.."</strong> </em>Bobby snarled in annoyance.. Guess he's successful changing their subject for now he figured.. He should just let this conversation flow to divert the younger's attention.. The last thing he want is to deal with Jiwon and his unrequited love over his dumber dongsaeng Hanbin who's always been oblivious about their stupid feelings..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm, try harder that didn't even hurt one bit.. Next time say something like Manwhore, cunt slut something like that.."</strong></em> The older retaliates accompanied with his annoying smirking face that Bobby resents..</p><p> </p><p>the younger is just too tired to keep up with the usual childish exchange of banter between them and even if he wants to erase the obnoxious expression of victory over Jaewon's face he decided to rather be the bigger person yielding in silence curling himself in a ball as he close his eyes and try to fall asleep.... </p><p> </p><p>Jaewon let him.. watching how the younger's breathing uneven, exhailing longer than breathing.. It's almost a tormenting sight and he can't even do anything about it.. Being the older adds up to Jaewon's building frustration, it's sad there's anything he can do to help.. </p><p> </p><p>He only wants them to be happy but it wouldn't be right to get things his way.. As much as he wants the two idiots to gain their senses and see the things they both refuse to acknowledge he prefers if they figure it all by themselves.. </p><p> </p><p>He thinks it's the only way.. </p><p> </p><p>He's convinced that one day Hanbin and Bobby will finally meet halfway and be really happy.. He just have to be there on the sidelines to support and guide them if necessary.. But there's noway he's spoon feeding them or else they would never learn. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Shoot it Ji, i know you have tons of questions.."</strong> </em>The older initiates after a while..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why..??"</strong> </em>Bobby then ask.. The older joining him on the bed taking the space beside him,the latter remained still in his curled position, he looks painfully alarming.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What do you mean why..??"</strong> </em>Jaewon ask back, turning on his side facing the curled up guy's dishevelled back.. They look pathetic, like an old couple having a fight and giving each other the cold shoulder except that's not the case. </p><p> </p><p>Right there and then Bobby turn around, facing each other side to side in one pillow it stupidly cringy but no one dared to voice it out of it would rather be fucking awkward than it already was.. Atleast their faces are generously apart.. And no they're not going to make out, not in a million years, that would be hwlla disgusting.. Both are already mentally puking. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why are you still doing it with him..??"</strong> </em>The younger ask sincerely his face has never been so serious the way it does, not when it's related to him, Jaewon thought.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm, i have needs too and so does he.."</strong> </em>He deadpan.. Bobby's just staring at him not convinced.. He needs to explain further.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't want to fuck around anymore,</strong> </em>(The older genuinely responded this time) <em><strong>but i still want to fuck someone you know what i mean,</strong></em> (Bobby scrunch his nose in understanding) <em><strong>And he's a good fuck too....</strong> </em>(the younger had to roll his eyes at that, Jae chuckles) <em><strong>The best fuck i ever had if I'm being honest.." </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Bullshit.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I swear i tried,</strong></em> (there's sadness in his eyes, eyes that now look empty) <em><strong>you don't have to believe me cuz obviously you don't..</strong></em> (forcing a cherry tone and failing) <em><strong>But i really tried to get him back, but he don't want me like that anymore...."</strong> </em>Jaewon uttered faking another smile, but it came out bitter..</p><p> </p><p>Emphaty that is what Bobby and Jaewon shared, they might have such different situations and ways of dealing with them but someway, somehow it's the same difference.. Bobby know too well how that feels and he's not the one to judge cuz he's no better, actually he's the worse.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He has bigger plans for himself and you know he's fucking ambitious..</strong> </em>(the smile he spared this time looks sincere and convincing) <em><strong>He </strong><strong><em>don't want me getting in the way of reaching</em> his goals.."</strong> </em>A matter of heartbreaking truth.. Jaewon heave one deep and heavy sigh, Bobby just staring.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"He even said I'm just a distraction.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm,</strong></em> (another painful smile) <em><strong>But I love him so bad....</strong></em> (they shared a knowing look, Bobby:s heart hurt a little) <em><strong>So when he came to me one night and said he needs me i didn't have the heart to say no until we're here...."</strong> </em>Biting his lower lips to avoid the obvious trembling, his eyes started to become glossy but he's really good at controlling them.. Or maybe he's just got no more tears left to shed.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby grimace at that.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hm, another fucking masochist here i see.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aren't we all..??"</strong></em> The older beams, for the first time that day they shared a laugh.. A rare and genuine one between them.. They laugh their hearts out until they're both tearing up.. Maybe they really are broken to the point where laughing is no longer a fun thing but rather an excuse to say they're hurting.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I think it's a contagious disease Hanbin infected us unintentionally.."</strong> </em>Jaewon stated after coming down from their laughing high.. Both still in their side to side position on the bed, it's been getting eerily comfortable between them, strange but maybe because they two can relate in each other's suffering.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And you're OK with it..??"</strong></em> Bobby inquired in his now hoarse from the lack of vocal exercise, he doesn't talk that much lately but when he does it always ends up with him abusing his vocal chords since holding and keeping any type of conversation with Hanbin or Jaewon is a whole lot draining than those times he had to stay back in the studio practicing and perfecting his vocal training..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What options do i have..??"</strong> </em>The older replied back with another question instead, Bobby mentally asked himself the same thing but also left unanswered.. having options is ironically not even part of the options.. There's nothing like that at all.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But don't you want more..??"</strong> </em>He chides not fully satisfied with the answers Jaewon has been providing, he expects the latter to be as cocky as he normally does, he expects him to play cool about everything but he's completely doing the opposite.. that instead of being proud and boastful about his so called benefits here he is bearing his heart out like a loser admitting defeat.. And adding insult to his injury Bobby felt like he's a bigger loser than Jaewon cuz he couldn't do that.. He couldn't admit his flaws....</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm, funny that's coming from you....</strong></em> (he's staring straight at Bobby) <em><strong>Of all people you know best Ji, love isn't supposed to be giving and expecting something in return.... And right now I will take anything he's going to give me as long as he's happy....</strong></em> (another bitter smile escape his lips) <em><strong>I'm happy.."</strong> </em>He gave the younger one more smile, that bears his soul seeking for understanding.. Then tears started to rush down his cheeks but his smile didn't falter one bit.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It doesn't matter if i look like his fucking pushover, his toy, an object he wants to use, I will let him as long as he wants to keep using me...."</strong> </em>Jaewon confessed, There's something about Bobby that makes him want to be very honest.. there's a part of him in the farthest corner hoping that the younger could see through him and just man up, Tell Hanbin what he's really feeling so that they could finally put an end to their miseries..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're gonna get hurt and so does he.."</strong> </em>Bobby's voice gets even quieter, He feels for the older, wanting to be more considerate thinking that's all he can do for him at the moment.. Surprisingly he's glad they're having this conversation.. he feels like they've gotten closer now.. He's genuinely concern for the latter and wants him to be happier too.. He could only wish.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dude, i've been hurting for i barely remember how long and guess what..?? I guess I'm so use to getting hurt that I come to love the pain.."</strong> </em>Jaewon speaks those words like a love spell, It's a matter that bared his truth and he seemed to really mean every word of it.. Somehow Bobby felt envious of the older, he wish he's strong and brave enough to bare himself like that but he's a coward, he can't even accept the fact that the love that he and Hanbin share is no longer as simple as brotherly love.. that they've already crossed the borderline of being platonic, they've become more than that all through the years but instead of working their relationship out they have been constantly hurting each other unintentionally..</p><p> </p><p>and yet Jaewon sees him differently.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"The problem is that you have a fucking conscience while i already throw that bitch a long time ago along with my pride if that's the only way so i could still have him in my arms.."</strong> </em>The older use both his palms to rub onto his face, trying to salvage his long gone coolness, He's shown Bobby his most vulnerable side.. He could laugh at him later or worse use what he knows so far against him.. That he don't know.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't wanna ruin your moment but that sounded really disgusting.."</strong> </em>Bobby commented, he gets up and settled into a sitting position facing the older.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Fuck you,</strong></em> (throwing a cushion straight to the latter's face) <em><strong>You're no better, atleast i'm getting laid while you keep sleeping with your blue balls.."</strong></em> Jaewon strikes back, their sentimental conversation long gone forgotten and now back to their usual bickering.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Did you just fucking insulted my balls..??"</strong> </em>Bobby sneered making Jaewon abruptly get up mirroring the younger's position.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"WAE..???? Isn't it true..??</strong></em> (he banter with a scowl expression in his face) <em><strong>You've been sleeping in the same room with him for two nights in this heavenly place yet you didn't even get a fucking blow or handjob..??</strong> </em>(Bobby scowl at that feeling offended from the older's claims) <em><strong>But well, what do i even expect from a pussy like you.... </strong></em>(the younger growled at him in annoyance) <em><strong>You were even roommates with him for years and all you ever did was steal his first kiss pretending your asleep.. Really now Ji..????"</strong></em> He dramatically rolled his eyes on the purpose of irritating Bobby even more and its obviously working.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Shutup it's not like we're alone in our room.. We share it with JU-NE for fuck sake.."</strong></em> He thinks the attack was unnecessary, if it were from his members he's certain who would've been crying by now.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dude, JU-NE's literally fucking Jinan in the next room most of the time and yet you never take one bold step,</strong> </em>(the older stating facts after facts) <em><strong>sometimes i badly wonder if you're really the man, Raesung even fucked Yedami when he's only fifteen and here you are twenty four a kiss theft with blueballs AMAZING...."</strong> </em>Sarcasm apparent in his voice.. Bobby processing the information is completely shooketah.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>" Wait__Raesung and Yedam..?? "</strong> </em>He's totally speechless.. Its the first time he's hearing about it and it's not making any sense for him..</p><p> </p><p>Those kids are so precious and innocent as he remembers.. It can't be.. Jaewon could be just tripping trying to get him for fun.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wow you're a fucking oblivious dick, you don't know..????"</strong></em> He' s more than shooketah than Bobby's ever seen and only it started sinking, so it's all true.. The younger couldn't believe it.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Waah which planet are you from..???? And here's another shocker for you, listen.. your kid Hyunsuki he's fucking Haruto and the best part they take turns.."</strong> </em>The older is bluffing this time he just want to see the younger's bewildered reaction and it exceeded his expectation Bobby is such a fool sometimes he's hilarious that he almost wanted to roll on the floor laughing but restrained himself at the very last minute, he wouldn't let him leave if he figured he's just playing..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"WADAFAK..??!!" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yeah WADAFAK are you doing with your life..?? The kids has better games than you are.."</strong></em> He drops himself back on to the mattress eyes staring at the ceiling.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why do you even know all these..??"</strong></em> Bobby ask all eyes on Jaewon, the older turns to him one hand props on his jaw smirking.. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Hm, Shouldn't you ask Hanbin..??"</strong> He tease giving the younger a meaningful look he's pretty sure Bobby gets the message.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What do you mean..????"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He knows better than i do,</strong> </em>(shrugging it off, slumping his back against the mattress) <em><strong>you'll be surprised and you might have a change of mind if you hear what he's about to say.."</strong></em> He's confident those words are now stirring up the youngers head, Bobby really needs to man up sooner and do something about Hanbin or else he's throwing them both in the pacific ocean.. He's so tired with them being dumb&amp;dumber.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're not making any sense.."</strong> </em>Bobby said frowning, he's really stupid Jaewon thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hm, Hanbin isn't innocent as you think he is Ji.... You're an idiot.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>That afternoon the two rappers finally decided to make an appearance in the Art gallery shocking Hanbin not bacause of Jaewon's unannouced arrival but the older being with Jiwon, cuz as far as he's concern the two can never be in the same room together moreover be with each other without a referee.... As shock as he should, he's more confused..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What's happening..?? Why must you two together..??"</strong></em> Hanbin fiercely staring at them looking unimpressed, both arms tucked against his chest, the older duo shared a TigerBin alert nudge on each others rib side.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Well hello to you too my favorite dongsaeng,</strong> </em>(Jaewon automatically move towards Hanbin's direction giving him a quick dude hug) <em><strong>Oh and look what we have here, </strong></em>(already eyeing Rico who's just sitting across Hanbin) <em><strong>Hello there gorgeous.... </strong></em>(sparing his most precious ladies killer smile)<em><strong> i'm Jaewon and i assume you're friends with my baby brother here right Hanbinie..????"</strong></em> He proceeds with so much enthusiasm it's almost painful to watch.. Bobby in the same spot snorted.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hyung you're embarassing.."</strong></em> Hanbin scolds, he can't believe the older is already making a bold move towards Roco in a blink while the guy he's staring at right now has been with him in seemed like forever yet he's done nothing.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What, can't i admire God's beautiful creation presented before me..??"</strong> </em>Jaewon reasons his eyes ooggling over Roco, the latter doesn't seem to mind, she looks really friendly and pretty(not to mention she's hot too) no wonder Bobby's gay panicking whenever Hanbin is with her.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"HEOL..!!!!"</strong></em> BobBin responded in a chorus.. The older didn't take offence at that he continue charming his way to the beautiful lady and purposely ask for a special tour to let the two fools have their alone time, hoping they won't start another fight.. </p><p> </p><p>Upset Hanbin is a understatement based on how he's been treating Bobby while they're left lounging at the mini reception area of the gallery.. They haven't exchange any words since Roco and Jaewon started their so called tour.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby looks like a kicked bunny while the younger has no problem showing a little attitude, groaning in annoyance to heaving deep sighs while maintaining the TigerBin facade.. There's noway Bobby would dare himself to say anything at this point.. He might as well pees in his pants if Hanbin stairs directly at him.. He's freaking scared.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin ask out of nowhere in a freezing tone making Bobby flinch.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aren't you going to explain yourself why you're here with him..?? Why are you even with him..????"</strong> </em>His tone is ungodly terrifying.. The older forgets how to respond, He just suddenly lost his tongue, he's been avoiding this side of Hanbin and yet he set himself in to the trap.. He could die from there he thought.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Have you lost your tongue Bobby..??"</strong> </em>The younger stating the obvious..if he don't respond he's more than certain it'll be the end of him.. But he couldn't bring himself to talk and he hates it.. He feels so guilty knowing Hanbin doesn't take it well when he get nothing in response.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So you're not going to talk to me..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin tried again, the older gulped a huge lump in his throat.. This is it, Hanbin will never forgive him for this.. He just knows.. He fucked up.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"OK, suit yourself Kim Jiwon.."</strong> </em>He gets up leaving the older taking a sit farther from Bobby, the least thing he wants to do is to see his face.. The face he loves the most but at the same time makes him lose his sanity.. </p><p> </p><p>They keep going downhill everyday, he's not healing at all, they're not making any progress even the slightest.. He's starting to slowly get irritated even to the smallest things the older is doing or unintentionally doing.. Right now Bobby could just breathe and he's already boiling like a pot.. If he's not careful he knows in no time he'll explode and Bobby might just be at his receiving point.. </p><p> </p><p>The minutes that passed seems like a year between them, silence is the greatest wall they have yet to conquer.. </p><p> </p><p>Its funny how two strangers that only met today seemed closer compare to them who's been sharing half of their lifetime with each other but looks more like sworn enemies than lovers.. Heck they're not even lovers.. They might not going to be one.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin out of boredom scanned the the room only to see Jaewon and Roco comfortably whispering at each other he couldn't resist raising a brow at the sight.. He don't think it's normal for two people that just met to be strangly close like that.. But knowing his hyung, he couldn't doubt the latter's charm and confidence its not possible if he already woo his way to get Roco's attention, then there comes the unwanted thoughts again.... </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but think, if only Bobby had the same confidence that Jaewon has will it make a difference between them..?? Or if he's braver the way Jaewon is will he ever take the courage to just confess to Bobby to end their suffering..?? But will the guy accept him..?? He's been nothing but playing the hyung card on him all this time.. He even seduced him last night and maybe the previous night too but like a broken record it didn't work.. Nothing works for them.. </p><p> </p><p>He's always on the verge of jumping Bobby in his sleep, give him alcohol and surely he will devour Bobby to oblivion until the crack of dawn, he's willing to throw his dignity for him that's how desperate he is for the older.. </p><p> </p><p>If only Bobby would reconsider dropping the brotherhood they established and try seeing him differently without having to resist or ponder over non-existing bond restrictions.. Maybe by now they're already making babies OK scratch that, he doesn't have ovaries.. He can only give him all the love in the world that he knows Bobby deserves if only he let them be together.. But again Bobby is a fully pledge idiot, a stone headed fool.. A dumb masochist, Hanbin could go on with the insult list he had for Bobby but at the end of it he's the umtimaye loser, cuz no matter how or no matter what he still loves Bobby so fucking much.. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's the tension between them along the pressure with it that made Bobby fall asleep unconventionally.. Shoulders dropped and body's in a pliant slump in his owned spot.. </p><p> </p><p>He almost look so tiny and fragile.. Hanbin couldn't look away watching intently as the unconscious figure slowly curled upon himself like a crumpled paper.. Is Bobby sick..?? That he don't know but the looks of it he seem like enduring something that's been taking toll on his body without him realising it.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin still drawn towards Bobby that he didn't notice Jaewon and Roco are back from their little tour.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Finally...."</strong> </em>Jaewon groaned behind the younger surprising him in the process.. Hanbin turn towards his hyung but the older eyes were fixed over Bobby's direction.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"He's been complaining about having massive headache since he barely sleeps at night.. Maybe y'all guys could proly tone down your love making Binie.."</strong> </em>The older explains along with the teasing that had the younger felt being attacked..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"YAAH JUNG JAEWON..??!!"</em></strong> Hanbin exclaimed in disbelief, the older don't seem to mind the sharp looks the latter is throwing at him enjoying the reaction he received from the teasing.. Roco is just silently watching their interaction looking amused..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What..??</strong></em> (he continue playing it cool) <em><strong>Aren't newlywed couples like that..?? Honeymooning like it's gonna be the end of the world.."</strong> </em>Jaewon added maintaining the playful tone , too pleased at how Hanbin poorly manage to keep up with him who's m ore likely looking defeated at the moment..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"GOD i super hate you right now.."</strong> </em>Hanbin scowled, he felt so betrayed ,confused why the older is acting weird and blabbering strange things that doesn't make any sense to him.. There must be a catch.. </p><p> </p><p>its even weirder that the older is all smiles and proud with his nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Take care of your husband too, he doesn't say it but he's really having a hard time right now, and i know you do too.. So please work things out.... I can't be here forever babysitting you two.. I also got life to do.." </strong></em> Dramatically carries on with his lies making a really good use of his acting background and its annoying for Hanbin that he's really convincing if only he's not the subject of the fuckery Jaewon is plotting. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Seriously hyung what are you on right now..?? And why are you with Bobby..?? And since when are you with him..??" </strong> </em>Hanbin diverting the topic cuz there's noway he'll tolerate his hyung with his childish acts..</p><p> </p><p>But Jaewon got more tricks up in his sleeves he won't let Hanbin off easily..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's see,</strong> </em>(he pretends like he's thinking, sporting his ohsocharming smile that Hanbin wants to wipe off of his face) <em><strong>well i arrived yesterday, sleepyhead picked me up at the Airport got here proly before lunch,</strong> </em>(enthusiastically sharing how his day went by yesterday) <em><strong>stayed in my room the whole time and</strong></em> (he leans forward to whisper) <em><strong>don't tell him I told you but he's crying as fuck.."</strong> </em>Hanbin didn't expect the info, he's not sure anymore the older could be lying again trying to trick him..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"He thinks you don't love him anymore, that you only married him because you feel obligated to do it.."</em> </strong>Jaewon still not dropping the drama he started, Roco gave Hanbin a questioning look as if she wants to confirm the older guy's claims..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"That's a lie.... YAAH HYUNG..????"</strong> </em>Hanbin voicing out his protest ready to fight the older who continue to shrug him off..  He felt betrayed..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wait i, i thought you two aren't married..??"</strong> </em>She couldn't contain her silence anymore, she's way beyond confusion, she don't know which side she has to take and which side of the story must she believe now..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"We're not____"</strong> </em>He tries to reason but Jaewon beats him to it again.. Just what is he trying to do the younger can't help being suspicious, his hyung has never done anything like this before.. Its so out of the blue.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hanbin is a pathological liar and he has a habit of denying his marriage with my brother-in-law.... You know push&amp;pull shits.."</strong></em> Jaewon explaining to Roco humorously, The latter seem to believe it too.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"HYUUNG..??!!"</strong></em> Hanbin called out, looking defeated.. Why was he so bad St confrontations..?? He couldn't defend himself and its disappointing.. One part of him wish Bobby's awake cuz surely he'll shut Jaewon up.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Thats why i'm here trying to help them save and fix their marriage.."</strong></em> The older proceed trying to impress Roco as if Hanbin isn't there anymore.. There's really something weird about Jaewon and the way he's acting up.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry i didn't know.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Roco don't tell me you're buying this shit..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin retort, eyes glimmers with frustration, he's really getting upset with how things are working out for him that he didn't catch the meaninhful smile of victory playing on Jaewons lips.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hanbin you don't need to lie to me or anything it's OK if you two are really married,</strong> </em>(she reprimands gaining a pout from Hanbin) <em><strong>I told you i'm happy for you guys..</strong> </em>(Jaewon's just watching on the sidelines trying his best holding his laughter Hanbin's glaring at him so bad) <em><strong>And please take care of your husband he really look sad, pay more attention to him.. Now i feel bad letting you work in the gallery.."</strong> </em>The guilt expression apparent in her face.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Roco he's just play____"</em> </strong>Jaewon hook one arm over Hanbin's shoulder not giving any chance for the younger to blow up the fictional love scenario he created.. He's really lucky Bobby's dozing off cuz if not surely they will beat him up in a pulp with all the drama he's imposing.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"If you don't want your husband to get a stiffneck i suggest you go and help him, he looks so uncomfortable there Bin.."</strong> </em>He tease back once again, the latter can only whine like a defeated child, he needed Bobby so bad right now.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"AGH i swear to god hyung..!!!!" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"KAH...."</strong></em> Mischievously dismissing the younger, Hanbin has no choice but to grumpily comply heading to the still sleeping Bobby and helping the guy to have a better sleeping position, carefully settling him down making sure not to wake him up.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aigooyah, poor Jiwonie he looks so sad and unloved.."</strong></em> Jaewon commented watching the two idiots snuggling on the couch.. Bobby's really far gone to dreamland and Hanbin's catering to the latter.. He still don't get why they couldn't see what everyone see's.. They're madly inlove with each other it's already annoying.. </p><p> </p><p>Almost an hour later before Roco close the gallery Bobby wakes up to the sight of Jaewon stupidly grinning on his seat across him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What..??"</strong> </em>Bobby inquired with a raise brow.. Fixing himself a better sitting position. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You fucking owe me big time Jiwon.."</strong> </em>The older mouthed giving him a dirty look followed by a nasty smirk.. Bobby just snorted.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Guys are y'all ready to leave..??"</strong></em> Roco approaching them they turn towards her at the same time, Bobby a little confuse.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm always ready for you gorgeous.."</strong> </em>Jaewon already up on his seat, sending his most precious smile towards her, obviously flirting.. Roco smiled back shaking her head with the guys silly antics.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"WADAFAK.."</strong></em> Bobby looking unimpressed getting out of his seat as well hit his eyes is seeking for someone else's presence.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Then let's go i guess, i already made a reservation for us and Hanbin's starving.."</strong> </em>Leading them out of the gallery, Hanbin is already out of the door  waiting.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"How long have i been sleeping..??"</strong></em> Bobby inquired, keeping it down.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"An hour..?? Dunno man, you're fucking beat.."</strong> </em>The older replied as they walk side by side a few steps behind Roco who's now waving at Hanbin.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Did i do something stupid while I'm asleep..??"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're doing stupid things even if you're awake dude what do you mean..??"</strong> </em>Jaewon mocks already cackling..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"AAIYSST JINJJA..!!!! I can never have a decent conversation with you, such a dick...."</strong> </em>Bobby chides, he's a breath away from straggling the older with all his stupid remarks if only Hanbin isn't around he'll definitely push Jaewon and watch him roll down the hill stright to the ocean.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No need to act like a bitch on me OK,</strong> </em>(Putting an arm around Bobby's shoulder receiving a hiss) <strong><em>we're a TEAM here remember..??"</em> </strong>Bobby push him away and no they're not fighting, they really just like being physical with each other like that.. Jaewon chuckles.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"TEAM my ass, you've been trolling me since you arrived.."</strong> </em>Bobby sounded accusatory Jaewon walks closely to him again and elbows his side playfully the younger nudge him back harder.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"</strong></em><strong><em>You'll</em> thank me later.. Now go to the love of your life before she steals him away from you.."</strong> Pushing the younger forward that if not for Bobby's good reflexes he surely tumbles down from the force.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You are so embarrassing right now i swear.."</strong> </em>Their banters and bickering never ends.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ooh you don't miss a thing Ji.." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They went straight to the restaurant together Jaewon being fond of playing cupid quickly grab Roco to walk beside him afront, Hanbin just casually keeping his own pace looking unbothered while Bobby's tailing behind him carefully and silently.. </p><p> </p><p>An exchange of food suggestions are shared between the two social butterflies while a defeating silence has been tormenting the two younger after them.. </p><p> </p><p>BOBBY wants to approach Hanbin, so tempted to grab the latter's arm and maybe they can walk hand in hand like the way they used to but he's too scared of the possible rejection.. </p><p> </p><p>HANBIN seem to caught on and strides faster leaving a pouting sad Jiwon.. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner is OK if anyone would ask Jaewon or Roco except for those times Bobby had to cough and choke himself from the unexpected annoying plots Jaewon keep playing on him during their meal ending up on receiving deadly glares from Hanbin.. </p><p> </p><p>It's amusing for the older to watch the two being dumb&amp;dumber, it's cute how Bobby literally panics everytime he tried to fill his plate or feed him, but it would be a lie if he says it didn't bother him how Hanbin is quietly observing them, if Jaewon's going to be brutally honest, he's fucking terrified.. Hanbin is possessive most particularly with Bobby even if he's completely ignoring the latter.. No one must touch Bobby, not in his watch.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>It's only nine in the evening when they headed back to their room.. Jaewon decided to stay longer with Roco in the garden, Bobby was left no choice but to follow Hanbin cuz Jaewon is an asshole and refuse to give him his room key card.. </p><p> </p><p>They remained awfully silent climbing the staircase, Bobby's atleast three steps away from Hanbin, He can already tell the younger doesn't want him near he'll respect that although it hurts.. </p><p> </p><p>It's another day that just ended and yet their fights only keeps them growing apart, that wasn't the plan.. He's supposed to help Hanbin to heal but here he is adding up to the latter's suffering and he's becoming the subject of his recent pains.. Another reason for Bobby to resent himself.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin push through the door after unlocking it, Bobby hesitated to follow but the younger gave him the ARE YOU COMING IN OR NOT LOOK.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby like a fugitive closed the door in a very careful motion while Hanbin volted to the toilet, he needs a cold shower to cool down his head, he's so close to punching the older's face any moment, he just need one single glance from Bobby and surely he'll assault him.... He's been fuming since afternoon from their poor interaction and dinner just made it worse.. </p><p> </p><p>To be fair Bobby didn't do anything, but that's the problem.. He's not doing anything at all even during those times Jaewon tried feeding him he just let it happen.. He just let it be, but not Hanbin.. No matter how close he is with Jaewon he couldn't bear seeing the older being domestic with his Jiwon.. Everything Bobby or Jiwon is his, atleast that's what he wants to believe.. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed in the shower for more than half an hour, trying to clear his head, making up his mind that if only Bobby would say sorry to him he will stop giving him the cold treatment.. He loves the guy so much but he really just got to be dramatic too.. </p><p> </p><p>When he said he wants Bobby's apology he didn't mean it to have the older standing right outside the toilet door startling him type of sorry.. </p><p> </p><p>He wants the I don't know what i did wrong but baby please talk to me kind of sorry.. But what could he expect from Bobby..?? He's dense, dumb, stupid, fool, an idiot and everything with the same sense of the word.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby wants to say something and being more than the brat that Hanbin already is he just pass him by, their shoulders colliding in one harsh bump.. The poor hyung just watch his back go farther broken heartedly.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Hanbin decided to get some fresh air, he's grateful for his parents for booking the perfect room for him, he had the perfect balcony spot among all the hotel rooms Roco once told her and he's strongly convinced.. </p><p> </p><p>It's really dark outside and his poor eye sight isn't helping but he don't mind.. The chilling breeze that hits his bare skin somehow soothes him.. Embracing himself as he shivers watching the flickering fairy lights go dim He dont remember seeing those decorations in the garden this morning.. Or maybe he's just too out of it to noticed just like how he didn't feel Bobby's presence behind him until the older snakes his arms around his waist back hugging him.. </p><p> </p><p>He's full blown shooketah and tried to get off of Bobby's hold but he only tighten his embrace.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Please don't,</strong> </em>(he beg in despair, leaning and running his cheek against Hanbin's shoulder like a purring cat) <em><strong>Let's stay like this for a while Bin...."</strong> </em>He whispered, nuzzling on the crook of the latter's neck his lips rubbing on to the bare skin.. Hanbin shivers at the touch.. He's been deprived of this, he longed for this.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I miss you so bad I could die.."</strong> </em>Bobby relents, squeezing Hanbin in his hold, pressing their faces together, rubbing against each other's cheeks looking domestic.. The younger let him and leans his back on Bobby's chest.. The older is always warm, so warm it calms his soul yet triggers his heart.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin's hand travelled to his waist  where Bobby's hands are currently caging him and intertwine their fingers.. The older is more than please from the gesture leaving a surprise peck on his cheek.. Hanbin blushing feverishly but Bobby don't have to know that, good thing his behind him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And i'm so sorry baby...."</strong> </em>The older hums, sincerity evident in his voice.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sorry for what..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin muttered just enough for the latter to hear.. Their faces still attached with each other cheek to cheek.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't know.... for Everything...."</strong> </em>Bobby confess, Hanbin turn slightly to glance at him his lips almost touching the older s cheek.. Bobby did the same thing, their eyes meet despite of the super close proximity between their faces, lips ghosting on each other's tenderness.. Hanbin had to look away or else he'll have a heart and panic attack.. chanting CALMDOWN to himself mentally.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm just really sorry....</strong> </em>(pecking the younger's shoulder twice,is he trying to have Hanbin a heart attack, the younger think so) <em><strong>Binie please forgive me..??"</strong></em> Bobby pleading earnestly hughing the life out of the latter. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'll think about it.."</strong> </em>Hanbin whispers, eyes fixed somewhere else with no particular direction, he's just staring blankly into the unknown to keep himself together cuz Bobby's advances doing wonders to him, he's whipped but he shouldn't be so easy.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"OK, but can we stay like this longer..??"</strong> </em>Bobby bargains, purring onto Hanbin's neck again, the latter is convinced Bobby's doing it on purpose.. And his resistance are wearing thin, God this is it the moment Hanbin's been waiting for.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Convince me first.."</strong> </em>The younger managed to say it out loud confidently.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Really..??"</strong></em> Bobby beams, still snuggling Hanbin,practically glued to each others anatomy.. They could pass of being conjoined twins from the tight proximity.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Then can i do anything..??"</strong> </em>Excitement taking over his inhibitions and doubts from earlier.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Anything...."</strong> </em>Hanbin hums nonchalantly.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Good, cuz i've been dying to do this.."</strong> </em>He grabs Hanbin turning to face him devouring his lips, nibbling on it with fervour.. Hanbin was taken aback and couldn't kiss right back.. He's too lost in the moment that he don't know how to react from the sudden assault.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby stop kissing him from the lack of response, he stared at the younger pouting..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Number three.." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>W, what number three..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin confusingly asked.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"That's how many times i stole kisses from you...."</strong></em> Bobby tagging strands of hair covering the latter's face by the blowing night wind, tucking them behind Hanbin's ears.. A common gesture that Bobby does naturally like a habit but it didn't stop the younger's heart from skipping a beat only to pound back against his chest violently.. He couldn't fathom how deep Bobby's effect had on him..it always surprises him everytime they get to share serene moments like this.. Where love doesn't have to hurt nor wavering.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And this is number four.."</strong> </em>Bobby cupped Hanbin's face with both his hands and kiss him deeper this time.. Biting his lower lip a little seeking for a response.. The younger might still be in shock but finally he kiss Bobby back with the same vigour the older is giving.. </p><p> </p><p>They nibble on each others lips until they lack air, sucking each others faces until one of them started moaning in satisfaction while the latter growls and groan with pleasure.. </p><p> </p><p>Without having to separate their faces nor abandoning their lips Bobby lifted Hanbin who's automatically wrapped his legs around the older's waist and his arms lock all over his nape.. They continue kissing while Bobby walk them backwards inside their room heading for the bed.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to write this into a fluff concept but failed in the middle.. they go hard instead my bad..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤 ❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️</p><p>The following morning has been the most awkward between the two, they both wake up in each other's embrace and pull away at the same time as if they're being electrocuted.. Crimson red on their cheeks all the way to their necks and ears it's almost funny how they avoid looking at each other, both stupidly occupying each side of the bed that any wrong move they'd surely fall on their asses..</p><p> </p><p>The breeze coming from the open window should be relaxing but the amount of tension between them be it sexually or romantically is foreboding that they're literally sweating cold in that very morning.. Luckily there's no other people in the room or else they could've been the biggest joke right at that moment..</p><p> </p><p>It took them a while before the braver one or rather the one who couldn't take the deafening silence no more to finally break it by a sudden sneeze, yes Hanbin's dust allergy decided to break the silence since none of the two refuse to man up.. It's dumb to say the least but one sneeze is already embarrassing until it becomes two and three and Bobby bobs his head along every time matching the younger's movement what a fucking  tease, then there comes the fourth one that had the older chuckling receiving a murdering glare from the younger who's still seem like he's got  more sneezing to offer..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Go ahead laugh some more i swear i will end you Kim Jiwon.."</strong></em> Hanbin warned but the broken high pitch voice due to the constant sneezing from earlier didn't give him justice, Bobby rather found him adorable and charming talking about whippery the older definitely is the front liner.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What are you looking at..?? Have you not seen a person sneeze three times i n a row before..?? GOD you're getting into my nerves...."</strong></em> Hanbin snarled at the older.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Nope,not until you did tod____"</strong> </em>But before he could finish his sentence Hanbin is already pouncing at him in annoyance.. He's taken by a little surprise not at all expecting the attack but Bobby is more than ecstatic of the idea ,that they were actually having a moment like this where he doesn't have to leave a sleeping Hanbin like a night thief which he's been doing since they arrived there.. Today is entirely different, maybe.... just maybe it's a brand new start for them this time..</p><p><em><strong>"Y, YAAH don't bite me...."</strong></em> Too late for Bobby Hanbin already own up to it and he doesn't even look guilty one bit.. </p><p><em><strong>"God you're heavy.."</strong> </em>The older tease while being sandwich courtesy of a still annoyed Hanbin.. The bite on his upper chest starts to sting but nothing he can't manage. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Are you saying i'm fat..???? How dare you..????"</strong></em> The latter continue to assault him, he even grab a pillow and started hitting him with it in full force and as much as he wanted to humor the younger Bobby really just couldn't pretend it hurts and laughing his heart out instead more reason for Hanbin to be super annoyed until the hitting stops..</p><p> </p><p>Bobby's confused, Hanbin is still on top of him not moving just staring at him earnestly..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"W,why..?? What's wrong..?? is there something on my face..??" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're enjoying this too much...."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yeah, so..?? ah i mean...."</strong> </em>He couldn't find the right words to say, he's definitely caught red handed.. Yes he's enjoying it a little too much but who could blame him..?? Its the first time they shared the bed again.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're supposed to get mad or irritated.. i was attacking you on purpose and you're having fun with it.??!! I feel offended...."</strong> </em>Hanbin grumpily pouted, both arms tucked against his chest.. Making sure Bobby get the memo but the older only sees is his display of uninyentional aegyo.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"W,WHAT..????"</strong> </em>The latter ask rather confused.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Whatever...."</strong> </em>Hanbin shrug him off, sharp glaring eyes deliberately avoiding Bobby to let him know he's disappointed like he always do when he wants to get things his way.. Typical bratty big baby.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Y,you're still sitting on me tho'....A,and you're really heavy no offence Bin...."</strong> </em>Playfully stroking both thighs on his ribside totally aware Hanbin is ticklish on that part.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm not that fat stop it.."</strong> </em>He scold glaring at the older referring to the whimsical teasing or whatever those finger's is doing to his already sensitive thighs.. A mischievous look apparent on Bobby's face, how annoying.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're cute.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No 'm not..!!!!"</strong> </em>The younger protest.. He hates it when Bobby compliments him like that, the child in him rebels.. it would end up him losing, the older is always persistent with his claims and that really annoys him. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm, yes you are...."</strong></em> Bobby beams watching the latter bite his lips looking annoyed and ready to throw a fit.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I said I'M NOT....SHUTUP..!!!!"</strong> </em>Throwing tantrums in the cutest way an irritated person would do and arguing with Bobby on that matter is impossible.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Well you don't see me the way i do so you shut up.."</strong></em> Bobby retaliates gaining a pouting Hanbin in defeat God how he wanted to smooch those pouts away, he don't think it's a god idea to take advantage of a little kid having his tantrums but it's his Hanbin there's no way he'll let this pass..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'M NOT A KID EITHER..!!!!"</strong></em> Hanbin scoffed defensively glaring at Bobby beneath him..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I didn't even say anything.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YOU LOOK LIKE IT...."</strong> </em>He sounded accusatory, the older is somehow dumb-founded and the cute pout never falter.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Oh my god you're fucking adorable Kim Hanbin come here let me cuddle you.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Duwanna...."</strong></em> Hanbin replied sulkily but he didn't protest when Bobby pull him closer and bury him in his chest caging him into one of the tightest embrace they shared together.. He let the older suffocate him with warm affection, not everyday he gets a privilege like this, How we wish their mornings to be like this but sadly that's not how it works so he'll indulge himself as much as he can while it lasts he never know when it'll end and when it will happen again.. He'll just make the most of it for now cuz surely when they both leave the bed and walk out of that damn door they'll return back to the way they were.. No romance, no hugs nor kisses, no nothings....</p><p> </p><p>The two fall back to sleep while cuddling.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 🖤 ❤️ </p><p>It was lunch then only the not so but almost couple headed out to meet Jaewon in the hotel's restaurant.. Without even speaking the sardonic expression plastered on the older's face upon seeing the two approaching is more than enough to say he's up for something worth punching him for if Bobby is to ask..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So how's the fuck went last night..?? Bet y'all put an all nighte_____"</strong> </em>Gaining a hard hit in the head by Bobby's courtesy, He scowled at the latter but Hanbin warns him with a murderous glare.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Shut the fuck up nothing happen.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hypocrites.."</strong></em> Jaewon snorted, Hambin just rolled his eyes hearing his statement, The guy just don't know how to shut up and now he's staring at them suspiciously.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Gosh you two are just dumb fucks.. I even fucked the new receptionist last night and y'all telling m____"</strong> </em>He was cut off when the both Hanbin and Bobby snap their heads to his direction taking him by surprise.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YOU WHAT..??!!"</strong></em> The two ask in a chorus, a little too loud that gain some attention to the people in the room, upon realising their mistake both also vowed their heads apologising.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Not the point losers,</strong> </em>(recieving another series of deadly glares but this time it comes by pair) <em><strong>Demmet let's just eat before i lose my apetite you two are annoyingly stupid i'm not having any of it.."</strong></em> Picking up the menu and study the content of it, disregarding the annoyed pair across him.. Its unfair how they gang up on him when he should be the resident bully that's so he thought.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAH JUNG JAEWON what do you take me for..??"</strong></em> Hanbin barks looking offended, Bobby subconsciously pull on the chair for him which didn't go unnoticed by the two that also made Jaewon smirk at Hanbin's direction as if he's judging them maliciously..</p><p> </p><p>The nonchalant Bobby however remains oblivious about what his action did on the two, he just casually take his seat after being such a gentleman to his baby..Well who can judge him he's been  attending to Hanbin's for years that it has become a habit, actions he's grown accustomed and familiar with that it has become essential like opening doors for the younger,opening water bottles, peeling fruits, draping jackets or hoodies on him whenever or wherever since Hanbin's always cold even during summer.. small things that for him were just common and natural but for observers like Jaewon his actions speaks such volume than any words he's probably ever said.. And obviously Hanbin's starting to realize something with those gestures he's been getting from Bobby if not then surely he does now..</p><p> </p><p>To add on Jaewon's lists of<strong> "WHY THEY SHOULD DATE ALREADY"</strong> Bobby took Hanbin's cutleries and wipe them clean(although pretty sure its clean) before placing it back to where he get them, he didn't stop there, he proceeds to opening the can of soda and fill up the glass expected to be Hanbin's while the two silently watching his every move and he still does't seem to realise what he's doing is gaining more than the attention it should've.. He's just too much to handle sometimes specially when it involves Hanbin..</p><p> </p><p>Jaewon couldn't take it no more..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I get it Ji even Romeo or Shakespeare got nothing on you so can you please STOP acting like a fucking gentleman..???? You're irritatingly sweet i'm afraid i might get diabetes.."</strong></em> He complained, Bobby just shrug him off with his I DON'T GIVE A FUCK LOOK.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You mean cavities..??"</strong></em> Hanbin mocks, sticking out his tongue to Jaewon tauntingly.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Oh shut up Juliet nobody asks.."</strong> </em>He Remark back.. There's noway he'll let the younger win that easily.. Bobby just let them, keeping up with the banter and bickering between the two is not his cup of tea speiclly when he's hungry.. He focused on the menu instead.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Whatever you say Tybalt.."</strong> </em>Hanbin responded rolling his eyes in the process..</p><p> </p><p>They eat in silence..because one, Jaewon had enough of Bobby babying his big baby, filling up the younger's plate as if the latter is impaired or something, cutting his steak for him,he's not even eating sea food but he's willingly peeling prawns for Hanbin and so on.. Two, he wouldn't admit but watching the two as if he doesn't exist is just ridiculous, ok a good one at that.. </p><p> </p><p>They really look amazing together if only they start doing something about their secret love then their sufferings would've been over but they wouldn't cuz they're both stupid, dumb, foolish and everything that goes with it.. He could only watch in the sidelines cuz even if he wants them to be official so bad he can't meddle on their personal decisions.. He can only just knock senses to them every now and then.. </p><p> </p><p>It's still going to be Hanbin and Bobby's call whether to take another step further, remain friends or just call it quits between them,nobody really knows. As a hyung and a good friend which he think he actually is even if he gets into their nerves most of the time or maybe on the daily he'll just savor every moment the two oblivious is sharing.. Its just silly sometimes how everyone see's their love for each other but the two just couldn't.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 🖤 ❤️ </p><p>After their meal they decided to have a walk outside, Hanbin in the middle walking side by side with both men cuz if the two older guys were next to each other the possibility of them rolling down the hills why straggling one another is on its peak he wouldn't want to risk on that.. </p><p> </p><p>While walking he took the chance to both interrogate them on why they're together in the island and how did they even know he's there in the first place and learned that apparently Bobby's been secretly talking with his parents and know about the plan.. And none of the members know about it, hence he don't want the members to know about it so when things go down they wouldn't be tangled nor get involve with his recklessness talking about protecting their people even if it's really a dick move on Bobby's part.. Plus Jaewon really wanted to help making him the best recruit for Bobby's crime since he's already out of YG himself..</p><p> </p><p>With all the information provided to him a sudden drop of mood on Hanbin's part is begrudgingly apparent.. Bobby knows again he fucked up.. The younger has turned silent, and to ease the tension Jaewon do what he does best, the oldest of the three continue to blubber even the most nonsensical things just to avoid the tension from skyrocketing.. </p><p> </p><p>They continue walking, the scenery is always breath taking much more to Jaewon's delight, insisting that he'll live there for good, built a house on top of the hill married or not he's staying and no matter how Bobby wants to refute the latter's claims he couldn't bring himself to speak, not when Hanbin is around, not when the younger could hear what he really wants to say, not because he can't but because he don't think he's ready for the rejection.. Not when he knows there's another storm coming between him and Hanbin.. So he too remained silent.. </p><p> </p><p>They're back in their hotel rooms after an hour or two, Jaewon immediately runs to his own room knowing the two needed a space.. He's worried, there surely be a fight, Hanbin won't let this go that easy even if it involves the most special person in his heart right now, heck that's even worse.. He'll just include Bobby to his prayers that is if he makes it alive.. finger's crossed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 🖤 ❤️ </p><p>Their room is dead silent.. Hanbin never once glance at him again.. The thick tension in the air is suffocating.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin went straight to the bathroom to let out some steam, He stripped off all of his clothes with heavy and lazy movements.. </p><p> </p><p>BOBBY followed, stripping every piece of fabric covering his body as he walks into the bathroom, he don't think Hanbin notice or if he does he didn't care at all.. </p><p> </p><p>He watch the younger on the shower letting himself underneath the running water, head hang low one arm on to the wall in order to keep his balance, he's raging on the inside even Bobby could tell just by watching his bare back goes rigid.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>He joined Hanbin in the shower, purposely leaving no space between their nakedness, the younger gasp from the contact but he refuse to acknowledge the older.. He's barely holding on and the least thing he would want is to become physically violent, not with Bobby.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm here too Bin, please don't shut me out.."</strong> </em>Bobby finally speaks on to the younger's ears, his mouth pressed against Hanbin's neck arms caging the latter's slender waist.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Get of me.."</strong> </em>Hanbin said in a cold tone.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"No, duwana.." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Get of me Jiwon before i do something stupid.."</strong></em> The younger muttered firmly, barely moving.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"NO HANBIN,</strong></em> (Bobby refused clinging to Hanbin closer and tighter) <em><strong>NO.... I don't care.. hit me, punch me if you want I'm not moving.."</strong> </em>The older insist mentally preparing himself on what's about to come.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I SAID FUCKING GET OFF ME..!!!!"</strong></em> Pushing the older away and landed a punch onto his face, Bobby however pull him closer right after and cage him into a tight embrace.. </p><p> </p><p>They get even more physical manhandling each other, Hanbin pushes, Bobby yank him back and forth, no one wants to lose in their fight for dominance, Its a tag of war only that Hanbin is not giving up without a fight he assaults Bobby as much as the older proceeds to put him in place..Bobby is undoubtedly winning though, he's physically taller, bigger built and stronger than Hanbin, its so easy for him to snatch the latter whenever he push him away or tries to punch or scratch him.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Get the fuck away from me..!!!!" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They continue being physical until the beating and heating becomes kissing, groping then there's biting.. Bobby sucking faces with Hanbin, making sure the younger has no more room to breathe and wither against him.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ji, Jiwon S,STAP____"</strong></em> But there's no stopping the older, he devoured Hanbin's mouth again, not taking no for an answer.. Caging Hanbin on to the wall, pinning both his arms there too while he nibbles and licks his way to the younger's delicious mouth, Hanbin is helpless and breathless in one.. But it didn't stop there, Bobby's too aggressive, he starts grinding his hips aiming at Hanbin's crotch, its already heaven, the younger still protesting but a moan escape his mouth betraying him in the process.. </p><p> </p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>"You like it tough huh.."</strong></span></em> The older sneered a annoying smirk plastered on his face.. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"<em>FUCKYOU JIWO____" </em></strong>Bobby' s not having that anymore, he shut him up with another mind blowing kiss, grinding harder onto Hanbin.. The pleasure is getting too much making the younger slowly losing his non existent defence, how come Bobby knows where his sensitive parts were, how come Bobby knows his body too well..?? Hanbin has no idea.. </p><p> </p><p>The older losens his grip as his hands starts to roam around Hanbin's body.. It travels into areas and parts where no one has ever touch him before, Hanbin shivered.. Bobby left his mouth and move down south attacking his neck with licks and bites that'll surely leave marks later, not so satisfied with his work Bobby suck the crook of his neck that almost made Hanbin lose his balance but fast enough to hook both his arms on the latter's nape for leverage..</p><p> </p><p>Bobby proceeds to his nipples, sucking his left nub while fondling the right.. Hanbin couldn't help his moans, he closes eyes leaning his figure to the coldness of the tiled wall, The ecstacy's over bearing.. Bobby's great with his mouth and tongue.. Even his skilled fingers doing wonders to his body.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're so beautiful like this Bin.."</strong></em> Bobby uttered staring at the magnificent view before him, Hanbin is the epitome of innocence and sultry, divine and purity but at the same time he's on the edges fierce and fiesty.. Irrisitible characteristics known to women but Bobby has never seen anyone neither a woman as beautiful and stunning as Hanbin.. whether fully covered or in his bared glory.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin blush harshly from the unexpected compliment, he felt so small realizing the absence of physical contact from Bobby is caused by the older's intent admiration of his nakedness.. He's ashamed, embarrassed of exposing himself completely, contemplating whether to cover his body or what not but even the urge to hide doesn't make any sense now, He had bared it all for Bobby to see, to feel, to touch.. To taste, and he loves it all, he badly wanted more.. </p><p> </p><p>He hates himself for feeling that way, he's furious one minute and just one touch, one kiss from Bobby he withered against his touch.. His body complies no matter how his brain screams for him to make it stop.. He hates how weak he is, he hates how he reacts the way he did.. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't resist Bobby, his body never resist Bobby.. Its absurd how his powerful mind couldn't control his heart from beating wildly just because Bobby is making him experience things and bringing him to places that almost loses his sanity.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin flinch when he felt Bobby's caressing his cheek, carefully lifting his chin so he could meet his eyes and when he did he's under the older's spell.... He couldn't look away neither can he move even if he wants to run away from him.. </p><p> </p><p>He watch Bobby's fingers move slowly against his skin, the shower still running above them.. The older smeared the body wash on him, letting it drip on his shoulders down to his middle, Bobby's watching him, studying his every reaction with every motion his magical fingers rubbing the softness of his skin.. His body started to bubble, Bobby's fingers slowly travelling down south and halted on his pelvis, making him swallow invisible lumps in his throat.. Every touch is electrifying and sensational.. His breathing start to hitch all over again.. He lifts his gaze meeting Bobby's fiery eyes.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"D,don't tease me.."</strong> </em>He almost sounded begging yet demanding.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You love teasing me tho'.."</strong> </em>Bobby retort back, his fingers still working its trick. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Then stop touching me...."</strong></em> Hanbin scowled and was about to push Bobby again but the latter has faster reflexes and instead of being push away he grab him on both hands forcing him to the wall knocking his head along and before he realize what's going on he's already smacked facing the wall, both hands gripped tightly on his back with Bobby sandwiching him in the process. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAAH_____"</strong></em> He's being push even harder to the wall, Bobby's back biting on his neck while his free hand's stroking his length with vigour.. Hanbin whimpers from both pleasure and pain.. He's never been manhandled before, he didn't think he would ever be, never have thought it would be by Bobby.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"T, too much J, Ji____"</strong></em> His words drowned in another intense and passionate kiss.. All his resolves we're afloat as Bobby starts grinding behind him again, his hard trobbing cock rubbing at Hanbin's plump ass.. A series of moans, grunts and groans were shared between them from the ecstacy of their activity.. </p><p> </p><p>All sense of rationality were long gone forgotten, the desire to get off is domineering.. They both badly needed a release.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I__i'm close Ji...."</strong> </em>Hanbin breathlessly uttered, eyes still close and now leaning all his weight on the latter's bigger physique as the older continue to assault him with pleasure..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Me too baby, me too.."</strong></em> Bobby whispered dragging his mouth back to sucking the youngers neck, pumping Hanbin's length in a sensational pace while he's grinding his hardness onto the latter's ass, it felt surreal, reckless and sloppy movements causing explicit sounds of skin slapping against another skin, mutual feelings of desire and longing.. Both foreign and over whelming but they wanted it all together.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"H, harder please Ji.... Harder...." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>BOBBY complied to his please they cum together at the same time, Hanbin coating the latter's palm with his cum while he's dripping off Bobby's from his inner thigh all the way to his lower limbs.... Both panting in unison, the younger loosing all his strength to stand still but Bobby didn't let him slip away from his hold, embracing him and burying his face on the crook of Hanbin's neck leaving a peck on it..</p><p> </p><p>They stayed there unmoving for a while.. The shower continue pouring on them.. Each side leaning against the wall, eyes closed enjoying their reverie.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>After their real actual shower no words were spoken between them.. Both cautious of each others presence, the awkward atmosphere between them is appalling.. Realizing the weight of their previous actions inside the shower only adding more tension to their already messy relationship.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin occupied their bed while the older stayed in the sofa, it's as if they're back to phase one again.. He managed to gain a place in the bed last night but it was instantly taken back, well no one really said he couldn't claim the bed he just think he shouldn't be there with Hanbin or god knows what's going to happen to them next.. </p><p> </p><p>The feelings of their activity earlier still vividly lingers on him and Hanbin is obviously no different.. He's been constantly veet red since they left the shower, it's cute and adorable but the older's pretty sure if he tries pointing it out he'll be dead.. And there's noway he'd put himself on that, he still has a lot of work to do to win the younger's heart.. </p><p> </p><p>He's deep in his thoughts until he fell asleep, Hanbin too we're off to dreamland, his body's aching from the bites and assaults he got from Bobby.. Half of his body's painted with red purple marks, worse part was on his neck and shoulders.. He reckon not to wear shirts with low cuts for days or maybe a week unless he wants to be the subject of Roco and Jaewon's entertainment.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>It's past 6 in the evening when Hanbin abruptly wake up, leaving the bed and headed straight to Bobby who's still dozing off on the sofa, He examined the older and his heart drop seeing the bruised cheekbone from the punch he gave him..</p><p> </p><p>Slamping himself on the carpeted floor to get a better position, the sight of Bobby sleeping peacefully is something he wouldn't dare to miss.. He also couldn't help himself from admiring it, moreover from touching it, carefully tracing the softness of Bobby's cheek down to his jawline with the back of his index finger.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I didn't mean to hurt you like this Jiwon ie, I'm so sorry...."</strong> </em>He whispered, closing the little gap between their faces as he peck on to the latter's cheek right next to the bruised part.. He stared at him long enough after stealing a kiss, indulging himself appreciating the beauty before him.. A smile already painted on his lips still watching Bobby in his sleep.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin has an extensive habit of fidgeting or fondling something in his fingers and Bobby's always the favorite receiver of it, only this time it's the older's locks that he find really interesting, carding his finger's on the latter's hair lovingly.. He can already hear Jaewon in the back of his mind mocking him with words like Whipped or Boyfriend behavior something, nonetheless it put even a bigger smile on Hanbin's face.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You petting me..??"</strong></em> A muffled hoarse voice spoken by Bobby, eyes still close and heavy..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Did I wake you up..?? I'm sorry.."</strong> </em>Hanbin discarding his fingers away but Bobby pulled it back on top of his head a simple gesture that gives permission to the younger to continue and so he did.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I like it tho'.... Why are you on the floor..??"</strong> </em>Leaning to the soft touch like a purring cat. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm, i wanna watch you sleep.." </strong></em> He confess timidly.. It took a lot of effort for him to give in and voice out his thoughts hoping it would reach the latter's heart.. And it surely did.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sleep with me....Come here...."</strong></em> Offering his arm cutely scooting himself to give room for the younger, Hanbin just let him reaching out to Bobby's arms lifting himself up on the sofa to occupy the space provided for him.. </p><p> </p><p>He don't know how Bobby does it but he let him settle in a better position with his eyes one half close obviously craving for more sleep.. He's spooning him, one arm securing him by the waist while the other becomes his pillow and Bobby burying his while face in his nape.. He shivered when the older inhaled him there shamelessly.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You smell so good.. It's addicting.."</strong></em> Bobby blurted in a lazy whispered voice, A sleepy Bobby has no filter.. Luckily they're not facing each other, Hanbin could blush all he want without the older noticing it.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I can never get enough of you.."</strong></em> Was the last words Hanbin heard before the soft snores from the older fill his ears that lulled him back to sleep all warm and comfy in Bobby's embrace.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like ending this maybe two more updates and call it quits I literally didn't dive in to Hanbin's departure issue but rather focus on DoubleB cuz i don't think i can give proper justice to what that feels like if ever i attempt doing it and I really don't have a plot on this I just throw what goes in my head hoping it could atleast contribute to our DoubleB drought community 😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>11k of senselessness 😂😂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dramatic Hanbin ahead....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️</p><p>In the morning Hanbin feels like dying his body is aching from his toes to the bones.. and Bobby's no better they're both groaning in pain from the restrained position they had the whole night sharing the sofa, they have such a large bed but decided to abandon it for God knows what reason there is..They barely recall the time they ended up cuddled in that damn sofa..</p><p>Bobby shuffles trying to get up but failing..</p><p><em><strong>"Please stop moving i'm dying here.."</strong> </em>Hanbin complain already grumpy and whiny.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"But i gotta pee or else i'm gonna explode here.."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Can you not..???? Damn it Bobby mind your language please..????"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"W,what did i do..????"</strong> </em>A dumb-founded Bobby ask literally confused from the sudden attitude.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Just go away and shut up...."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Bobby just watch the younger for a minute before finally deciding to respond to the call of nature, The younger's mood swings still throws him off and he just have to deal with it if he wants to win Hanbin over..</p><p>Hanbin is in a complete TigerBin mode since he wake up and since its only the two of them in the confines of their room Bobby has been the target of all his mood swings..Patience is a virtue they say and Bobby has been nothing but more than that..</p><p>The younger don't want to talk to him, neither want to see his face or  be in a close proximity with him but when he couldn't see Bobby around he gets ten times more grumpy.. The older don't know what to do.. Hence he didn't even know what he did to be the receiving point of it all..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>They ate lunch like ex's husband and wife Hanbin on the bed while Bobby's on the balcony just cuz the younger can't stand his stupid smiling face as he claimed it.. Poor Bobby needs a rescue and DM'd the only person he have at the moment and not even a minute he came in busting the door open like a caveman who doesn't even know what knock first even means or what purpose it is actually useful for..</p><p><em><strong>"Good morning Binie.."</strong> </em>Jae greeted enthusiastically that only gained him a murdering glare from the younger..</p><p><em><strong>"You look like shit.."</strong></em> The older probe just to tease just cuz why not..?? He walk closer to where Hanbin is, playfully jumping on the bed and slump his body on it hitting Hanbin in the process and the next thing they know a loud thud was heard that even Bobby who's clueless outside run back inside the room only to see a whining Jaewon rubbing his ass off while occupying the carpeted floor..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What are you doing down there..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"He kicked me off of the bed.."</strong></em> The guy proclaimed looking like a kicked puppy seeking for rescue throwing dagger glares to Hanbin's direction..</p><p><em><strong>"He deserved it.."</strong></em> Binie barks  as he glare back at the older.. Bobby is already having a headache and surely he'll never hear the end of it from the two.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What happen..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"He kicked me i already told you.."</strong></em> Jae impose annoyance apparent in his tone watching Hanbin roll his eyes hearing his statement.. Bobby give Hanbin the look and the younger is ready to retaliate trying to defend himself.</p><p><em><strong>"He jumped on my bed and i got hit what do you expect me to do..????"</strong></em> Hanbin half yelled, seeing Bobby helping Jae settle back on his feet irritates him thinking the guy is such a drama queen he can obviously stand on his own why does he have to wait for bobby to do so..?? He can't stand the sight of it.. Adding to his annoyance is Bobby's consistency of guiding Jae to sit on the sofa where they shared the whole night it irks him even more.. He hates sharing his things if he's going to be honest and for fuck sake Jaewon is not impaired Bobby leave him alone and he buried that thought to the farthest back of his head besides he's better at showing than saying it out loud..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It was an accident Bin, for crying out loud.."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Then i guess i accidentally kicked you off of the bed too.. so were even.."</strong> </em>The younger sardonically replied feeling Bobby's eyes boring holes on him but didn't say anything and in times like this Hanbin knows he's being a spoiled brat but he can't help it.. not when he has unruly reasons to become one.. Blame his possessive nature.</p><p><em><strong>"There's no way that was an accident you did it on purpose.."</strong> </em>Jaewon accused as a matter of factly although they're out out of each other's reach Jiwon get in the middle just incase they decide to take the matter's on their hands, he's never seen them fight and get physically aggressive towards the other but its better to be cautious who knows when they both go bonkers he gotta be alert.</p><p><em><strong>"Alright you two STOP...."</strong></em> He commanded in a calm yet firm tone switching his gaze towards the two stone heads who're currently murdering each other with glares.</p><p><strong><em>"But he____"</em> </strong>Hanbin got cut off by Jiwon's reverberating tone flinching in the process.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"ENOUGH, Both of you..!!!!" </strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"But he started it..!!!! "</strong> </em>Hanbin insist he gives Jiwon the look that the older knows too well.. the older looks guilty for a sec and if it continues he's certain Hanbin's going berserk on him without warning.. He hasn't been mentally prepared for that..</p><p><em><strong>"What do you mean..??!!"</strong> </em>Jaewon counters back just as loud.</p><p><em><strong>"I said STOP..!!!!"</strong> </em>Jiwon yelled in authority.. He's having enough..</p><p><em><strong>"Why are you getting mad at me he started it...."</strong></em> Hanbin is already fuming looking like a toddler getting scolded and wants to retaliate, He felt the need to defend himself from there on.. He doesn't like being look down on specially not by Jiwon even if he knows its not the case.. any sense of rationality is not going to be acknowledge by him at the moment.. His inner demon's starting to eat him out and he has no strength to fight them, he doesn't feel like to.. it's easier to just let them all consume him.</p><p><em><strong>"I'm not mad at you Bin...."</strong> </em>There's the sudden realization of his words that dawns on him and he regrets for not being able to express himself properly in front of the younger, For a minute he forgot how Hanbin's condition has turned him into someone ten times fold more complicated than the word itself.. he forget how sensitive Hanbin has become, He forgot for a while how to be very careful with his actions, expressions and even his emotions and it could affect Hanbin.. he become reckless again.. or he's always been like that and nothing is really working out well between them because he barely understand or rather he refuse to understand Hanbin all this time.. He's gone selfish does he..??</p><p><em><strong>"You only call me Bin when you're mad at me.."</strong> </em>He sounded accusatory, the corner of his lips starts to quiver to while uttering those words and the older couldn't be even more guiltier seeing Hanbin's eyes evident with pain and he's hardly keeping it all in..</p><p><em><strong>"God you guys are ,so annoying i'm going.."</strong> </em>Jaewon couldn't help watching the scene before him.. Its too early for the drama yet they're making one and he couldn't stomach it.. His words didn't set well in <em><strong>Hanbin's ear..</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"Why are you even here in the place i don't want you here..!!!!"</strong> </em>Hanbin snarled and ready to attack but Bobby's staring at him with those eyes that always tames him.. He couldn't move..</p><p><em><strong>"But Bobby want me here so now what..????"</strong> </em>The latter snarled back.</p><p><em><strong>"Won please don't start...."</strong> </em>There's pleading in his eyes and tone, Hanbin watch the two shared a look and hated it, he don't know how long they have been this close, heck he don't even want to know but the thought of Jiwon giving that specific look to somebody else that's not him is too much to bare.. He want's the guy  to only look at him like that even if he's friends with Jaewon or maybe they're not anymore..</p><p><em><strong>"He ask for it.."</strong> </em>Jae replied shortly with a displeased expression.</p><p><em><strong>"Can you just go away..????</strong></em> (they both look at Hanbin in disbelief but Bobby look more stunned while Jae is mirroring the younger's cold and mad expression, even grinning in annoyance)<em><strong> i don't want to see you right now.. I'm unfriending you Jaewon.."</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"Me neither Hanbin.. you're not that special.." </strong></em>He gave the younger one last look and walk pass them to exit  <em><strong>the room but Jiwon tails behind him..</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"Jae wait......."</strong> </em>Grabbing the latter before he could reach for the door knob..</p><p><em><strong>"Let him fucking go Jiwon...."</strong></em> Hanbin reprimands still rooted  from where he's been standing all this time..</p><p><em><strong>"Hanbin please stop.... you're being rude.."</strong> </em>Hearing those words Hanbin's heart breaks, Jiwon's giving him the pleading look he gave to Jaewon earlier but why does it feel so different..?? Why does it feel like he's done something so wrong, why does it feel like Jiwon is judging him..?? Why does it hurt so bad..????</p><p><em><strong>"Then GET OUT BOTH OF YOU.... GET THE FUCK OUT..!!!!"</strong> </em>He screamed trembling in anger.. Jiwon didn't say a word he's just staring at him but more like seeing right through him, Jaewon however just rolled his eyes and opens the door and take his exit quietly.. Bobby followed after leaving the younger alone and finally he let his knees fall flat on the carpeted floor as they completely gives up on him and he starts to whimper painfully, beads of unshed tears begin to escape his eyes, his shoulders tremble and his lips quiver.... He's sobbing....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Jiwon help Jaewon out and  apologizing repeatedly.. He's never felt sorry the way he is for the latter.. Hanbin is being unreasonable for reasons he barely know and he could't just ignore it..he knows he gotta do something, they have to really talk now and sort things out for good.. he can't stand another day walking on an eggshell with Hanbin anymore.. He has to end it, they have to end this madness and stop their sufferings.. Its now or never..</p><p>When he return to the room Hanbin is nowhere to be found, he search even the balcony but there's no sign of the younger there.. he check the bathroom its empty.. He stay halted in the middle of the room for a while blankly.. Where could he be..?? his wallet and phone is still in the side table of their bed.. even all his  stuffs are there too it's only Hanbin's presence that's missing even his slippers and shoes were there untouched..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Bin where are you..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Bin..????"</strong> </em>he called out again but to no avail..</p><p><em><strong>"Hanbin where are you..?? </strong></em>(his voice getting louder) <em><strong>Don't do this to me Bin..???? you're scaring me.... Hanbin..??"</strong> </em>He continue to navigate their room in hopes of  discovering where the latter could be hiding..</p><p><em><strong>"Kim Hanbin..????"</strong> </em>Still no one answered.. He's getting restless by the second and the deafening silence in the room only makes him more anxious.. There's noway Hanbin could've left in bare feet his toes are very sensitive to dust and dirt.</p><p><em><strong>"YAAH..??!! </strong></em>(he starts to panic for real) <em><strong>Odiseo..???? Nawa..... Hanbin-ah..????"</strong> </em>And just like the first, second, third, fourth until he lost count on how many times he calls his name there wasn't a respond from Hanbin.. He sits on their bed rubbing both palms against his face and pulling onto his hair harshly.. Something's tugging onto his heartstrings and it hurts so bad, he had to clench his chest to try to stop it.. Heaving a deep heavy sigh he stands up to resume his search..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Baby please come on out.... Hanbinie please..????"</strong> </em>
</p><p>He starts searching the  room again,opening almost every doors, cabinets and cupboards even the stupid drawers as if Hanbin would fit there.. He's getting more nervous, worried and scared shitless..</p><p>There's no Hanbin....</p><p>Lazily he headed to the bathroom.. he stood in the sink straight at his own reflection in the mirror blankly..</p><p>Then he remembers, he  hasn't check the cabinet there.. Storming it in a flash and opens it abruptly.. Hanbin is there flinching from the impact, he's whimpering all sweaty.. Jiwon crouch down but the  younger is quick to hide further curling onto himself and when the older tried to touch him he starts to cry again.. he's crying painfully..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"H, Hanbinie...."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>" GOAWAY....!!!!"</strong> </em>Hanbin cried rejecting and dodging all the latter's attempts and try to hold him.. Its this time when he close himself off and shut other people down including the one's dearly to his heart and the older is not an exception..</p><p><em><strong>"Lets get you out there first okay..?? Bin it's too hot in he____"</strong></em> He got push away instead almost out of balance luckily he managed to grab on to the cabinet door to keep himself from falling backwards.. a kick landed on his lower limb and another one..</p><p><em><strong>"ISAIDGOAWAY..!!!! GOAWAY.....!!!!"</strong></em> He sobs pushing out Jiwon's arms that continue to reach out to him.. The older feel a pang in his heart from the constant rejection but he's not going to just give up, he'll get Hanbin out of there even if he has to take all the hitting.. both getting petty for different reasons. Hanbin for acting up and Jiwon for wanting the other out..</p><p><em><strong>"GOAWAY....!!!! IDON'TWANTYOUHERE..!!!!"</strong> </em>He proceeds to weep Jiwon's heart continue to ache and break from the sight that caused by him.. He badly want to cage the younger in his embrace.. want to tell him he's sorry if only Hanbin isn't so difficult to deal with..</p><p><em><strong>"GOTOJAEWON.... GOTOHIM.... </strong></em>(lashing out to the other)<em><strong> GO.... GOTOHIM...."</strong> </em>Hanbin yelling almost losing his voice, Bobby pulled him closer cupping both his cheeks but the younger is still in his furious state landing a slap on to the guy's left cheek.. the younger's arms shaking rapidly, it didn't stop there despite of the slap Jiwon carry on from getting Hanbin out that leads them to more physical assault, being the stronger one between them he had an advantage of moving the latter effortlessly but the guy didn't make it easy for him..</p><p>Jiwon easily picks up Hanbin, the younger struggle to free himself out of his hold resulting scratches onto the older's neck and collarbones causing him to let go.. The younger is out of the confines and was drop on the floor already having a hard time breathing from exhaustion and non stop crying curling himself to hide.. the older joins him kneeling infront of Hanbin..</p><p><em><strong>"Baby i'm so sorry...."</strong> </em>Jiwon apologizes trying for the nth time to hold the latter and again he's rejected with another series of clumsy hits from Hanbin.. his cheek still sting from the slap earlier, the scratches he received has deep cuts that are now bleeding, pain seeps through the exposed skin that feels like burning but its bearable its the sight of Hanbin in that state that clenches and tugs his heart painfully that he couldn't bear.. He couldn't even get mad at him cuz he knows he didn't mean any of them.. the younger would never hurt him its just that he couldn't control his rage when something or someone triggers him..</p><p><em><strong>"GOAWAY.......</strong> </em>(he throws his fist it doesn't matter where it lands or where it hits) <em><strong>JUST GO..!!!! GOAWAY..!!!! GO......."</strong> </em>He screamed in a hoarse voice, his throat is too dry and itchy from the constant yelling yet the storm inside him hasn't subside and he's already exhausted.. he's like a ticking bomb that will explode any moment..</p><p><em><strong>"GO........."</strong> </em>Hanbin almost whisper hitting the older's chest repeatedly as he cries.. Jiwon didn't try stopping him from it, he just willingly stayed their to be his punching bag, He don't want him to hold back if that means it could help from making the younger feel better..Hanbin bottles up everything and it causes him  to unknowingly damage himself up that leads him to be this fragile, he suffered and continue with his struggles all on his own because he refuse to share his burdens just to make sure everyone around him won't have to worry about a thing.. And those demons and ghost in the past continue to haunts him and resides through him, feeds on to his fears that repeatedly torments him..</p><p><em><strong>"No baby i'm not going anywhere..</strong> </em>(he reach out to him again, carefully) <em><strong>i'm staying with you even if you don't want me too.."</strong></em> He said those words ever so gentle, the brief touch of his warm palm against Hanbin's skin had the latter flinching but he stop pushing him away.. its a progress and take that as a cue to get bolder, slowly caressing onto the latter's arm in soothing motions to get him familiar with his touch and accepts his affection little by little..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Hanbin starts to calm down, he still whimpers, bloodshot eyes that still shedding tears, Jiwon slumps beside the younger too careful not to overwhelm him, scooting himself closer to take the younger in his arms this time Hanbin lets him, too drain to protest, he seeks for attention and wants affection from the older that's why he resorted to this in the first place and now that the latter is paying him fully of his attention he becomes more willing..</p><p><em><strong>"You left me just now..</strong> </em>( there's resentment in his tone) <em><strong>you went to him.... you left me by myself...."</strong> </em>Hanbin sulking childishly cradled in Jiwon's embrace his back leaning against the older's chest lopsidedly, two hands rubbing on both his forearms warmly.. a gentle kiss on top of his and a fine sculpted jaw leaning on to his shoulder, familiar masculine scent lingers and fills his system its too familiar that it calms his heart but makes it beat rapidly at the same time..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>" I know baby, i know and i'm sorry....i'm so sorry.."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"I hate you hyung.... i hate you.."</strong></em> He mumbled in between sniffles the older nuzzles on to his neck like a purring cat he won't be able to admit but the gesture alone warms his heart and fills his soul..</p><p><em><strong>"You don't____ you don't care about me.. You__you don't love me anymore...."</strong> </em>He's still sulking adorably.. it has become a defense mechanism, a bad grown habit, a strange behavior only appears when Jiwon put someone else first before him.. a instinctive rebellion he couldn't control whenever he gets  jealous knowing fully that the older will come to him (no sexual pun intended, trust me) and showers him the love and affection he always craves for.. its an emotional manipulation that he's mustered even if he can't control his own rage and emotions but with Jiwon's touch always does wonders to him, like a seawall that protects him, a safety pin that secures him from exploding, a loving arms that secures him..</p><p><em><strong>"Baby that's not true i love you somuch...."</strong> </em>Kissing the younger's temple and peck on his cheek holding him tighter but those words hits differently to Hanbin, it rings differently in his ears.. He hates it.</p><p><em><strong>"You're lying you don't love me STOP LYING TO ME JIWON..!!!!"</strong></em> Pulling himself away from the older.. great they're back again to square one, all the effort and assault Jiwon had to go through went down the drain all because of those misunderstood words and he can't even complain..</p><p><em><strong>"STOP LYING TO ME JEBAL..??!!"</strong> </em>Hanbin had to crawl himself back inside the damn closet to hide himself there.. He couldn't stand the sight of Jiwon staring at him like he's his entire universe, he refuse to believe what he see's in his eyes.. those beautiful sincere eyes that bears the older's soul but Hanbin is too indenial and only wants to believe those eyes were speaking opposite of what he sees and that scares him, he's not afraid of what he see's in Jiwon but rather scared of what he's becoming.. A stranger who feeds on the negativity that refuses to acknowledge everyone who's trying to reach on to him and help him become the Hanbin that he used to be, the Hanbin that's full of life and energy.. The Hanbin that likes to whine and easily gets sulky but loves skinship and being happy.. The Hanbin that is dumber than Bobby.. but who cares..?? when they best believe they're meant to be..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Look me in the eyes Bin and tell me if i'm lying or not.."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Duwanna.."</strong></em> Yanking back his arm from the latter's hold sandwiching himself further in the corner and if he's stubborn Jiwon is persistent.. One push from Hanbin a pull forward from the older.. they've been playing this same game through the years that they're so good at it only that the other thinks he's damaged while another claimed they both are.. If only they could meet halfway even if its right at the bottom maybe everything will work out just fine until it all gets better.</p><p><em><strong>"Baby please look at me..??"</strong> </em>Jiwon begs, crossing the thin gap between them he's in the most uncomfortable position trying to fit himself in but their luggage's stuffed in the opposite where Hanbin's occupying isn't making it possible for him..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Listen to me carefully and tell me if you still think i'm lying okay..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"No i don't want  to.."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Then i guess you don't love me too.."</strong> </em>Jiwon trying to test the waters and that got Hanbin out from isolating himself in his corner..snapping his head towards the older who's mentally patting himself for doing a good job gaining the other's attention back.</p><p><em><strong>"That's not true..</strong> </em>(Hanbin look offended, its a world war when his love towards the other is being doubted) <strong><em>ILOVEYOUSOMUCH..!!!!"</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I don't think so because if you really love me.. you would let me talk, you would listen and you'd let me explain.."</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"And if you really love me you wouldn't be crying like that.."</em></strong> Wiping the younger's face with his thumb caressing the softness of his cheek in the process cute Hanbin is pouting like a 3 years old sniffling..</p><p>(the writer thinks she might've developed a split personality i hope y'all ready for the ride)</p><p><strong><em>"Because you yelled at me, </em></strong>(the poor kid rants in a childlike behavior the sulkier he becomes the cute he gets atleast that's what Jiwon thinks) <em><strong>you chose to go to Jaewon instead of staying with me and you don't believe me that i love you.."</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"You yelled at me more though</strong> </em>(he countered an obvious smile already forming in his lips) You didn't believe me either and i don't have to choose between you (Hanbin lifted his head towards him still pouting) and anybody else it's always been you Binie...." Sincerity evident in his tone and those eyes that never lies were completely fixed over the younger who's heart is already swelling from inexplicable mixtures of emotions hoping its not beating too loud to be noticed..</p><p><em><strong>"You even slap me baby, and kicked, punched and scratch me.."</strong> </em>He complains light hearted.</p><p><em><strong>"I didn't mean it...."</strong></em> Hanbin uttered guiltily, biting his lower lip upon realizing how badly he has beaten the older, he can see the mark of his palm onto the guy's cheek in mad red and closes his eyes harshly when his eyes reaches the crook of the older's neck there's a form of almost drying blood stains there and a long nail scratches from his failed attempt of imitating wolverine from earlier God he hated himself.. How can the older continue to put up with him..?? He's pure evil, a lunatic even and still Jiwon is there for him.. He cries for the nth time that day....</p><p><em><strong>"I know baby, i know....don't cry i'm just teasing you.."</strong> </em>Jiwon whispers tucking the latter in his arms, the miles he'd go for the love of his life, indeed Kim Jiwon is insuperable when it comes to proving his love too bad their love is yet to prosper.</p><p><em><strong>"Lets get you out of here..?? Let's talk properly outside okay..????"</strong> </em>There's hesitation in Hanbin's expression, he just look at their intertwined fingers he didn't even realized we're perfectly fitting..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"There's something i want to tell you..I've been meaning to tell you this for so long but i couldn't find the right words to elaborate them.. But please let's get you back to bed first baby please..??" </strong> </em>
</p><p>It took sometime for Jiwon to finally get Hanbin out of the closet ( again no pun intended i swear), the younger let himself get carried away clinging to the older for dear life and when they settled to the comfort of their bed he refuse to let go snuggling tighter to the latter..</p><p><em><strong>"Baby, hey....i'm not going anywhere i promise.."</strong> </em>He muttered closer to the guy's ears but Hanbin shakes his head burying his head further onto the crook of his neck, his legs straddling Jiwon by the waist like a baby koala..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Alright, let's stay like this yeah..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"You must be tired from all the cryi____"</strong> </em>Hanbin cut him of with his cute little punches on to his back making him chuckle, Hanbin becomes physical after crying and although its alarming he finds it cute and endearing not that he supports any form of violence and abuse neither he is a masochist and the younger has only just been like that to him and him alone, yes he's gone totally possessive  over him and he shouldn't come in terms of patronizing it but sometimes his greed takes over him.. He will take any form of love Hanbin would give him for as long as he needs and want him and his attention.. It's not a healthy habit in any relationship be it platonic or romantic but he'll take it.. He'll deal with it, they will deal with it better later when they're both in their right senses for now he has a baby to pamper and take really good care of..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Hanbin immediately doze off in just a few soft pats on his back and gentle caresses on his hair, Jiwon didn't mind as he too falls asleep leaning his back on the headboard while the latter's full weight is all on him.. The gloomy weather outside starts to improve and little by little the sun peeks through the clouds shining its rays through the open window as the curtains dances with the cool breeze that serves as the couples lullaby as they sleep peaceful and sound.. Chirping of birds outside their balcony and two heartbeats in perfect harmony..</p><p>By the time Jiwon wake up Hanbin is already off of him, infact he's lying down side by side with him and the younger's staring at him with his doll eyes or he's been watching him all along, the thought alone does things on his insides.. He feels light and full at the same time.. And yes Hanbin does that to him more than he could imagine..</p><p>They begin their staring competition.... no one dared to blink.... no one refuse to lose....</p><p>Not until when Hanbin sneezes (did it ring a bell..?? cough Chap.5*) not just once, twice.... and comes the third and then the  fourth that throws Bobby into a series of snickers cuz the younger always, always sneezes with his whole body like how the ocean waves hit the  shore.. He's fucking adorable but not when he's glaring at him like he's currently doing.. </p><p><em><strong>"Are you having fun..??"</strong></em> Hanbin asks unamused..</p><p><em><strong>"Oh,</strong></em> (Jiwon cooed humoring the younger with his guttural laugh) its fun seeing you act more human.."</p><p><em><strong>"KOJO.."</strong></em> The younger utter blandly like he  didn't actually mean it.. like a slip of the  tongue despite of his intimidating expression plastered on his beautiful annoyed facade.</p><p><em><strong>"Shiro..</strong></em> (Teasing Hanbin in between rubbing his nose through the jawline and sniffing his natural sweet scent down his neck where it tickles, serves him right when the younger had to shove his face away, he can really be annoying sometimes) <em><strong>We need to  talk.. like really talk.."</strong></em> He gets up and leans himself back from his original position earlier eyes never left Hanbin's who's maintained a fixed eye on him as well cutely snuggled with one of the pillows like a  baby, his baby in particular.. He smile at the sight.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"First things first.. Are you still mad at me..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Oh.."</strong></em> Hanbin comes (sexual pun or not your call) nodding not even looking at the older.. They're back being each other's annoying counterparts..</p><p><em><strong>"How mad are you on the scale of ten..??"</strong> </em>He inquired just to make sure throwing lame jokes, ugly insults, cheesy pick up lines or horny puns are welcome or not..</p><p><em><strong>"Eleven.."</strong> </em>Hanbin replied with a straight face gaining another chuckle from the older, the younger never fail to amuse him with his comebacks whenever they argue or fight or maybe he's just too whipped for him cuz he thinks so too to be honest..</p><p><em><strong>"I hate you.."</strong></em> The younger barks casually.</p><p><em><strong>"I know that too.."</strong></em> Jiwon conceded sparing his bunny smile where he loses his eyes..</p><p><em><strong>"And stop doing that...."</strong> </em>It's almost comical how he switches mood from being nonchalant to deadass irritated real quick..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Doing what..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"That____</strong></em> (he groaned exasperatedly) <em><strong>w, when you laugh i hate that..</strong> </em>(contrary to him, Jiwon is stupidly grinning as he watch him with his almost invisible twinkling heart eyes) <em><strong>I hate how your eyes disappears when you laugh and your ugly buck teeth showing too i hate that.. I hate the sound of your laugh.. I hate you...."</strong> </em>He grumpily whine seeing the older doing exactly what he claimed he hates about him..</p><p><em><strong>"Waah.....</strong></em> (in full awe nodding his head propped in one arm that's resting on his pillow while he lays in the bed in a prone position) <em><strong>you must really hate me like that.. I see, ottoke..??"</strong> </em>He teased gaining a death glare from a toddler like Hanbin as if that would scare the hell out of him.. He thinks the younger is cute.</p><p><em><strong>"A,and i hate that i couldn't stay mad  at you</strong> </em>(suddenly he's blushing) <em><strong>because when you laugh it makes me want to laugh with you..</strong></em> (he curled upon himself going all shy avoiding the latter's eyes) I, <em><strong>i want to be the one that makes you do, i.... i want to be the reason why you laugh too...."</strong></em> Hanbin confessed feeling feverish, his whole face all the way to his ears and neck were screaming beet red.. He's so embarrassed for being such a tattletale himself.. How he wish the entire ceiling would just fall on him and die from there.. He is so embarrassing.</p><p><em><strong>"Look at me...."</strong> </em>Jiwon commanded his silly teasing acts were long gone forgotten(shit's about to go down cliché)</p><p>Hanbin refuse and hide beneath the covers acting like a virgin. (oh wait.. he is a virgin, not so pure but still a virgin LOL, Kimbap faster get that ass)</p><p><em><strong>"Hanbinie baby.... look at me please..??"</strong></em> The older requested, slowly and gently lifting the duvet to get the younger's attention back to him and being the cutie pie that he is Hanbin peeks through the covers staring at the older timidly..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I love you...."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"I just really love you.... I love you so much do you know that..??"</strong> </em>Hanbin is a blushing wreck.. Jiwon join him beneath the covers.. who cares about suffocating..?? the younger averted his gaze cuz he might just faint if he keep an eye over the latter, his heart of no help could win a marathon cuz damn it's racing so fast and beating too loud he's afraid he'll go deaf in no time..</p><p>(somebody call 911)</p><p><em><strong>"I love you and  i want you to realize that.... I love you...."</strong> </em>There, Jiwon finally said and mean it the way Hanbin hope, pray and wish for it.. BUT the kid is completely stunned neither he blinks.. his big doll eyes were just fixed towards Bobby..</p><p><em><strong>"I will keep loving you no matter what.."</strong> </em>And sealing his confession with a kiss on the tip of Hanbin's nose (sorry no boring kisses here NEXT)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>It's past lunch but neither of the two care about food at the moment, they're still tuck in the bed cuddling.. They've spent hours in silence.. a comforting one, calming their own storms inside cuz they have yet to face another battle that can no longer be put at bay.. They can't stay stuck in that puddle for a long time, eventually they need to let go, move on and start a new but before they'll be able to do that they have to fix their own problems and come in terms with a mutual resolve..</p><p>And the peak of it all Hanbin's case....</p><p>Hanbin hasn't said anything, it's not that he don't want to talk about it neither he's avoiding the topic.. He's ready to talk about it its just that  nobody has ever asked..</p><p>He felt Jiwon pulling him closer into his embrace, pecking on his temple one after the other and he just knows what's about to come..</p><p><em><strong>"When you did that, What we're you thinking..??"</strong> </em>Jiwon inquired not prodding nor demanding but it leaves an impression that seeks for answers and so Hanbin did..</p><p><em><strong>"I wasn't.."</strong></em> He admits.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"To be really honest, i wasn't thinking that's why i did that.. I wasn't thinking at all.... That's why i did what i did.."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"For a minute i wasn't thinking of Byul,</strong> </em>(Hanbin halted mentioning his sister, her name is like a wake up call, Jiwon noticed and scooted closer to him kissing his shoulder as he caress his both his arms up and down motioning him to go on, he leans on to the touch and carry on)<em><strong> of mom and dad.. I wasn't thinking about the team, the members,</strong> </em>(guilt plastered on his face, his lips quivered it takes a lot of effort and his energy to pull himself together and not to breakdown)<em><strong> i wasn't thinking about you...." </strong></em>They stared at each other at the same time before the younger averted his gaze, his eyes are already misty while he continue to tell his side of the story.</p><p><em><strong>"For a minute i stop thinking about YG,</strong> </em>(he felt Jiwon's bigger palm squeezing his smaller ones, yes they're holding hands while Jiwon is spooning him from behind.. now what..??) <em><strong>i stop thinking about everybody.. I stop thinking about everything including ME...."</strong></em> He's gone breathless emphasizing the last word.. Feeling so guilty for himself. The older is doing a wonderful job keeping his finger's busy because if Hanbin isn't fiddling something right now he's probably digging his nails on his skin until he bleeds..</p><p>He turns to face Jiwon gaining one solace smile, their backs leaning against the headboard of the bed.. The older kisses both his knuckles lovingly, comforting him in a way where no words are needed to express and that's enough..</p><p><em><strong>"For a minute i want to stop thinking about being an idol, i want to stop thinking about ikonics,</strong></em> (He paused and let himself getting spooned, he badly needed that at the moment)<em><strong> i want to stop thinking about the haters, i want  to stop thinking about making music, i want to stop thinking about writing songs</strong> </em>(he choke a little uttering those words) <em><strong>and making choroes, i want to stop the world from moving against me...."</strong></em> He whispered, swallowing the lumps on his throat, savoring the comfort of the older's hug that soothe's his aching heart.. His anxiety is just there waiting to unleash but the presence and warmth by Jiwon's courtesy is putting him at ease.. He's not panicking the way he thought he should've been by now..</p><p><em><strong>"For a minute i want to make it stop, i want to make the pain stop,</strong></em> (Jiwon planted a long sweet kiss on top of his head, he savors it gratefully) <em><strong>i want to make the  bleeding stop,</strong></em> (He breathes in deeply, a whimper break free from his throat)<em><strong> i want to make the voices inside my head stop..</strong></em> (Jiwon can't watch anymore pulling him into his embrace, his heart clenched seeing Hanbin this vulnerable baring his soul) i <em><strong>want to stop trying to be good enough cuz i never was good enough, i never was enough...."</strong></em> The older cries silently, He feel like a failure for not being able to recognize Hanbin's sufferings, a failure for not noticing all his struggles, a failure for not being able to protect the love of his life..</p><p><em><strong>"For a minute i want to just disappear then maybe i won't have to feel so empty, i wont have to feel lost.. i won't have to feel alone..</strong></em> (Jiwon holds him tighter tears continue to run down his face all the way to his chin where the younger's head is resting)<em><strong> I won't have to feel lonely.. I won't have to feel sorry...."</strong> </em>Burying his face on to the older's chest, he felt safe and secured there.. Jiwon is always warm against him.. Jiwon is the fire that melts his doubts and fears, Jiwon is the flame that burns all his insecurities that traps his frozen heart.. Jiwon is the home he wants to keep coming home to for the rest of his life..</p><p>"<em><strong>For a minute i want to feel alive but i'm already dead on the inside.."</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"For  a minute i want to escape.."</strong></em> A tear escape his eyes instead.</p><p><em><strong>"But then i couldn't do it....</strong></em> (his body starts trembling again, his anxiety kicks in)<em><strong> I'm scared...."</strong></em> He whimpers clutching on his chest, a sudden painful tug pierced through his heart .. Jiwon nuzzles onto him filling his lungs with the younger's scent.. it calms his inner battles if only he could do the same for the younger he thought. Right at the very moment he could only hold Hanbin with all the love in the world he can possibly give.. He knows that not enough, his baby deserves a whole galaxy, NO Hanbin deserves the entire universe..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I was so scared...."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"I was so scared of Byul knowing i did it..</strong> </em>(his heart's palpitating rapidly,he feels like choking on his own saliva when as matter of factly his throat has gone dry and itchy, he feels like throwing up but he's also trying his best to stomach it back in) <em><strong>I was so scared of mom and  dad knowing i did it..</strong></em> (the older gave him space this time, gently rubbing onto his back keeping an eye on Hanbin as if observing his movements and behavior but his eyes is full of compassion and assurance, that helps a lot) I <em><strong>was so scared the members would know i did it, i was scared shitless knowing you figuring out i did it....</strong> </em>(he's been sweating cold yet he feels hot, the pain in his chest that rendered him to constantly whimper, he's endured it through and through but even heroes have the right to bleed and he's only human, he falters) <em><strong>I couldn't do it Jiwon.. I'm so scared of myself,</strong></em> (tears rushing down his face, eyes full of agony full of fear and of guilt)<em><strong> i was so scared of loosing all of you if i did it....</strong> </em>(Jiwon had to take both his hands that's been tightly fisting against his chest too scared Hanbin unintentionally hurt himself, he lets him fiddle with his fingers instead) <em><strong>i was  so scared of loosing myself if i do it.... i'm still scared i'll loose it.... "</strong> </em>Jiwon couldn't take the pain of seeing Hanbin in his most vulnerable state and grab him into his embrace for the nth time, Hanbin holding on to him as if his life depends on it.. They cried together.. sob together.. shared their restrained, tormented feelings yearning and longing for that missing piece that would feel their empty half..</p><p>Their cries were the only sound that lingers into  the air.. no amount of beautiful words will ever make up for the pain the younger has been concealing and trying to bear all by himself.. no amount of consolation would make his struggles and suffering go away.. But there's Jiwon.. his Jiwon, his sweetest escape, his soul searching mate....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>Unknowingly  six people were flocked behind their door and silently crying with them.. all leaning their backs against the wall hugging their knees where they buried their faces trying to hide their agony from hearing everything Hanbin has been keeping in order to protect them.. it's always been them, in the end it's still them he puts as his first priority even if it cost him loosing himself and everything he has worked hard for with his own tears, sweat and blood.. The things he had to sacrifice to make his dreams (their dreams) comes to reality and when it did they all come crashing down on him without him barely holding..</p><p>THE TWELFTH OF JUNE (don't read it like JU-NE LOL) happen like the apocalypse, no one see's it coming, it just happened and everything turned black including their future as seven.. Hanbin once again made the biggest sacrifice in his career and  life.. He's always the person that gives and gives without expecting anything in return yet he's the one that always suffered the most.. He works the hardest yet he's the one that was left empty handed, Its always unfair how life try and test him.. If anything Hanbin has been very persistent but he's human too.. at the end of the day he'll be beat and tired, he'll get hungry and mad when things doesn't go as he perceive them to be, he's allowed to make mistakes, he's allowed to complain, he's allowed to rest.. he's allowed to whine and throw a fit but never once he did, instead he beat himself up to it.. he takes it upon himself cuz it's doable and the most convenient atleast that's what he believes.. But sometimes he feels like even breathing becomes such a burden, Sometimes breathing is such a luxury he doesn't have the privilege to do so..</p><p>Hanbin doesn't have the freedom.. trapped in his own misery island.</p><p>Back in the room the two has finally stop crying, its as if they both have no more tears left to shed, both drain physically and mentally exhausted.. Their  heads leaning against the other not making sense out of anything around them.. they just fall into a moment of  well fitting silence, only their alternate hiccups and sniffles can be heard between them.. if it's a different circumstances Jiwon would probably be rolling down the floor laughing by now except that he's not Hanbin did..</p><p>Jiwon look at  him bewilderedly..</p><p><em><strong>"W,what..??"</strong></em> The younger ask confusedly.</p><p><em><strong>"Y,you laugh...."</strong></em> He responded in disbelief.</p><p><em><strong>"I did.... Shouldn't i..??"</strong></em> A small pout forming his lips like a child forbidden with sweet treats.</p><p><em><strong>"Ania..</strong> </em>(petrified of possibly upsetting the other) <em><strong>i'm just terrified for a sec i thought you totally lost it.."</strong> </em>Jiwon commented gaining a smack in the head that he didn't see coming, damn Hanbin hits hard like Pacman..</p><p><em><strong>"You idiot...."</strong></em> He scoff, the playful glare in his eyes is back Jiwon couldn't help but display a stupid grin, yes the one where he looses his eyes, bunny teeth sticking out making him look like that dumb kid that thinks being called one is a compliment as long as its from his crush.. that's how the older exactly looks at the moment but either way Hanbin still finds him the man if his dreams (cough wet dreams*)</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Bin...."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hmmm..????"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"What do we do now..??"</strong> </em>Jiwon asks, back to his mature self..</p><p><em><strong>"Live i guess.."</strong></em> The younger nonchalantly replied watching the curtains dancing gracefully through the beat if the wind while the older watches him..</p><p><em><strong>"What about your career..??</strong></em> (he's probably tripping but he thought he saw the latter snorting sardonically) <em><strong>Your music..?? Your dreams..??"</strong></em></p><p>Hanbin fidgets with his fingers, he really haven't come across with the question himself that's why he barely knows what to answer but one thing plays in his kind for sure..</p><p><em><strong>"I don't think i still have a career Jiwon,</strong> </em>(those words came out of force that it sounded hollow) <em><strong>The music lives on and maybe i can start dreaming about other things.."</strong> </em>Even the smile he spared comes bittersweet for his own taste.. He almost gagged from it, he lowered down his head, embarrassed..</p><p><em><strong>"Don't say things  you don't mean like that.."</strong> </em>Jiwon sounded hurt, those words taste like vile and he hates it.. He hates that Hanbin thinks its over for him, He hates that Hanbin thinks its the end for him moreover the end of his life, his music..</p><p><em><strong>"Who would want to see me back Jiwon..?? Who would want to listen to my music when i'm this____ DAMAGED.. i'm fucked up..!!!!! Who would want to look up to an idol that branded to be a drug addict..????"</strong> </em>Saying those words out loud is pure torture, a stained tattoo that will be permanent in his skin, a cut, a wound that can't be cured.. A brand he'll be living for the rest if his life.. A label people would call him out instead of his beautiful name..</p><p><em><strong>"Don't say that.... You didn't do it...."</strong> </em>He scolds, offended.. HURT.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"But who's going to believe  i didn't..????"</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"I DO, OKAY..????</strong> </em>(he insist firmly to shut him up, knock him some sense cuz he badly needed it) <em><strong>I DO, I believe you.." </strong></em>Hanbin look away, avoiding the older.. that's what he's good at except writing tragical lyrics and relatable songs.. He's too good at avoiding things cuz he's bad at confrontations.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Byul, your mom and dad, Jinan hyung, Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, Junhoe, Chanwoo, Jaewon and all your funny friends, ikonics too we all believe you Hanbin.. We all do.."</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Bin, whatever we do people will always have a say.. Even if we do good things they will twist it but there are also people out there that knows better, there are people out  there that believes and supports you, there are people out there rooting for you.. There are people out there that are waiting for you.. You can't give up music, you can't give up on your dream, you can't give up on your life just because there are people that wants you to.."</strong> </em>Hanbin only shakes his head constantly, their he is again refuse to believe, refuse to acknowledge, refuse to take credits where its due.. but always quick downgrading himself.. Hanbin is a masochist, he takes pain like his life pleasure Jiwon don't fucking get it but who is he to judge he's damaged too, a fucked up himself.. But he won't let Hanbin oversight his worth.. He'd done enough of that.</p><p><em><strong>"Baby please don't shut us out, know that we're all in this together since day one right..??</strong> </em>(he seeks for confirmation that he's aware won't come to light atleast for now, he'll work earnestly for it later) <em><strong>Give me a chance, give us a chance please..??"</strong> </em>Jiwon begs almost convincing, gaining Hanbin's attention again.. he's staring at him with unreadable expression..There's too much in one that he thinks he could get lost trying to figure them all out, so he didn't.. He reach for the younger's hands again.. they're cold against his warm ones.. just like the beautiful damaged soul that owns them..</p><p><em><strong>"It's gonna be a hard work, i won't promise you sunshine and rainbows but i'll be here.. we all are, we will fix this.... We will help you FIX YOU, if you let us.. baby if you let me, No PLEASE..?? Let me love you better..?? Let me protect you..??"</strong> </em>He pleads in a matter of life and death, he could be hoping for the impossible but that's all he got, a hope for Hanbin to accept him back in his life if he couldn't accept him in his heart.. There's still plenty of chances for that, They have a life time to work on that, if it takes the rest if his life to prove his love for the younger he would longer..</p><p><em><strong>"Ji i'm scared...."</strong></em> Hanbin admits.</p><p>"<em><strong>I'm more scared of not being with you Binie....</strong> </em>(he admits pouring his heart out)  <em><strong>i'm scared i thought i'd lose you for good....</strong></em> (Hanbin for the first time reach out for him, wiping his tears away, he leans to the touch and the younger let him, sparing him his adorable grin, a habit Hanbin might not realize he does cutely and effortlessly)<em><strong> i, i can't baby, i can't lose you.... i'd die...."</strong> </em>The younger tuck him to his embrace, Bobby breaks down face buried onto Hanbin's chest pouring his heart out, for the first time he let's vulnerability takes over him, for the first time he showed this side of him to Hanbin and let the younger comforts him in a way he can only do.</p><p><em><strong>"I'm so sorry baby i couldn't protect you...."</strong> </em>Jiwon guiltily concedes, seeking and finding the comfort their lost souls and broken hearts crave for(in each other's arms) ..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Can they just fuck already..?? They're so annoying.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"JU-NE shut up.."</strong> </em>Donghyuk reprimands quiet sniffles on the background, Jinhwan still crying silently beside him.. He leans his head to the older and holds him tighter.. Yun who's on the other side of their math yung engulfed them both in his embrace.. The rest of the members fall into silence including Jaewon.</p><p>"<em><strong>I don't get why they're taking too long to be together..</strong></em>(JU-NE proceeds with his rant that probably no one wants to hear about) <em><strong>they've been inlove since they're still the ugliest trainees</strong> </em>(ChanU deliberately scoff at that) <em><strong>in the  dungeon and are still madly inlove with each other now that they're the ugliest duo rappers</strong> </em>(offended ChanU again rolled his eyes) <em><strong>ever existed so why not just cut the crap and get their fuck on..??"</strong> </em>Ending his complain in extreme frustration.. He couldn't help it when there's still drama going on behind close doors, in their current case a literal not so close door..</p><p><em><strong>"The way you called my parents ugly like as if you're any better</strong></em> (the maknae chastise the latter's claims) aside <em><strong>from your feet your personality stinks too JU-NE try buying a new one..??"</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"Don't insult my feet.."</strong> </em>He snarled a little too loud, and realized what he just did he peek to the crack door just behind him with worried eyes to check if they've already got busted but lucky enough Hanbin and Bobby are in their own bubble of misery..</p><p><em><strong>"If you guys wanna fight maybe do it outside we won't stop you.."</strong> </em>Yun scolds, the twin tower maknae's both called it quits but still glaring at each other..</p><p>"<em><strong>We don't mind watching both of you rolling down the hills to be honest.."</strong> </em>Jae also commented shaking his head in distress.</p><p><em><strong>"Be glad Donghyuk is inlove with you otherwise you're dead.."</strong> </em>The younger warned not letting the older slide and now they're having a glaring competition but since Donghyuk is just an arm span away from JU-NE and he's too tired of all the drama that'a been eating them up and slowly breaking them apart the ray of sunshine has  also become hostile over time..</p><p><em><strong>"GOO JUNHOE don't make me hate you.."</strong> </em>Donghyuk said it almost inaudible but the depth of those words reach even to the latter's gut that even if he want's to talk back he decided not to but the dark expression that starts to cloud up his face didn't go unnoticed to the older and  so he pulled him in for a hug JU-NE didn't refuse or say anything and just leans his weight to Donghyuk that whispered an apology for what he just said and peck right to his side burn.. </p><p>He's loud and annoying and always so full of himself but Donghyuk is always there  to ground him when he's getting too much but he'll always be the one to put him to ease like the loving older brother JU-NE is grateful to have even if he don't really say it out loud.. That even his  boyfriend Jinan can replace what the other means to him.. He listens well to Donghyuk, everything he says matter to him and it upsets him that he got scolded in such unpleasant situation because of his immaturity but now that he's tuck in his embrace he felt calmer.. Jinan, just beside Donghyuk peered at them who's also tucked in Yun's hold and smiled at him petting his  head gently.. the Jung's seated across them in that very hallway just watch them four silently with soft eyes this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🖤❤️</p><p><em><strong>"....You're so good to me, i don't deserve you.."</strong></em> Hanbin muttered playing the older's locks between his fingers, Jiwon laying down his head residing on his lap and hugging him by the waist face buried in his stomach.</p><p><em><strong>"I heard that.."</strong> </em>Jiwon replied in a muffled voice contemplating whether to retaliate of remain buried in his baby's stomach.</p><p>They shared another long pause of silence just doing what they're doing, Hanbin with his fidgeting hands and Jiwon enjoying the moment.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why are they so quiet..?? Do y'all think they're doing it..??"</strong></em> JU-NE who couldn't keep his mouth shut strikes again..</p><p><em><strong>"No...."</strong></em> Donghyuk muttered, they're all back in their original position.. All straightly aligned  with their backs leaning to the wall.. Jaewon, Chanwoo, JU-NE on one side and Donghyuk, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong on the other leaving the door pathway unoccupied just incase the couple inside steps out they can avoid accident of being step or trip on.. </p><p><em><strong>"Hell no.."</strong> </em>Yun also concedes.. </p><p><em><strong>"Fuck NO.."</strong> </em>Jaewon as well had his fair share.. Chanwoo and JinHwan just remained silent hugging themselves and lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"How can you be  so sure..??"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Are you really living with us for the past 8 years..????</strong> </em>(Yun chides unimpress) <em><strong>Hanbin is even loud breaking an apple and you think he'll be this quiet if Bobby is breaking his own apples..??"</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Peaches you mean..??" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Whatever.. It's still a no, Hanbin is a virgin he's dumb but there's noway he'll let Jiwon have him without label.."</strong> </em>The older sees a little too sure with his claim while the other just listens.</p><p><em><strong>"And there's noway Jiwon hyung would do it without them being boyfriends.."</strong> </em>Donghyuk rendered, he's been the closest to Jiwon recently that he lost count how many times the older actually cried himself to sleep ranting about Hanbin this and Hanbin that.. Contrary to what he had shown to the public over the years he wants nothing but to hold Hanbin without having to think and worry about what other people would think and say about them.. How he punished himself everytime he had to reject the love of his life just cause they're idols and public figures.. And with all those  times and moment where Jiwon wanted to just give up or beat himself to not give up Donghyuk was there watching and listening cuz that's all he can do for his hyung.</p><p><em>"But when will they realize the door is actually open..??"</em> JU-NE just effortlessly changing the subject.. they all look at him with a frown.. he just always know show to kill the mood.. Typical JU-NE.</p><p><em><strong>"Its open..????"</strong> </em>Jinan finally speak again..</p><p><em><strong>"Oh,</strong></em> (everyone turns at the door in unison) <em><strong>what makes y'all think we can hear their conversation if it isn't..????</strong> </em>(his infamous eye roll followed suit) <em><strong>The receptionist said all rooms here are sound proof.."</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"Why would you even ask the receptionist about that..??"</strong> </em>Even ChanU can't help but ask.</p><p><em><strong>"Incase Jinani gets too loud in the middle of the night DUH____"</strong></em> He got cut off by his own boyfriend that stormed his way to him ending the older on top covering his mouth with both his tiny palms.. </p><p><em><strong>"Nobody want's to know about that JU-NE.."</strong> </em>The old fashioned Yun voicing out his abhorrence with the younger's habit of carelessly exposing too much information regarding their private matters..They both get up fix themselves back to their positions but JU-NE didn't let his boyfriend return to his spot beside Dong and Yun, he pulled him to sit on his lap instead without protest.. He just misses Jinhwan even if they're always together and learning about DoubleB's current situation just made the younger want to always be beside his boyfriend no matter how fierce he gets sometimes.</p><p><em><strong>"I love you so much but sometimes i hope you would just shut up.."</strong> </em>Jinan nags, pacifying his boyfriend who will never know how to shut up.. JU-NE just hug him from behind and rest his chin on Jinhwan's shoulder.. They don't know how long they're gonna be there waiting, not even sure what they're actually waiting for.. But everyone hope for a good news.. one at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>MEANWHILE....</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ji.... what are we..??"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Obviously Hanbin has been dying to ask the question, Jiwon could tell from the way he nonchalantly tag at the hem of his shirt, he does that a lot when he's not fiddling with his fingers.. not to mention how he constantly bites on to the crook of his lower lip that sometimes it bleeds and he wouldn't even realize he's over doing it until it hurts..</p><p><em><strong>"What do you want us to be..??"</strong> </em>He ask back, disappointment instantly painted on the younger's face and that cute little pout he always make.</p><p><em><strong>"I asked first.."</strong> </em>The poor kid already sulking, he let go of his mindless hold on the latter's shirt,</p><p><em><strong>"Hm, i don't know if you're ready for what i really want to ask you though.."</strong></em> The older quips, they settled both back in their bed.. tuck under the duvet cuz  Hanbin is  always just cold and he wants Jiwon's warmth too.. Scooting himself closer to the older and cling to him without intentions of letting go in every means of the word itself. </p><p>"<em><strong>Ask away.."</strong></em> The younger demanded intently.</p><p><em><strong>"Are you sure..??"</strong></em>  Jiwon probe, he just really knows what buttons to push to get Hanbin all up in his throat..</p><p><em><strong>"I swear if you don't ask me right now i'm finding myself a boyfriend in this island.."</strong> </em>The younger going berserk on him, ready to ready to leave the bed fuming.</p><p><em><strong>"As if i will let you do that..</strong></em> ( yanking Hanbin back to his arms) <em><strong>You can never get away from me anymore baby..</strong> </em>(caging the latter's smaller figure possessively) <em><strong>You're stuck with me for life.. You're mine.."</strong> </em>It wasn't just a statement, an order or a demand but a responsibility he want live by, a promise he want to fulfill, a vow he want to make .. a commitment he only hope to share with Hanbin.</p><p><em><strong>"You're also mine.."</strong> </em>The younger declared, Bobby's heart rejoicing from the claim..</p><p><em><strong>"I've always been yours.."</strong> </em>He clarified as a matter of factly.. making use of their position, lightly biting on the latter's arms not so hard but just enough to see his teeth mark on the expose  skin his arms settled on the younger's stomach Hanbin's back resting its weight against him.. And in between snuggling and biting  he fills his lungs with his baby's addicting scent.. Hanbin must've like it since he's not whining or complaining, he  always admires the thrills.</p><p><em><strong>"So what are we..??"</strong> </em>he ask again desperate to hear the answer.. he's sick playing all the stupid games and the petty chase..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"DoubleB...." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hanbin is out of his hold in a flash, too done with the older's constant wordplays and tricks, he just want a proper response, a definite answer whether its good or bad he'll take it but Jiwon can't even take it seriously.. he's off of their bed too and the bastard has the audacity to snicker.. Kim fucking Jiwon..</p><p><em><strong>"Baby i'm kidding.... come here...."</strong> </em>Jiwon mused, Hanbin didn't move  a muscle.. Tigerbin mode on.</p><p><em><strong>"Aigoo my pretty baby is sulking.."</strong> </em>He also gets up on the bed and spoon the younger dropping him to his lap' and automatically nuzzling his nose on to the latter's shoulder while they back hugs.</p><p><em><strong>"You're not funny.."</strong></em> Hanbin sulking.. The older just listens.</p><p><em><strong>"After what you did to me last night you're still not gonna ask me to be your boyfriend..??"</strong> </em>he proceeds his whining rant, Hanbin hates being cute and doing cute things but he unknowingly becomes one eveytime he sulk and Jiwon is a ducker for it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Because i don't want us to be boyfriends.."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"Let me go.."</em> </strong>Hanbin battles his way out of the older's hold again but the arms that cages him only gets tighter.</p><p><em><strong>"No, you're going to runaway from me again if i let go.."</strong> </em>Jiwon stubbornly putting Hanbin lock in his arms but the younger continue to free himself out..</p><p><em><strong>"Let me go....</strong> </em>(he resorted hitting the arms tightly wrapped around his waist, still to no avail) <em><strong>You don't want us to be boyfriends and you don't want me to runaway from you....You don't know what you want.. I said LET ME GO...."</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Alright, i'll let go but don't move.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"I'll do what i want Jiw_____"</strong></em> He's manhandled that he thinks he might've had his neck broken from the forced turn the older did to his face just to claim his mouth.</p><p><em><strong>"I will keep kissing you if you don't listen to me.."</strong></em> Jiwon inbetween kisses, the younger falls in to silence he didn't expect the kiss to happen, not when they're arguing about being boyfriends and getting indirectly rejected.</p><p><em><strong>"Don't move..</strong></em> (it sounded like an order, he gives him one last peck) <strong><em>unless i tell you.."</em></strong> Guiding the younger up and they're back in their feet just beside the bed facing each other..</p><p><em><strong>"Now What..??!!"</strong></em> Hanbin asked, annoyed and back to showing an attitude.</p><p><em><strong>"Cute.."</strong> </em>He tease smiling, Hanbin not amused.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Put your hand inside my pocket, any hand.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Am i your toy..??"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Put your hand in my pocket don't make me repeat it again baby i'm tired.."</strong></em> He probes, determined to get the younger do what as he say..</p><p><em><strong>"You're so annoying....</strong></em> (scoffing in irritation) <em><strong>which pocket..??!!"</strong></em></p><p><strong><em>"Here...."</em></strong> Motioning his left side pocket.. Hanbin follows in heavy and forced movements.. Fishing out a tiny velvet box.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Now what..????"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Open it.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"No,</strong></em> (shoving the box to the older but he's not taking it) <em><strong>you open it i'm not taking no more orders from you.."</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"Baby just open it...."</strong> </em>He insist in a firm tone, his grabby hands are back on the youngear's waist eliminating every distance between them..</p><p><em><strong>"And i'm not your baby STOP calling me that.."</strong> </em>He sounded bitter but didn't make any effort to part.. He feels secured with those arms around his waist.. He just gotta be dramatic.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Please open it...."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hanbin for the nth time irritably complied, lazily he did what he was told to making sure the older could definitely see how much he resent him that he wouldn't be able to sleep and eat because of guilt for playing with his feelings but what's inside the box got Hanbin weak on one knee and he could totally die from their when Jiwon take one if his hand and kneel down.. crescent moon heart eyes smiling so bright that even the million of stars up in the sky were out shined how those pair if eyes twinkles only for him....</p><p><em><strong>"Kim Hanbin...."</strong> </em>taking one of the younger's hand kissing the back of his palm and hold it as he fix his eyes on Hanbin who's probably processing things.. He's a little too slow sometimes..</p><p><em><strong>"Baby,</strong> </em>(he smiles beautifully)<em><strong> i'm sorry for upsetting you again and again.. You've been crying</strong> </em>(yes Hanbin started crying again) <em><strong>and still crying because of me.. mostly its always been me,right..???? I know i'm a handful and i couldn't be more beautiful than Ryan Gosling..i mean, i'm just me, Bobby, Kimbap or whatever you want to call me and i also really like that one time you called me daddy....</strong></em>(He chuckles a little seeing Hanbin smile in annoyance still crying and kicking him a little in the shin) <em><strong>Hanbinie, my baby.... You said you don't deserve me but i think i'm the one that don't deserve you.. If anything, you deserve the the world, you deserve the while galaxy, you deserve the entire universe and i'm just a tiny part of it but know that even in my next life, in our next life....</strong> </em>(pouring his heart out not breaking their eye contact)<em><strong> I would still and always will choose you, it's always gonna be you, always you....</strong></em> (the younger continue to cry in silence as he listens earnestly to what feels like the older's vows) <em><strong>You said you're completely damaged, well great cuz i'm totally fucked up.. Aren't we so meant to be..????"</strong> </em>Playfulness rendered on his tone Hanbin had to smile at that as he sniffles too..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're so annoying Jiwonie.."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"I know baby.. i know,</strong> </em>(helping Hanbin wipe his tears away with the rub of his thumb in to his cheek) <em><strong>and if you allow me, this annoying guy is dying to spend the rest of his life dedicating it to you and you only....</strong> </em>(the younger took his hand off of his face and just tangle their fingers together he's too nervous that he needed something to fiddle)<em><strong> I badly want to be the guy you come home to, be the last person beside you when you sleep at night and the first person you wake up to in the morning...."</strong></em></p><p>Silence were shared between them, just staring at each other weighing the sincerity that lingers..</p><p><em><strong>"Kim Hanbin will you please have mercy and marry me..????"</strong> </em>Jiwon proposed with all the love in the world he can offer..</p><p>And there's this Hanbin.... A low key mood killer..</p><p><em><strong>"Can you just get up now and kiss me cuz even if you don't ask i will marry you Kimbap...."</strong></em> He answers with urgency.. Desperation clings to him like a baby, the guy that has composed hundreds of songs about love and relationship yet with zero romance in his vocabulary nonetheless Jiwon loves him endlessly..</p><p><em><strong>"Is that a yes..??"</strong> </em>The older inquired, just to make sure he's not tripping..</p><p><em><strong>"Hell YES...."</strong> </em>Hanbin exclaimed pulling the older up as if their lives depends on it Jiwon happily complied and take his time to finally put on the ring to Hanbin's finger to seal a lifetime deal.. Their lifetime deal that is..</p><p><em><strong>"I love you.."</strong></em> Hanbin utter those words for the first time without inhibitions, doubts or insecurity and kisses Jiwon's lips gently..</p><p><em><strong>"I love you too baby.."</strong> </em>He responded and kisses him back as gentle as the latter.. Hanbin hooks his arms against his nape while he secures him by the waist, foreheads touching, noses bumping, lips ghosting against the other with smiles they couldn't hide..</p><p><em><strong>"But i love you very much.."</strong> </em>Hanbin argues, battling on who loves more between them..</p><p>"<em><strong>And i love you so much more.."</strong> </em>Ending Hanbin by kissing the life out of him.... They kiss hungrily, passionately.... A kiss that feels differently, intoxicating but at the same time there's the sense of belonging and freedom, no pretentions, The kiss deepens as the moment heats up, tangled bodies anf grabby hands, exploring mouth and graceful tongues..</p><p>Not to be that guy but Kim Jinhwan..</p><p><em><strong>"Congratulations traitors.."</strong> </em>Busitng the door wide open, the newly engaged couple almost died from heart attack..</p><p>"<em><strong>H, HYUNG..????"</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"We're here too betrayers...."</strong> </em>the rest of the members in a loud chorus that could easily pass on a church choir.</p><p><em><strong>"Congratulations Hanbinie hyung, Jiwon hyung...."</strong></em> Donghyuk beams back to being the sunshine that he is..</p><p><em><strong>"I don't know about y'all but i want free cuddles and warm hugs.."</strong> </em>ChanU help himself out of the flock and in to the room..</p><p><em><strong>"You beat me up to it.. i was about to say that.."</strong> </em>Yun immediate follows and so as Donghyuk and Jinhwan, JU-NE like the usual tails his boyfriend..</p><p><em><strong>"So what are we all waiting for..??"</strong> </em>Jaewon joins them too and that's also his cue to scream<em><strong> "GET READY.."</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>"BURGERTIME...."</strong> </em>The members yelled back storming the couple without mercy sandwiching both of them.. Jiwon yelping in pain as he hits the bottom, Hanbin falls right on his fiancé's back, ChanU on top of them and Yun too, Donghyuk, Jinhwan, JU-NE and Jaewon followed suite..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END LOL....</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby wants to marry papa Kim's Hanbinie....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another 7k+ narration that will put y'all to sleep LOL....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The members reunite.... </p><p> </p><p>The night is long and they all have the time in the world for that conversation just like the last night they had together before the finale of Mix and Match except that they are now a group under the name iKON that unfortunately just lost their leader..</p><p> </p><p>They layed matts and mattresses on the carpeted floor, pulled the sofa near the bed as they claim their preferred spot, Jaewon and Donghyuk in one of the mattresses, JinHwan and JU-NE on the bed with YunHyeong, ChanU on the other mattress just below his parents who are currently cuddled in the sofa..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aahh this feeling again.."</strong></em> Donghyuk sigh, Jaewon cuddles him immediately he didn't protest. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Mix&amp;Match yah.."</strong></em> JinHwan responded their mathyung also getting hit by Nostalgia..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Juneyah call JinHyeong, Bob hyung call Hongseoki hyung...."</strong> </em>Hanbin stated currently using Jiwon's arm as his pillow.. The guy is back hugging him with his chin propped on Hanbin's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"What did you just call me..??" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Jagiyah.."</em> </strong>Hanbin replied correcting himself mischievously receiving a glare and tickles from his childish fiancé..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Stop being gross now you're not the only people here.."</strong> </em>JU-NE the mood killer strikes again at the lovey-dovey couple. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Leave them alone you're gruesome yourself.."</strong> </em>ChanU pacifying the latter </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Waah.... since you left Hanbin your kid has become so disrespectful.. He keeps throwing profanities on me.."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Did i lie..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'll punish him later just call JinHyeong first and you too JAGIYAH</strong></em>(emphasising the word making Jiwon smile from ear to ear and the people around them groan in irritation for their lame flirting) <em><strong>call Heongseok hyung now i miss them.." </strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I miss US too.."</strong> </em>JinHwan uttered, the members agreed, sharing the same sentiments.. </p><p> </p><p>The nine members of iKON has been maintaining a group chat that no one's aware about even YG himself, they don't really use it religiously but they continue to keep track of each other's lives and whereabouts over the years it only stop since Hanbin's scandal broke off but the two separated members never fail to ask how he's doing to the rest of the members if they couldn't get a hold of him.. They even went to Bali and Hawaii together before but nobody knows.. </p><p> </p><p>The moment their video call connected to the other lines it becomes a total chaos, everyone wants to talk, it's a competition who misses who more its almost comical how seven of them are all part of vocal lines but a particular video call turned them all into rappers that probably even Bobby&amp;BI can hardly keep up and Jaewon almost question his existence at that moment.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAH ODIGA..????"</strong> </em>Heongseok throwing the question to Hanbin, the older is beaming but the concern is visible on his face.. The noise from everyone dies down in consideration to where the conversation is clearly heading.... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I was so worried about you when you went missing on that same exact they you left the team.. I know you didn't do it Hanbin-ah.. I know you better than what they all telling about you..uh" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Mianhe hyung...."</strong> </em>is all Hanbin could say, choking up, tears starts breaming down his guilt stricken face, His fiancé beside him rubbing his back trying to soothe him.. The rest of the members too are in a dead silence, Donghyuk is already bawling in Jaewon's arms.. JinHwan too is silently sobbing his face buried on JU-NE's chest as the younger petting him gently on his head.. Yun hugging himself while he cries, ChanU remained listening with a blank unreadable expression.. JinHyeong as well on the other line is sniffling heads up focus on the ceiling.. </p><p> </p><p>It has been a circulating joke that they are living up to their name, cuz indeed they are the icon's of struggles and suffering.. But no one could've fathomed that despite of their separations after the competition they still have each other on times where they needed one another the most, not related by blood but connected with such deeper unbreakable bond.. </p><p> </p><p>A brotherhood that continue to flourish despite of the distance.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You didn't do it right hyung..??"</strong> </em>Comes JinHyeong's question that hums the crying from everyone, the video call went silent even Jaewon's anticipating for the confirmation even if they already heard of it earlier.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hanbinie hyung...."</strong></em> One of their maknae's probe when it seem like it's taking forever for Hanbin to come up with an answer, they're all watching him now, however his eyes landed on the guy beside him who's been comforting and soothing his nerves this whole time.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Go baby, tell them.."</strong> </em>Bobby assures Hanbin.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin get up.. The members couldn't stand lookingbat him looking small and defeated while thwy can't do anything to help him ease his pains.... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>".... I did think of it but I'm too scared to do it i'm so sorry for failing all of you.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"The pain is just too much that I had to think of doing something impulsive.. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect y'all.... Mianhe...."</strong></em> The next thing they knew is Hanbin kneeling down with his head vowed down that even Jiwon couldn't look at his now fiancé and tears starts falling down his cheeks, biting harsly on his lower lip to silence his sobs.. It was again a crying fit in that very room, even the two guys they're currently video calling were crying too, like a dejavu it felt like they've been through this hell before.. </p><p> </p><p>Crying is physically and mentally exhausting but crying together sharing the same struggles and suffering all together made it somehow easier but that was then, back when they're all just trainees this time it's a different battle, it's their leaders battle that he refused to share to them just to protect his members in the beginning which cost him to depart from their group and little by little he starts opening up, for the very first time in their lives they finally seen the most vulnerable Kim Hanbin can get, there.... down onto his knees head hang low begging for their forgiveness, for not being able to protect them, it's always been them he prioritise, always so selfless.. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk and JinHwan were the first ones to join Hanbin on the floor sandwiching him to their embrace and then YunHyeong and came next Chanwoo, Jaewon, Bobby and JU-NE somehow couldn't move from their spots mirroring the same expression of guilt on their faces..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"YAAH Y'ALL DUMBASSES AREN'T Y'ALL GONNA COME AND JOIN US..???? THIS IS ONE FOR ALL ALL FOR ONE...."</strong> </em>JinHwan nags successfully getting the three out of their lethargy.. If its from another circumstance it would've been funny seeing them hugging, but maybe just maybe because they're the most firm people they're their perfect human shield.. It would've been better if only Heongseok and JinHyeong were there with them but there's always a next time, a happier one, surely there will....</p><p> </p><p>They barely sleep a blink the whole night, even the video call lasted until the sun rises everyone's drained but the beautiful smiles painted on their faces is more than enough to say it was all worth it.. Hanbin promised to share everything to them from there on well except the parts where he and Jiwon needs to filter which everybody agreed, no one wants to know about what they do or will be doing behind sound proof rooms and locked doors..</p><p> </p><p>Its seven in the morning when they all called it a day and finally sleep wishing each other sweet dreams and silly goodnights even if its already morning..</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let Hanbin sleep on top of him not wanting to repeat the first time they shared the same sofa and ended up feeling like they were ran by ten-wheeler trucks in their sleep from the massive about of body pains they gained.. The younger isn't so heavy and although they had an earful of teasing from the rest it's too late to feel embarrassed and all shy now, they're engaged.. Nothing can shake them and their love anymore not even six annoying guys that loves to make fun of them.... </p><p> </p><p>Its almost five in the afternoon when they started waking up one by one with Hanbin and JU-NE competing for the title sleeping logs as they were the last member to wake up and Bobby's stuck along them since he let his fiancé use him as his bed, his muscles are close to numb the moment his adorable baby stirs on his sleep to get a better position, well tough luck isn't it..?? </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"i suggest you throw him on the carpet or endure your beautiful torture Ji, trust me its not that hard to decide.."</strong> </em>Jinan starting the conversation receiving an exasperated snort from the latter, their little giant currently on top of his boyfriend(seated like a Buddha) who's still in his deep slumber face buried in his pillow, <em><strong>stomach layed flat on the mattress. </strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hyung don't ask me to practice what you preach, my baby isn't JU-NE he doesn't deserve such barbaric treatment the way you do to your boyfriend.."</strong> </em>Bobby retort snickering in the process as he successfully dodge the cushion that the older tried to throw to his direction, Hanbin finally groan indicating he's half awake.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby didn't wait and immediately pecking Hanbin's pout, the younger snuggled more to him not wanting to part from the warmth that's been securely tucking him this whole time, the guy didn't mind the judging looks the other members were giving him from stupidly smiling just by watching his baby cutely stucking himself over him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I suggest we go out and eat before i lose my appetite entirely.. They're acting like Lovesick couple that just</strong> </em>won a battle against the world i can't stomach it.." Jaewon sardonically tease gaining a middle finger from Bobby.. </p><p> </p><p>It's only just the two of them again in their room, no exchange of words between them.. They're just staring at each other enjoying the serene silence lingering in the air until the younger finally get up and crawl his way to straddle Bobby who willingly let the younger get on top of him.. Eyes filled with desire and intensity.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin dive in to quench his thirst of his lovers lips, moaning as he savors how delicious the older taste in his mouth, skilled fingers roaming around his body, exploring every sensitivity.. </p><p> </p><p>They continue nibbling on each others lips, licking every nooks and crannies.. Graceful tongues dancing in perfect harmony, bodies hot and fiery.. Both getting hard and horny.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I wanna cum.."</strong> </em>Hanbin moaned desperately in between kisses.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I wanna suck you off.."</strong></em> Bobby responded with the same vigor in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>They didn't waste no time knowing the any of the boys would return and bust the door open but the same thought only added tot he thrill.. The thought of getting caught and the idea of doing it while in anytime the guys would just come back for them both turns them on.. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing Hanbin knew Bobby's already pulling down his waistband with the use of his mouth.. He lifted his butt to help him get rid of the fabric conveniently.. His dick sprang up freely.. He's too hard that it already hurts and he can't wait for Bobby to take him in his mouth fully.. </p><p> </p><p>But the older is taking his time, licking the base of his head slowly while staring at Hanbin straight in the eyes as if commanding the words watch me.. And so he did like compelled under a spell, Hanbin watch Bobby swallow him wholly, hollowed cheeks so full if his length, the older's mouth is so warm it gives him shiver, the way he's </p><p>sucking him earnestly and deliciously makes him tremble.. Bobby is so good with his mouth, the younger had to bite on his fist to suppress a hysterical moan, worried that he'll get heard or they might get caught.. </p><p> </p><p>The older continue to assault Hanbin with pleasure, his pace getting faster, quicker, licking and sucking his cock all the way to his balls.. Bobby is not just devouring him explicitly, he's worshipping his body tremendously.. He's too close to his climax, he could feel his orgasm's nearing peak but Bobby continue fucking his mouth on to Hanbin's hot pulsating dick.. The younger starts shaking almost vibrating with every swift movement of Bobby's skilled tongue drowning him in pleasure and ecstasy.. He cum without warning but the older gladly swallowed everything not wasting a single drop..</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin felt like floating in the air all over again, a little too high in euphoria, eyes unfocused and his mind still hazy from his orgasm, However the older just stared at him with a smile in his face, still fascinated at how more beautiful Hanbin can get on his most vulnerable state with his dreamy doll eyes, parted lips that are now more plump and swollen, breathing unevenly in a cute prone position but at the same time he look satisfied and calm, the older moves forward to peck on his temple and onto his cheek, fixing his locks that's covering his eyes tucking them neatly and carefully in the back of his ears, the younger didn't even flinch when he's actually sensitive and ticklish in that area, the older couldn't help but smile again his baby is totally put of it he figured.. He didn't thought he was that good, he's happy nonetheless, Hanbin will always be his number one priority that although he's still painfully hard he really didn't mind if he'll resort to having blue balls cuz its more likely where the current situation is heading.. Seems like in any moment the younger will drift back to sleep..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sleepy..??"</strong> </em>He ask just to make sure..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hmmm...."</strong> </em>Hanbin hums, no strength left to even make up a decent word, heavy lidded eyes closing lazily..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Let's move you to the bed first baby, we've been in this couch far too long i'm afraid it would cost you your back.. And i wanna cuddle you better too.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Cant move...."</strong> </em>He replied almost incoherent and that's the olders cue to pick him up and carry him to him their bed.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Baby let's sleep.."</strong> </em>Bobby cooed but the younger abruptly stared at him with his adorable wide open eyes looking concern.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You're still hard.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'll take care of it baby, it's alright.."</strong></em> Caging the younger in his embrace and planting another peck on the top if his head.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'll help you.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Baby sleep.... Let's sleep.."</strong> </em>Bobby rather insist, caressing the latter's back in a soothing motion eyes already shut humming a lovesong. </p><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon Hanbin finally gave his parents a call using his fiancé's phone and his little princess Hanbyul is the happiest as she answered the call as if she already knows its her oppa who's actually calling and not his number two most favorite oppa.. She bombarded him with too many questions just almost about everything, the sceneries, the weather, the food, people, the culture and ofcourse having Jiwon in a far away island all to himself with all the teasing remarks she can managed.. Hanbin is redder than a beet even if his sister wouldn't be able to see him.. goddamn the effect Jiwon had on him..</p><p> </p><p>Hanbyul didn't let go of him until he promise to tuck her to sleep later tonight via facetime or skype and then there's mama Kim and her warm soft voice that always soothes Hanbin whenever she calls him Adeul lovingly..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I super miss you mom.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Aigooyah, my baby.... mom misses you so much too darling.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I wish you were here with me mom.."</strong> </em>Hanbin blurted already teary, and voice a little shaky.. Chest tightening up, giving his heartstrings a quick tag..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Adeul, are you crying..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ania eomma.."</strong> </em>Hanbin denied but failing, wiping the tears off of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yah Hanbin-ah did something happen..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hm mm......."</strong> </em>He nodded while wiping his tears and pouting adorably like the baby that he is but he don't care anymore, he couldn't help it.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Did you guys fight again..?? Or are you two been fighting all this time..??"</strong> </em>Worry evident in her tone, even the expression on her face.. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Tell me, you wouldn't cry if you guys didn't....</em> </strong>(the mother and child interrogation proceeds) <strong><em>Did Jiwon do something you didn't like..??</em> </strong>(Hanbin shakes his head still rubning his eyes to get rid of those tears) <em><strong>But it's not like him to do that, And this is not the point but we both know you like everything your Jiwonie does even if he's just breathing.."</strong> </em>Great, now she's teasing him, sometimes he wonder if his mom is actually on his side or he's just </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"MOM....??!!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I was just kidding why are you so mad..?? Alright, now spill and please go straight to the point dear, i don't have all the time in the world and you know well how i wasn't a fan of waiting.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hanbinie baby mom is waiting, answer me...."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Mom...I JUST GOT ENGAGED TO THE MAN OF ALL MY DREAMS AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE...."</strong> </em>Hanbin panting right after those words came out of his mouth and he barely recall what his mom on the other line replied to him or what else they talk about, everything went blur for him Uttering those words of a beautiful promise and a wonderful future together still felt surreal for him.. And telling his mom the incredible news makes him all giddy and warm on the inside, hearts pounding wildly, rebelling against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed god has bigger plans for him, ten times fold bigger than all that he's been earnestly praying and dreaming of.. Jiwon is his answered prayer, his granted wish..</p><p> </p><p>it was only like yesterday when they couldn't figure out how and what they truly feel for each other, both too stubborn to confess and a little too scared to try.. Nights and days spent and waisted not knowing they both are hurting, unintentionally hurting one another from their poor choices of words and their lack to express through their actions.</p><p> </p><p>And now here they are, binded by a promising mutual commitment of loving each other for the rest of their lives through thick and thin, for better or worst, in sickness and in health and til death won't they part cuz even in the after life they will find a way to be together.</p><p> </p><p>That same night what Hanbin didn't know is that he and his fiancé s family were already on their way to get to them.. Jiwon had called his mom while Hanbin was sleeping to share the great news and when Hanbin took his turn to call the older's parents were already in Hanbin's parents house helping them to pack their stuffs. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin is in for surprises after surprises which he truly deserves after all the hell the unforgiving world has been putting on him.. </p><p> </p><p>The guys had their supper at nine in the evening, blaming the newly engaged couple for keep sleeping in saying they're no fun but boring and really meant for each other but they can't be bothered. </p><p> </p><p>They're so inlove its almost a sin to look at them.. That same night only Hanbin realized that the entire hotel has been exclusively booked for them as they pulled out one by one but on pairs at that out of their room, feeling a little too bad for Chanwoo cuz he really don't wanna be room mates again with Yun due to past experience of having a fair share of too many complains about each other's sleeping habit, personal spaces and some peace of mind which never existed in the first place, being an iKON member such word doesn't exist in their vocabulary. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>"Can i really not have my own room..?? This hotel consists of 12 rooms and y'all decided to put me in one with this ajusshi, not fair.."</strong> Their maknae protest already sulking with his terrifying doll eyes, Donghyuk and Bobby's been laughing their asses off watching their dongsaeng with his tantrums. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>" Can you two knock it off already..???? It's not even funny and you both look like dying baboon's right now if y'all piss him off i swear with all the higher powers you're gonna get it from me.."</strong>Jinhwan scolds with his motherly nagging. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Favoritism...."</strong> </em>The two culprits in chorus but stop either way, angry Jinhwan is a force to be reckoned with they don't wanna deal with that at midnight. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile their sulking maknae is currently leaning all his weight against the smaller fohure of his Mambin as they're sharing the couch savoring the time left before he proceeds to his shared room with their team's resident ajusshi.. Yun on the other hand is busy making himself a chamomile tea in the pantry with Jaewon munching on a stack of local rice crispies his new found obsession aside from snacking on his boyfriend that nobody really wants to know about.</p><p> </p><p>JU-NE going solo in the bed taking his me time seriously, strumming his guitar and humming something quite familiar to the listeners ears, voice raspy yet soothing.. </p><p> </p><p>The entire island squad spent another two more hours hanging out in Double's room just so they could annoy the couple, not giving them the privacy to get intimate claiming they're not married yet so they shouldn't act like one in their honeymooning stage but rather take it slowly.. </p><p> </p><p>And took them another half an hour just bidding goodbyes Bobby is on the verge of throwing then all out of the window surprisingly Hanbin had zero complains and just chilling with how beautiful dimpled smile plastered on this face the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>The couple finally were alone at quarter to three in the morning, shared a quick shower before heading to bed together, ecstatic and content, even sharing a pair of pijama, Hanbin taking the top while Jiwon wore the pants, it could be a new habit from now on and they're both fine with it.. Seeing Hanbin almost drowning in a thin white satin that only covers half of his thigh is such a sight to see, and he looks really endearing with his bear paws too, moments like this makes the older winder what he did in his past life to actually deserve such blessing as his Hanbin. </p><p> </p><p>They're too spent to do something inappropriate, they also know that making out is not an option since they always couldn't get enough of each other and one thing will lead to another.. </p><p> </p><p>The couple settled with cuddling but only after they're out of breath and panting like wild horses, sucking faces is addicting and Hanbin is not someone who would just settle for snuggles without complaining, no matter how exhausted they are at the moment the older still indulge him with lots of kissing cuz  making his baby happy means a peaceful night or in their case breaking dawn.. </p><p> </p><p>They still murmurs as sleep slowly taking over, with the younger snuggled on the crook of his neck whispering his i love you's while he tells him i love you back and hums in hoarse voice that both lull them to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning Hanbin wake up groggily, he thinks he heard Hanbyul's laughter it's so loud it sounded real followed by his fiancé's squicking sound.. Damn he must've really miss home to even imagine his sister laughing near him, he jusy wants to return back to sleep then maybe he could dream about her and they're playing, yes he'll just do that.. </p><p> </p><p>He's a blink away to dreamland when a heavy figure drop on top of him knocking the air out of his lungs.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aahh oppa, when are you planning to wake up its almost noon...."</strong> </em>Hanbyul complain shaking her brother's shoulder harshly and purposely hoping it could wake him up.. </p><p> </p><p>Hanbin don't know if its a dream but he refuse to open his eyes, scared that if he does his sister would be gone, he really miss her now.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"OMMA..???? Hanbinie oppa is not waking up ottoke..??" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"What..?? Is he dead yet..??" </em></strong>Hanbin heard his mom's voice, this dream really seemed so real, he don't wanna wake up anymore atleast for now.. </p><p> </p><p>Mama Kim is now standing on the side of the bed right next to where Hanbin is laying, Hanbyul still on top of him while Jiwon is occupying the other side of the bed sitting and watching his baby sleeps, or maybe that's what they all think specifically dumbBin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Did you tried everything..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Splash water to him.."</strong></em> Which she did without hesitation and before Hanbin could figure out he's in fact not dreaming his face met with cold water that he snorted some, he get up abruptly almost making his little sister fell off the bed gladly Bobby has quick reflexes and able to pull Hanbyul before she could hit the floor, Hanbin already awake in horror, clearing his nose and ears that got caught up with the water his mom apparently just splashed to wake him up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"MOM..??!!" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Good morning to you too uri adeul.."</strong> </em>Mama Kim replied with a bright smile that got poor Hanbin howling.. Hanbyul and Bobby's presence in the room completely forgotten.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Why would you do that..????" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What..?? You did the same thing to ChanU during Mix&amp;Match did he complain..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But that was a hidden cam.."</strong> </em>He continue to whine unaware of all the attention he's gaining at the moment.. Too caught up with his childish antics. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"This is also a hidden cam, Daddy comeout your drama queen is awake...." </strong></em>She calls out and papa Kim really appeared out of nowhere holding a cam and smiling widely while waving at their son, Hanbin is in disbelief already sporting his are y'all fucking kidding me expression plastered all over his face.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Really now dad..????"</strong> </em>Hanbin scorn, of all people he couldn't believe his own father would be doing silly things like this but knowing his mom is involve there's really nothing a Kim Jeong Ju won't do for the love of his life and sadly that's what Hanbin exactly like. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"We miss you so much too son.. Long time no see.."</strong> </em>His father greeted ignoring his petty remark, giving one quick peck on top of his head but still holding the stupid camera and if he's not mistaken its definitely zoomed-in directly at his swollen face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It wasn't even a week since i left Gimpo.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And you just got engaged with my favorite furure son-in-law what do you expect us to do..????</strong> </em>(Hanbin rolling his eyes at that, his mom just always knows how to shut him up, and even if he don't look he's pretty sure his fiancé is over the cloudals right now hearing those words) <em><strong>Ofcourse we'll be here in a heart beat.. Now, let's all go and let him doll himself up and Byul darling stop trying to snuggle him his not even wearing his pants.."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>" EOMMA..???!!" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"WAE..????</strong> </em>(she barks back at him)<em><strong> I wasn't born yesterday do you think i don't know..???? Jiwon was wearing the bottom when he opened the door for us, as if i didn't noticed.."</strong> </em>Mama Kim exposing them both, that evwn Jiwon himself who's chickling a while ago is now sporting a beet red blush on his cheeks all the way from his neck and ears.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But do you really have to broadcast that mom..?? Byul and and dad are here...."</strong> </em>Grumpily kicking his feet under the duvet that's covering his entire physique. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Oh just so you know your future in-laws are here too,</strong> </em>(Hanbin's eyes almost come out of its sockets immeditaley scanning their room and fuck) <em><strong>where's your manners..?? atleast say hi to them.." </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>There in that very sofa where thwy madw out countless times, Bobby's mom is waving at him wearing a smile so similar and familiar, and beside her is her husband looking at him fondly how he wish the ceiling would drop on him right there and then cuz he couldn't stand the embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Annyeong uri adeul.."</strong></em> Jiwon's mom greeted Hanbin is convinced his future in-laws are angels, he contemplated whether to stand up but he's really not wearing any pants underneath.. Pulking the duvet all the way ti his neck and gets up kneeling on the bedin his attempt to greet them properly. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's alright son,</strong> </em>(stoping Hanbin from doing so) <em><strong>we'll be staying here too, we have a plenty of time for proper greetings and introductions later, i undertsand...."</strong> </em>She said sweetly, Hanbin don't think he deserve them in his life, they're just so wonderful to him in everything and everyway they could.</p><p> </p><p>And he really just had to be so dramatic.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"OHMYGOD MOM..??!! Do you really have to embarrass me like this..??"</strong> </em>He resumed whining, he already embarrassed himself why not make it worth the shame..???? Jiwon's marrying him aniway, there's no turning back now he thought.. He can be petty sometimes but his fiancé would still think he's perfect. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Dude,</strong></em> (Hanbin snap his head to turn towards his mom's direction, did he really hear her right..??) <em><strong>embarrassing is not in your vocabulary.. What are you talking about..????</strong></em> (dismissing him savagely that instant and she's turn completely gentle right after) <em><strong>Byul-ah let's go see the garden with auntie and uncle for a while ok..??"</strong> </em>Guiding Hanbyul out of the bed after sje gave her brother a goodbye kiss, she even made a fist bump with her Jiwon oppa and giggles as they head out, the future-in-laws already out of the door with papa Kim.. </p><p> </p><p>Jiwon as well went to his parents to bid his mom goodbye sealed with a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead, same goes to his father and Papa Kim minus the kiss of course.. Another hug for mama Kim as well.. Everything is just so domestic and they both couldn't ask for more, maybe just maybe Hanbin hopes his mom tone down his teasing a little. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Hanbin-ah you better get ready, and dude please no funny business while we're here...."</strong> </em>There, his mom strikes again and before he could say anything they're all out of their room leaving him with his LOL-ing stupid fiancé. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"MOOOOM..??!!" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And you have the audacity to laugh..??!! JUGULE..????"</strong> </em>Hanbin's throwing murdering glares at the older.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're so cute.."</strong> </em>Jiwon cooed approaching the bed, dropping himself beside his baby, arms automatically travelling onto the latter's waist to pull him closer to him and nuzzled on the crook of the younger's neck inhailing his now favorite scent.. Hanbin always smells sweet and addicting like the scent of a baby.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"But did mom just called me dude..??"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yeah like twice..</strong> </em>(kissing Hanbin's neck) <em><strong>And he called me his favorite son-in-law too, that's so sweet of her.."</strong> </em>He happily mentions, still above the clouds from the unexpected compliment he received earlier. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"As if she's getting another son-in-law..????</strong></em> (Hanbin bursting his bubble that got the older pouting a little) <em><strong>Well not for another 20 years atleast.."</strong> </em>He added trying to salvage his statement not to break Jiwon's heart since he's nit in the mood to pamper a fiancé throwing tantruns infront of their parents, as the saying goes prevention is better than cure or whatever. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Baby Byul is like nine now,</strong> </em>(Hanbin shifts putting all his weight against Jiwon, he's now completely leaning on to him but the older lobes spooning him, he had zero complains) <em><strong>wouldn't it be too late for her to wait for 30 more years..???? Maybe make it like twenty or something.."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You're the brother-in-law babe, not the mother.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But she'll be 39, 30 years from now, she won't be able to have children by then.."</strong> </em>Bobby reasoned and definitely Hanbin wouldn't want to lose. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Mom had her when she's 37.."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Still____"</strong></em> Hanbin abruptly get up and turn towards him already in his TigerBin facade.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Can you just fill the tab instead of arguing with me..???? gosh you're insufferable.." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wow babe you're so feisty right now.."</strong> </em>Bobby's still getting surprise from his baby's mood swings.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"The tub Ji, fill up the tub...."</strong> </em>He repeats exasperatedly. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ok ok i'm going</strong> </em>(leaving their bed heading straight to the bathroom mumbling all to himself) geez not even a good morning kiss...." </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Then fucking comeback here and give me a kiss..!!!!"</strong> </em>Hanbin yelled upon hearing the older's complaints.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Coming...."</strong></em> He happily replied returning back on their in a lighting speed, grabbing the younger's slender waist as he devour his inviting lips, the kiss is passionate and sweet, both indulging  each other the best way they could.. Hanbin climb on top of him as they deepen the kiss, sucking and nibbling one another along with teasing bites and moans escaping the younger's luscious lips, tongue's gracefully dancing in an intimate rhythm.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I love you.."</strong> </em>Bobby uttered in between kisses..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I love you too,</strong> </em>(Hanbin happily replied, giving the older one last peck before he leave the latter's lap)<em><strong>now go fill the tub.... With milk.... And fresh flowers too....!!!!"</strong> </em>He demands and Bobby doesn't have the heart to say no to that after receiving one of the best good morning kisses they shared in the island..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's their first official family dinner and Bobby has been fidgety and anxious.... This is by far the most nerve-wracking moment he's ever had sitting across his fiancé's father, Mr. Kim has always been so fond of him and treated Bobby like his own son but that doesn't stop the latter from being nervous shitless, sure they've talk about his plan, the soul purpose of him following Hanbin to Batanes but now that it's all happening Bobby couldn't seem to function as he should, he couldn't process things the way he think he would.... Hanbin and the rest of the boys noticed as well that's why they've been sharing knowing looks and conversing with their eyes the entire dinner.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby is going to explode if he don't do something, funny as it seems the sight of the grand piano just a few feet away from their table caught his attention and an idea just pop out of nowhere.. </p><p> </p><p>He took Hanbin's hand that's been secretly drawing soothing circles on his thigh to help him calm his nerves, He smiled at his beautiful fiancé however the younger looks confuse from the sudden change of his mood already looking a little too concern for his own good, Luckily enough everyone in their table were having a wonderful time sharing stories that eventually turns into a fit of laughter.. Everybody's getting along so well, that's a great relief..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ji, what's happening..????"</strong> </em>A worried Hanbin inquired but instead of answering Bobby kisses the back of his palm. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Stay here for me.."</strong></em> Bobby almost whisper already getting up from his seat, the younger's eyes following him suit.. </p><p> </p><p>He headed straight to the grand piano aware that he somehow manage to get everyone's attention, Everybody in their table were all as confused as Hanbin as they seek for answers the way they're looking at him but the latter don't really know what's going on either.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby admire the exquisite details of the piano, from the flawless lid to every gorgeous piece of the black and white keys of its keyboard.. He could feel his cheek all the way to his neck and ears heating up from all the curious eyes boring on his direction, even the other guests in that fancy restaurant have their attention fixed on him, he's done a lot of live stages and concerts all by himself and along with the boys over the years but at that very moment he felt like it's his first time on stage.. </p><p> </p><p>Stage fright has never been in his vocabulary until today and its not helping that he's standing across their table, a few feet but literally face to face with his future in laws.. He managed a huff, taking out a littoe velvet box from his suit pocket.. Stared at it for a moment and smiling at the beautiful band inside when he lifted his head he's met with his fiancés dolls eyes that carries the entire galaxy.. His nerves continue peaking but Hanbin always effortlessly ground him just by smiling like the one he's giving him at the moment, Bobby let out a relieve sigh and return back a smile.. Their eyes communicating their own language of familiarity that only the two of them can decipher, his baby promts him to proceed with a nod and so he did mirroring the same gesture.. </p><p> </p><p>He then place the precious little box a top where it's visible for everyone to see and slowly settles himself on the piano bench with a thumping heart that's rebelling against his ribcage.. Mentally counting hana deul set before another huff escape his mouth, His fingers automatically travel to the keyboard, gracefully moving and exploring the piano keys as he starts playing a beautiful sweet melody.... He's no Kim Donghyuk when it comes to playing the paino but his skill is decent enough to make an impromptu despite of a whole safari rioting inside his system.. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby dragged on the instrumental a little longer to calm his nerves although he's failing, taking the leap to come face to face with Mr. Kim, he look up straight to the father of his fiancé, the gentleman is already got his eyes on him and Bobby starts singing.... </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Sir,</strong></em> (he started a little shaky, voice hoarse and raspy) <em><strong>I'm a bit nervous 'bout being here today</strong> </em>(He could see his Hanbin smiling in the corner of his eyes) </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Still not real sure what I'm going to say</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>So bear with me please</strong> </em>(every word of the lyrics literally defines how he's feeling right now and he's pretty sure he heard snickers from their table) </p><p>
  <em> <strong>If I take up too much of your time</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>But you see in this box</strong> </em>(they all glance at the box following him its almost funny) <em><strong>is a ring for your oldest</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>He's my everything,</strong> </em>(they look at each other with heart eyes) <em><strong>and all that I know is,</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>It would be such a relief</strong> </em>(his eyes back at Mr. Kim, he's watching him intently) </p><p>
  <em> <strong>If I knew that we were on the same side</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>Could marry your tiger,</strong></em> (Bobby can't hide a smile upon changing the lyrics even the guys are laughing along with Hanbin, damn his gorgeous dimoled smile making Bobby fall harder than he already is) </p><p><em><strong>And make me his knight</strong></em> (he continue changing the lyrics that best fit) </p><p>I <em><strong>want him to be the only guy</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>That I love for the rest of my life</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>And give him the best of me 'til the day that I die,</strong> </em>(Hanbin is already teary, His mom hugging her while they continue watching Bobby' s proposal confession cover in one) <em><strong>yeah, I'm gonna marry your prince and make him my king</strong> </em>(he's getting the hang of it that he managed to smile just by savoring every word of the lyrics) </p><p><em><strong>He'll be the most beautiful groom that I've ever seen</strong> </em>(he looks up at his fiancé once again, Hanbin is crying but his smile is wide it could reach his eyes, there's nothing Bobby could ask for) </p><p><em><strong>I can't wait to smile,</strong></em>(the lovebirds are liyerally smiling at each other, the world seek to just belong to them) </p><p>
  <em> <strong>As he walks down the aisle,</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>On the arm of his father</strong></em> (he glance at Mr. Kim and the man is smiling towards him and finally snodding) </p><p>
  <em> <strong>On the day that I marry your tiger.... </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave the members one knowing look and that's their cue to leave their seats, Donghyuk taking over the piano, the rest of the members already harmonizing together as they continue the second part of the song..</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Go put a ring on it man.."</strong></em> Jaewon handing Bobby the precious little box, the latter gladly took it, shared a side hug before he proceeds back to their table.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hello baby...."</strong> </em>Jiwon greeted his fiancé sporting his million dollar smile that almost loses his eyes, Hanbin who's still shedding happy tears smiled too along with those charming uneven dimples that complements his adorable cheeks.. The older held out one hand offering it to Hanbin which he gladly accept and then he's down on one knee not breaking the eye contact.. Hanbin continue to cry but this time he cried whole heartedly he doesn't care anymore if he looks silly, the love of his life right before him, down on his knee professing his eternal love only for him infront of their parents and the people that mattered to them both, how can he not cry..???? </p><p> </p><p>Jiwon turn towards the direction of his fiancé's parents that has been watching along side his parents that' s been very supportive of him ever since.. And this time he took both of Hanbin's hands to hold before he speaks.. </p><p> </p><p>(they all look expectant, the music continues as his members continue singing even the other guests are watching in awe) </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Auntie, Uncle.... I really love your son with all my heart and all life, and if you let me i want to love him more, i will keep loving, caring, supporting and protecting him, i will make him the happiest for choosing to be with me, i know how precious he is to both of you and i hope you let me be that one person that will value him like the way you do cuz Hanbin is my life, he's the center of my universe and i really want to spend my lifetime with him, and him only.... Will you please let me marry your Hanbinie..???? "</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"OHMYGOD oppa you made appa cry..????"</strong></em> Hanbyul exclaimed with her doll eyes glowing wide making everyone on their table laugh even the other guests near their tables couldn't help but laugh along..</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Uncle i won't take him away from you i promise, i really just want to be beside him as long as i can, I want to be the guy to fill his other half if you and auntie would let me.." </em></strong>Bobby pursuing the father of his better half, Hanbin's mom approved of him a long time ago and hopefully his dad too.. </p><p> </p><p>Papa Kim get up on his seat, all eyes fixed on him, watching his every move with anticipation but Bobby is too nervous, he couldn't move, hearts beating rapidly agaisnt his ribcage, his heartbeat is so loud he thought he'd go deaf, but what they all didn't see coming is Hanbin's father joining him on the floor as he engulfed him in his embrace as he cries happy tears and before Bobby realized it he too is crying in rejoice.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Thank you son...."</strong> </em>Papa Kim told him, loud enough for him to hear, tightening his arms around him while he pats his back. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Thank you for loving my son the way he deserved to be loved and cherish, just promise me one thing Jiwon-ah...."</strong> </em>Meaning every word of it, slowly they parted and smiled at each other.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"No matter how difficult it is to love him, you won't give up, you won't let go of his hand.. Even if wants you to, you know he won't mean it.." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Can you do that for me son..????"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I would love to uncle, it'll be my honor.."</strong></em> Jiwon sincerely answered receiving a nod from the father of his one true love, everyone's watching them in awe and Hanbin has never been so happy in his life before, the feeling he has right now is indescribable.. There's never going to be an exact word to explain or define it.. The two men that he both love so much just made a promise only and specially for him, it still seems like a dream, but he's awake and this is all for real..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Then i would be glad to see you marry my son Jiwon, with you i know he's in good hands.." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Thank you so much uncle, auntie i promise i will make him the happiest, thank you for trusting me...." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After all the shared hugs, happy cheers and dramas Jiwon finally get to put another ring on to Hanbin's finger and Hanbin realized the rings are actually a pair.. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's chanting for a kiss, tapping their champaigne glasses with their flatwares.. Other guests cheering for them too, the couple's just there, the center of spotlight looking at each other woth all their love in the world, almost no distance apart, hand in hand mirroring each other's smile.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"May i..??"</strong> </em>Jiwon ask subtly, while the guys are still singing but this time they're singing his song, the one that he composed with the thoughts of Hanbin in mind a long time ago, a song that best describes how he truly felt about the love of his life although to him, words are not enough to interpret how how means to him.. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yes please...."</strong> </em>Hanbin granting him permission and the older took his time to feel those lips against his, kissing the younger tenderly. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Eeyy, that's not how you kiss him this morning.."</strong> </em>Mama Kim sneered unimpressed, her comment got the couple's blushing..</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>MOM..??!!"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What..???? I was just saying, but go on you do you...."</strong> </em>Shrugging Hanbin's whinning while the crowd continue chanting MORE.... </p><p> </p><p>Jiwon stared at him with heart eyes and so does he, no words we're exchange between them letting their bodies speak for themselves, the older take the lead and slowly eliminating the distance between their faces, hearts beating in perfect harmony, along with their members singing is sweet melody.... Their lips found each other once again and this time they kiss like its gonna be their last, they kiss like they really mean it.... People are clapping, cheering and despite of all the noises to them, it seems like they own the world.... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(thank y'all for reading LOL) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's supposed to be one shot but I dunno anymore, Hanbinie has a lot on his head that I don't think a one shot will give justice now..</p><p> </p><p>Tell me if it suck tho' it would be super appreciated..</p><p> </p><p>GUMAWO🖤❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>